The Spark That Lit The Flames
by NarwhalQueen
Summary: [UPDATED] When Cleo Montagneux, a young French electrokenetic meta-human is attacked and imprisoned in Belle Reve Penitentiary she finds herself being used as a weapon, will Cleo be able to work alongside the worst of the worst? When she meets a fellow elemental will sparks fly? [ Diabloxoc ]
1. Prologue: Subways and Sleezeballs

Well hello there!

Thank you for stopping by my little story. I watched Suicide Squad this morning and I loved it. My brain is now full of a mess of ideas for fan fictions. I loved the character Diablo so I decided to create a Diablo/OC story.

If you like what you have seen please leave a review and follow the story. It makes a girl like me very happy indeed!

NQ

X

* * *

 **Prologue: Subways and Sleaze balls**

 **Cleo POV**

I hated the subway, it was always so damn crowded. It was warm, very warm I could feel myself beginning to sweat under my PVC coat, I immediately regretted my choice of outer wear as I began to pull the plastic from my damp skin with a light groan. I crooked my neck to catch a glimpse of the time on watch of the man standing opposite me - It was rush hour. The _lovely_ people of Gotham were coming home from a hard days work, young couples were heading into the city to hit the clubs, it was a plethora of different identities and styles filled the metal tin can of a train. I hated the subway. I hated being near people. I hated being trapped with so many people in a giant metal can – this was anything but the ideal place for me to be, but I was hardly in the financial position to afford my own car so for the time being I have to take this horrible tin can to get myself around.

I would often wonder why I remained in this bloody city; it was not my home – far from it in fact. I had moved here for college two years ago, when that fell through I started working as a bartender in one of the popular gentlemen's clubs. I have no idea why they are called gentlemen's clubs – the men that graced the bar where anything but gentlemen. Crude pricks would be the adjective I would use to describe the majority of the clients. The girls would often come to me with stories of how they had been asked to live out some of their perverted fetishes; some girls would do it if the money was right. A small part of me envied the dancers at the club; the girls were on a lot more money per night than I would ever be on working on the bar.

Unfortunately, a job that primarily involves rubbing yourself up against horny old men would not suit me one bit. How on earth would I be expected to gyrate and grind up against any of the punters when I am unable to even brush past a stranger without hurting them.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the subway doors opened at my stop; I welcomed the cool that hit my skin as I made my way up the stairs to the ground level making quite sure to avoid brushing up against any strangers on the way up. Making my way up the stairs I was extra careful not to touch or brush myself against the metal rail of the stairwell as I ascended up the levels. It would have been nice to be able to take the escalators like everyone else, sadly, I tried that once and I won't be doing it again.

I wasn't like the majority of the people in this city. So many people think it would be such a blessing to have a power, to have a gift that could be used to help people. I had to admit. The ability to create and control static and electricity sounds like something which would be a highly sought after gift, when in reality – it is hell. It has its perks, I mean I am my own taser so late night jogs around the city are not so much of an issue anymore. I can charge my phone up pretty quickly and I don't have to pay my electricity bill anymore which with my current financial position was a blessing in itself.

The negatives however, completely outweighed any positive aspects to my powers. I couldn't touch people, I was a walking electric shock – people had tried to touch me of course and I had tried so hard to control it. Nothing worked, I tried yoga once, I got so frustrated that I made my TV blow its fuses and is now sitting pretty in the skip across from my studio. I tried going to the gym for about a month I thought that would help get the tension out of me; whenever I got too overexcited all the light bulbs would flicker and blow – I caused four epileptic fits in one afternoon…that was exciting.

I let out an involuntary sigh as I walked out of the subway and into the streets of Gotham. It was cold; the air was crisp and caught at the back of my throat as I walked down the streets. Snow had gathered on the paving, it was all quite beautiful and serene when you took a moment to look at the city in this way. Pulling my PVC gloves up my arms, I pulled my coat tighter around my body trying my hardest to lock in the heat that had been found under the plastic layers a few moments ago.

PVC was the only material I had found that did not conduct my voltage, it helped a little but the fact that I walked around the city like some kind of dominatrix did cause a few conservative folks to stare, especially when I went to mass. The congregation never approved of my PVC outfits but I didn't care – they would probably say I was a demon that needed to be sent straight to Hell if they caught on to what I was capable of.

As I made my way down the street I started to feel something in the pit of my stomach. Something was not right, I began to feel like I was being watched, the hairs on my neck pricked against the PVC collar of my coat as I sped up my pace, my heeled boots leaving imprints in the snow as I made my way down the street. Checking over my shoulder for any people following me I turned a corner into an alley and pulled out my keys and walked into the back of the club.

I caught sight of the clock in the back as I took off my coat and placed it on the hanger in the changing rooms before making my way out into the bar. It was still early, I would be the one of the first people at the bar my boss Jackie would already be in the bar or she would be arriving soon. It was always one of us getting in first to open up. I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard a crash coming from the main stage. The feeling in my stomach had returned as I made my way slowly into the main room, the lights were still off – the room was dark, from what I could see a few of the tables and chairs had been broken, flung over into the corner of the room. I swallowed hard as I heard the familiar voice of Jackie pleading and whimpering before I heard a loud crunch and then a chilling silence filled the air.

"Well she was less fun than I thought she'd be. What a boring woman, I expected more considering she owned this place." A gruff voice came from the far end of the room; I crouched down underneath one of the remaining tables, hoping that I was hidden under the safety of the large booth.

"Dude, did you hear that?" A second voice echoed the air, making me gasp and attempt to make myself smaller under the table. "No, what did you hear?" The original gruff voice asked as they made their way over to the door I had left from. I felt my heart begin to race as I noticed their bloodied brown boots trailing blood across the wooden floor. I gagged a little, covering my mouth with my hand as I prayed silently for the two men to leave the bar and not cause any more trouble or before they found me.

"Check the back room; see if there is anyone back there." The gruff voice ordered as the second pair of bloodied boots made their way away from the table. My heart sank; my white PVC coat would be seen hanging up in the back room. They would know I was here.

"Bro, she is here, her coat is in the back. Her ID was in her bag, it's her." The second voice said as he returned to the room clutching my coat in his hands. My heart sank, I did not like confrontation and I had been doing so well keeping a low profile recently I did not want it to go out the window in one night because of these fools.

"Come on lovely, we just want to talk to you." The gruff voice began to taunt as he slowly made his way around the room. I shuffled myself as far under the table as I could, I felt my arms and legs starting to shake but I couldn't tell if it was nerves or the electrical pulses going through my skin. I was never good at controlling my ability when I was emotional and this situation was hitting all of the wrong buttons for me.

"Come out girly, we won't hurt you – that much. I just want to have a look at that pretty face of yours, maybe skull fuck it a few times." The second voice purred darkly as he made his way over to the light switch on the wall. This was bad, I had half a chance of escape if the room stayed dark, if they hit the lights they would see me in an instant.

"Bro, the Boss wants her alive. You heard the orders." My heart sank as I tried not to imagine what crude thoughts were going through the mans head. I had two options, I could hide out under this table and pray they would leave or I could fight them. I was really not in the mood to fight tonight, they had just killed Jackie, I was pissed but there were two of them. I was only one woman, with a basic amount of control over her powers. I would probably electrocute myself in the process of fighting off the two offending men.

"Dude, chill – I won't kill her. I just want to get a taste of that pie. You get me?" The pervert chuckled as he signalled to his partner, making the second man chuckle.

"Man, you are one crude ass motherfucker. You know that right?" The second voice chuckled as he turned on the main room lights making me wince. Within mere moments the two men had darted over to the table I was under, I could see their bloodied boots standing next to the table. I could hear my heart racing in my ears; I really did not want to do this.

I let out a scream as the top of the wooden table was ripped off of the base and thrown across the room. Looking up I caught site of the two men for the first time. They were huge, absolutely huge, one of the men had long black hair pulled back into a greasy ponytail, he looked like your typical biker gang thug – his partner was a bald middle aged man with multiple facial piercings and A horrible sense in band T-Shirts. I felt their eyes rake over my body as their minds went into loops as they imagined what they would be trying to do to me in a moments time.

"There you are pretty one. Why were you hiding from us, we are not bad guys my dear." The skinhead purred as he bent down next to me. I shuffled back as far as I could until my back hit the red leather chair behind me. The skinhead leaned into my space, I could feel his warm breath, he stunk of onions and cheap stale beer.

"What is the matter love? Cat got your – FUCK!" I smiled as the bald man was sent flying backwards upon contact with my skin. He had tried to touch my thigh, a pulse of static had managed to send him backwards into the glass bar, his weight collided with the glass shattering it on top of him, slicing up his skin.

"Grab her!" He barked at his partner who had taken a step back in shock. I quickly crawled out from what remained of the former table and ran to the other side of the room. Looking down I saw the mangled body of my friend and co-worker laying on the floor against the DJ booth. I could feel the hot salty tears filling up behind my eyes as I watched the long haired grease ball make his way over to me.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed standing myself in the most defensive position I knew, I removed my PVC gloves and dropped them on the floor, the white plastic now tainted with the blood of my deceased co-worker. The grease ball did not head my warning and continued over to me, grabbing hold of my arm and throwing me across the room on top of a table. The grease ball was sent flying across the room as he made contact with my skin; I made sure that he received a high level of static, enough to knock him out for the time being.

"I told you not to touch me." I sighed as I pulled myself up from the table and brushed myself down. Looking around the room I let out a small sob. I was too busy checking Jackie for any signs of life that I didn't notice the suited man walk in from the back.

"Miss Montagneux, my men have no manners I apologize. My name is Frank Lucas and I am here on behalf of my employer." I looked up to see an old blond man standing in the middle of the room holding onto a travel mug. Narrowing my eyes at the new addition I slowly rose to my feet, I was twenty minutes into my damn shift and I could tell the night was going to be a little odd.

"Who is your employer?" I asked coldly as I felt the familiar white sparks emitting from my palms, dancing around my fingers and up my arms. The blond man in question was not fazed by my movement as he walked towards me with a smile. His suit was expensive and fitted, this man was different than the two thugs that I had just met, yet they worked for the same person.

"That does not matter for now. Now, would you please come with me?" Mr Lucas purred as he motioned for me to move away from the back wall and out of the door. I didn't move a muscle.

"I am not going anywhere with anybody." I hissed at the suited man. I knew better than to carelessly follow a suited man out of this building. I thought for a moment I may have had a say in the situation. Oh how wrong I was…

I let out a gasp and stepped back as the suited man threw the contents of his mug over my body. The cold water which filled the glass covered my arms and head soaking my skin and rolling off of the PVC. I felt the familiar sharp burn of my static attacking my own body – the waves of electric hit me over and over as I dropped to the floor and began to shake and scream. I tried so hard to stay awake as my body was shocked over and over but to no avail. Within moments my eyes began to feel heavy and the world faded into black.

"Yes you are sweetheart."

 _ **Belle Reve Penitentiary**_

 **Cleo POV**

Groans were the only sounds that exited my body as I lay against the cold wet stone floor. I felt light droplets of water hitting my face and running down my cheeks onto the floor. _Why is it raining? Am I still in the bar?_ No, it felt different; it smelled different – damp and wet. The wooden floor which was found in the bar had been replaced for ice cold stone. As my eyes slowly opened I noticed there were no lights in the room, I had expected to be met with some form of light.

I let out another groan as I pulled myself up from the floor and pushed myself onto my knees, sitting back onto my feet I stretched out my back and felt the familiar click as my joins all aligned again. I always found it to be a strange addition to my powers, I was able to emit shocks from my body but if I made contact with any liquids I would feel my own voltage and it would knock me out for the count. Taking baths and showers was always a fun experience…

I stood up from my spot on the floor and looked around the cell. It was small, very small. A small white plastic bucket sat in the corner of the room. God knows, I would not be using that! There were no windows in my cell, the air was thick and the walls covered in damp. The smallest slither of light seeped through the crack in the door frame, a metal door, reinforced with a plastic coating.

"Let me out!" I screamed as I slammed my palms down against the door. Praying that someone would be able to hear me on the other side but no one answered me. "Let me out of here right now or I you will regret it." I screamed once more as I slammed my hands harder and harder against the plastic coating.

"Miss Montagneux, your cell is padded with a static and soundproof proof lining. You will not be able to shock anyone whilst you are in there." A voice echoed from the speaker in the corner of my cell.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I screamed up at the speaker. I looked around the room and noticed there were a number of well hidden cameras and microphones in the walls, they were hidden very well I was impressed. I slowly made my way back to the center of the room and crossed my arms across my chest, I was cold. The sprinklers were spraying me with freezing cold mist – I was in no position to blast my way out of this place.

"That is of no importance as of now." The female's voice echoed through the room. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. This woman was intimidating to say the least; I was not particularly used to dealing with situations like this. Normally if I came into any issues I would just spark up and run until I was found, then I would rinse and repeat. It always worked for me, sadly, this time it looks like there was nowhere for me to run to.

"Why did you bring me here, if it is about the accident at the bar– " I tried to explain myself, I knew bad things happened to meta-humans I had heard about these places, the prisons where they would break you down and turn your own mind against you. I didn't fancy that again, I had dealt with it once before. I promised it wouldn't happen again – not whilst I could fight. "I don't care about what happened Miss Montagneux." The voice echoed nonchalantly, I could feel myself becoming more and more agitated, I never did do well in closed spaces and this room was getting smaller and smaller the longer I spent in it.

"Then why the fuck are you keeping me in this cell? I am not a lab rat you can experiment on. Who do you think you are?!" I screamed up at the camera. I did not know what good that would do, but I had to get some aggression out.

"You are my chess piece now; I can do whatever I want with you. Good day Miss Montagneux" The voice stated with a chuckle, the speakers clicked as they turned off. I sunk to my knees and wept, I was angry, so angry I could feel my body shaking underneath me, I tried to calm down the white shocks which had began to expel themselves from my body but it was no use. More and more shocks kept coming; I felt the cold mist of the sprinklers hiding my body. I couldn't contain myself anymore; I let out a shriek and felt my current run through my body knocking me to the ground in a unconscious pile.

When I awoke I was in yet another place, this place was light, very light. I squeezed my eyelids together to try and block out the harsh light which hung in front of my eyes. I was strapped to something, rubber and plastic covered my body from my shoulder to my feet, I was tied down, I couldn't move. This was not good…

"Good morning pretty lady." A familiar gruff voice echoed through the room, I swallowed hard, I knew that voice belonged to the bald thug from the other night. I had not killed him, I knew that but I didn't expect him to be back so quickly.

I tried to open my mouth to speak but I had a large piece of wood wedged between my teeth. I was starting to become more aware as I came around from my concussion – I was in pain, my whole body ached, my jaw was killing me. How long had I had that piece of wood wedged in there for?

"Don't try and speak – we have a few tests to do carry out this morning. As you said – you are our new lab rat. Well one of them at least." The skinhead laughed as he moved up to top of the bed and looked down at me. He had changed his outfit; he was no longer covered in blood. He was clean, he smelled sterile, like bleach – the blood stained clothes replaced with a white lab coat.

"Now you just lay back and relax. Imagine you are in the spa. A pretty thing like that can do that can't you?" The bald man purred as he stroked my caramel blonde hair out of my face, I glared up at him as he wiggled his gloved fingers in front of my face.

"I am not making that mistake again Sparky. Now, be still for one moment would you Petal, I just need to give you a shot." He chuckled as he took out a large syringe gun and placed it to my neck and pulled the trigger.

' _I really should have just stayed in bed today…'_

* * *

Heyyy =)

I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it – they make me happy ^_^


	2. Chapter One: Project X

**Bonjour!**

 _Hello wonderful human readers, I hope you are all doing very well and now that the Olympics are over your TV's are full of something other than amazing sports. I know I watched some of the events and felt like a potato…I was eating chips at the time so…you know…never mind._

 _Here is chapter two!_

 _I hope you all like it. I am sorry if there is any confusion, I edited a few piece of the first chapter today so there may be small things that are different. I do not know if I want to write this fic in mostly Cleo's POV and 3POV or mix it up with the gang. What do y'all think?_

 _Thank you and big hugs to:_ JaxFromPlanetJukebox, VampWolf92 , NeonBe8tz and MiraJe for your comments on the last chapter! I am hugging you all in my mind ^_^

Also, French is not my mother tongue although I am fluent in Spanish and English I have had to do a bit of studying to get the French correct. If you speak French and I butcher it….I am sooooooo sorry!

Ok, I am done talking you came here to read.

Have at it!

NQ

XXX

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Project X**

 **Cleo POV**

I didn't know how long I had been kept in this cell for. I stopped counting after the first month; it became too discouraging to continue with that habit. I wasn't supposed to be here, I wasn't a criminal; I was a college drop-out and a freak that was all. I sighed as I looked up at the roof of my cell, the damp tiles had started to form a moss layer in the corners of the room, I thought I would have got used to the smell by now, sadly that wasn't the case. Whoever was in charge in this place would keep the sprinklers on for periods of time, just enough time that I could maintain consciousness yet not enough for me to be able to use any of my abilities to bust my way out of the blasted place.

I tried to sit up but was rudely reminded that I was still tied down to the medical bed. The guards had seen it fit to keep me restrained in this way; I was too dangerous to be allowed to walk around in my cell they would say. The fact that I had blasted a handful of guards when they tried to pull me out of my cell a few weeks back; did not help my case. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I hated being violent to other people that wasn't the type of person I was, but they were beating me as often as they could and I was not going to sit around and just let it happen.

I flinched at the sound of the large cell door opening from the outside. Closing my eyes I prepared myself for the fresh hell that would be rained down upon me by the guards.

"Good morning chérie, its breakfast time." The redheaded guard sang as he walked into my cell, the guards had been issued a shock resistant uniforms and water guns – not something that would be deemed as effective on any other person but sadly water guns were enough to keep me down. They were no longer taking any chances on me. The redheaded guard strolled over with a bag of strange orange liquid and hung it up on the rail next to my medical bed, unhooking the saline bag that had been hanging in its place; the guard hooked up the new liquid to my IV and began to let it drain into me.

"Laisse-moi tranquille!" I screamed; I wanted him to leave me alone. I wanted everyone to leave me alone, if they were going to keep punishing me for no reason.

I flinched as he ran his gloved hands over my bare thighs. The fact that he would not be able to feel any of my shocks through the rubber gloves made me feel sick. "Girl I love it when you speak that voulez vous talk to me. It gets really gets my juices flowing." He could do anything he wanted to me with his new uniform; as long as his skin didn't come into contact with mine he knew he had free game. There were few things that would stop my shock waves and it took the guards all of about a week to figure out what it was.

"I am going to get out of here and when I do, you best fucking hide!"

 **3POV**

Amanda Waller and company sat in their usual spot, in their usual restaurant. A group of people in their position knew they would not be disturbed in public. They had covert guards at every other table, ears and eyes everywhere.

"It's taken some time, but I finally have them, the worst of the worst." Amanda began as the waiters placed the group's meals in front of them. The mood at the table changed immediately, now they were talking business and if one person was not to be messed with during situations like this Amanda Waller would be that one person.

Across from Waller sat a white haired general, he and two other men in uniform agreed to this meeting to discuss the security of their city. Meta-humans were becoming a problem, since Superman made an appearance they have crawled out of the cracks in the earth, other have fallen from the sky. Humans were no match for them; they all knew that something had to be done.

"There are rumours Amanda, that some of them have abilities." The General began as Amanda took a sip of her drink. Nodding at his comment she placed the glass back on the table and pulled out a large brown file and placed it in the middle of the circular table for all to see.

"The rumours are true. Do you know what is wrong with a meta-human? The human got lucky with Superman, he shared our values. The next threat may not." Amanda said darkly as she looked up from her plate, locking eyes with the general who shook his head and took a gulp of his drink. "You are playing with fire Amanda." He said as he placed his drink down on the table, his eyes making their way over to the large file on the table.

"I am fighting fire with fire." Amanda replied, her voice cold and aloof. The two other men on the table remained quiet as the two continued their conversation. They knew after this many meetings which voice would be given reason.

"You are not trying to pitch us that Task Force X project of yours are you?" The General chuckled as he took a mouthful of his steak, he had heard this pitch a few times and each time it had been rejected, he knew better than to think that those on the top rankings would allow a group of villains to aid them in any way. They had too much pride for that – well they used to, now things were changing and the government wanted all the help they could get.

"Yes, only this time you are going to listen." Amanda said in a low growl as she placed her knife and fork down on her plate and moved to open the large folder. The men shuffled in their seats as Waller took out a smaller red file from the large file. Opening the red file and taking out a collection of paperwork Waller placed the first collection of papers on the table.

"Floyd Lawton AKA, Deadshot. He is the most wanted hitman in the world. Let's say he has an 'elite' clientele, he never misses his target. But everyone has a weakness that can be used as leverage – his – an eleven year old honour student in Gotham City, his daughter. So we watched her and waited." Waller explained as the men passed the documents around the table, each man scanning over the vital information and taking in anything they may be able to use in the future.

"You caught him?" The general asked as he passed the documents around the table."Let's just say we tipped off a certain member of the Gotham City." Waller chuckled as she took a sip of her wine. "Where is he now?" One of the men on the table asked as he placed Deadshot's file back on the table.

"Let's just say I put him in a hole and threw away the hole."

"Next up we have Harley Quinn, before she ran off and joined the circus she was known as Dr Harleen Quinzel a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She was assigned to The Clown himself. She thought she was curing him, but she was falling in love." Amanda explained as she placed the Harley Quinn's file on the table.

"Talk about a workplace romance gone wrong" The general scoffed as she took hold of the documents and flicked through the pages. "They became the King and Queen of Gotham City and God help anyone who disrespected the Queen. She is crazier than him and more fearless – The Bat got a hold of her to and now she is in the same whole as Deadshot." Waller chuckled as she took another sip of wine.

"Then there is the Aussie, Digger Harkness or as the tabloids call him: Captain Boomerang. He has robbed every bank in Australia at least once and he came to America to see what he could find. He doesn't work very well with others but he tangled with a meta-human and lived to tell the tale so we locked him away to." The General shook his head as Amanda kept eating nonchalantly, he knew she was cold and would do anything to get a job done but he never realized how quickly she was willing to rip someone's freedom from them.

"And have you heard of the pyrokinetic homeboy, Chato Santana?" Amanda continued as she handed the General the file with the photo of a heavily tattooed bald man. "On the streets they call him El Diablo. This LA gangbanger thought he was King of the world until he lost his Queen." Waller chuckled as she took another bite of her food, she was half way through her meal, the other men seemed to have stopped eating, perhaps talk of these criminal put them off their expensive meals.

"How did you catch him?" One of the men asked Waller who smirked and continued to cut up her steak. "We didn't catch him, he surrendered. He got jumped in a prison riot and incinerated half the yard – the footage was incredible." She said with a glint of sadistic glee in her eyes, she had seen the video a few times each time she couldn't quite believe it. How a man that looked like him could turn over thirty men to dust in one movement of his hands.

The general picked up the next document and then dropped it back on the table again. Disgust covered his face as he looked at the image of the scaled meta-human. "Oh my God what is that thing?" The General winced as he picked up the document once more; composing himself he looked through the information.

"That would be Waylon Jones AKA, Killer Croc. He looked like a monster, so they treated him like a monster and then after time he became a monster. He was chased out of town by The Bat and looked for sanctuary elsewhere, he never found it." Waller explained, any normal person would feel a little bit of pity for the creature, all he wanted was to be accepted by society but he had been driven out by those same people. Adapting himself to live underground, he had gained the taste for raw flesh having had to scour the sewers of the city.

It was now apparent that the gentlemen around the table had lost their appetite, they quickly looked over the deformed creatures file and placed in face down to avoid looking at it. Amanda smirked as she watched the men behave in such a way.

"Next up we have Mademoiselle Cleo Montagneux, daughter of the late French psychiatrist Dr Homer Montagneux. This girl may look like a sweet treat but after the tests her father carried out this young woman could power the whole of Gotham if we attached the right wires to her. An electrokenetic meta-human; she's a walking talking battery. Her weakness, unlike our other elemental meta-human Miss Montagneux is vulnerable to her own shockwaves; if she is wet she is rendered useless and will do more damage to herself than others." Waller explained as she finished her meal and placed her knife and fork down.

"So keeping her in line will not be that hard." The General smirked as he looked down at the photo of the woman.

"Exactly." Waller chuckled as she finished her glass of wine and motioned for a waiter to refill her glass. "I saved the best for last, The Witch, a sorceress from another dimension. A real life, magic-wielding-making-shit-disappearing witch."

"A witch? Are you messing with us Waller?" One of the men at the table scoffed as picked up the profile of the next person. Amanda Waller just smirked and continued relaying her briefings to the men.

"Archaeologist Dr June Moone, she wandered into the wrong cave and opened something she shouldn't have. Releasing a meta-human more powerful than any we have ever encountered. The Enchantress. She inhabits Dr Moone's body now. Some say the witch had a secret buried heart and whoever finds it can control the witch so we searched for it and we found it. " Waller smirked as she opened a silver case to show what looked like a green ball of moss locked behind a secure glass casing.

"So let me get this straight, you want to put our national security in the hands of witches, gangbangers and crocodiles? They are villains Amanda; what makes you think you can control them?" The General asked as he reviewed the documents of the proposed new _heroes._

"Because getting people to work against their own self interest is what I do for a living. In a world of flying men and monsters, this is the only way to protect our country." Waller replied coldly. The General and the other men nodded; disappointed at their own weakness they caved to the idea. They knew the world needed something; they needed people to do the dirty work that the heroes were unwilling to do.

 **Two Weeks Later**

No one had expected an attack on the city, then again, no one ever does. The Enchantress had escaped, broken free from her holds and now with the help of her brother she was building an army like earth had never seen before. All she needed was her heart and she would be unstoppable.

The head of national security has given the green light to Project X and under Amanda Waller's orders; Colonel Officer Rick Flag had been shipped out to collect the new _heroes_.

A few miles out from the attack site lay a military base which at this time, was being used as a medical facility; multiple casualties lined up in beds being attended to by the military doctors. At the farthest end away from civilians a group of heavily guards soldiers wheeled out the seven prisoners. Each member's head, neck, wrists and ankles strapped down to their chairs respectively. All except Killer Croc who had been wheeled out on a vertical metal sheet which he was strapped too. The guards did not want to fight the creature to get him to sit down; he was not as malleable as the others.

As the prisoners were brought out a large crowd formed around them. Colonel Flag stood in the centre of the field with his second in commands, both men heavily armed and if the expression on their faces was anything to go by – they were not in the playing mood.

"Unlock them." Rick ordered to his men as the last prisoners chair was locked in place, much to the sheer horror of his team who began to whisper and heckle about how dangerous the prisoners were.

"Colonel with all due respect, do you know what these people can do?!" Rick's second in command asked as he turned to his superior.

"Yes that's why I need you to unlock them." Rick said again, this time his voice contained more malice as he motioned to the prisoners.

"Yes Sir." As Colonel Flag looked over his new 'team', he grimaced and chewed on the inside of his mouth. He was disgusted by the idea of working will criminals and murders such as them but completing this mission for Waller was the only way he was going to be able to save the woman he loved, and for her, he would walk to the ends of the earth.

"Anyone tries anything my boys will shoot you. Do you understand?" He growled as the soldiers began to unlock the prisoners from their restraints. Each person was untied and stood up from their chairs, stretching out their aching limbs and taking the time to take in the fresh air. All except Cleo who remained in her glass chair with a brown wire bag over her head and rubber cuffs holding her in place.

"Unlock her too" Rick ordered as he noticed the soldiers who had not followed orders. The group of four soldiers had been placed on security around Cleo's cell. All at one point had been shocked and send to the medical wing. They had their shock free suits on but they still were unsure about the idea of letting her out with no restraints whatsoever. The guards were equipped with tasers for the other prisoners but tasers would not work on her. Her own voltage was the only thing that could shock her, they tried to taser her once before and she brushed it off.

"When you lot are finished playing with yourselves you can get on with it." Rick's second in command barked at the team who nodded and moved into formation to unlock her restraints.

 **El Diablo POV**

My body ached; I had not been on my feet for a very long time. I guess that is what happens when you get locked up in a water tank for months, not that is was anything less than a monster like me deserved. None the less it felt good to be out in the open, to feel the fresh air. One thing I was not too happy about was the sheer amount of people around me. I felt trapped and when I felt trapped I got mad and when I got mad, bad shit would go down. I wasn't living for that life no more, I was a repentant man. God as my witness I swore I wouldn't go down that violent path no more.

During my time spent locked away, I had changed. The violent man that everyone was expecting to use as a weapon was no more; that man had died long ago. He was not coming back; not ever…not after what I had done. No more innocent lives would be taken by me, not now, not ever.

Looking around I measured up the other inmates, all but one was out of restraints stretching their bodies out. They must have been kept in similar conditions to me; maybe they were lucky and had a bit of a better cell but with the sadistic cabrones that were guarding us over our time here.

My eyes fell on the figure still in the chair; it was a female from what I could make out from her clothing. She remained locked up in her glass chair, unlike the metal chairs that we had been brought in, this woman was restrained by what seemed to be a rubber or plastic cuff. It was a bit strange to say the least.

The guards which surrounded her had a white plastic suit on over there usual clothes, thick blue rubber gloves covered their arms. It looked like overkill to me, what was so bad about his chick that she needed guards to wear that shit?

"Welcome to the party Mademoiselle." Colonel Flag chuckled as the guards pulled the brown bag off of the woman's head. Out of all of the prisoners, she was the most shocking – the others looked like criminals, they had the bodies, the builds and the faces of someone that would do some evil shit. This chick, she looked like she should be working in Starbucks. She didn't look threatening at all.

"Je vais te tuer!" The woman growled as she pulled against her rubber cuffs. I had no idea what the woman was saying but whatever she was shouting at the guards made them a little anxious.

"No you won't be killing anybody. Unless of course you want another shower today." Rick chuckled as he clicked his fingers and a number of soldiers pulled out a weapon I was familiar with; the guards had commissioned an advanced water hydrant gun a couple of months ago. The guards also had these fucking things on me; I guess this chick wasn't a fan of water either.

"Alright, can I please be let loose now?" The woman asked. She had winced upon seeing the new weapons and calmed down completely. Her French accent was thick it was hard to make out what she was saying, I mean I was Latino, I knew I had an accent but damn, this chick might as well have been speaking Russian.

As they unlocked her from her chair she stood up slowly and stretched her legs out, a average looking chick, no supermodel by any stretch, her dark sandy blonde hair was pulled to the back of her head. She was pale; nowhere near as pale as the other crazy looking chick next to her, that bitch was a whole different level of odd looking. As she stretched her limbs out the guards kept their weapons pointed at her. I got a better look at the woman as she turned her head to the side to get a better look at the rest of us. Her face was lightly bruised, the yellowish marking indicating that she had had more than one recent altercation with the guards.

She looked around at all of us taking in each of the persons characteristics, she was on the farthest side of the court so I was waiting for her to look in my direction, I was expecting a look of shock, fear or disgust – when you looked like me you got used to people looking at you like that. It had been my intention, when I ran the streets my ink would shit people up, it was useful in business, you got far if you could intimidate the shit outta people. Nowadays, the man on the outside matched the monster on the inside.

I was surprised however that when her green eyes met my own that her expression remained neutral; she had no outward reaction to my tattoos which is something that didn't happen often. After a moment her gaze passed behind me to the guards who were pointing the water guns at me. She raised an eyebrow and cracked a smile at me which confused me a little bit. People in our situation don't tend to smile and if they do smile it is because they are inflicting or planning on inflicting a large amount of fucking pain on a brother. Her gaze didn't linger that long as we were all interrupted by the smaller pale female.

 **Cleo POV**

"What's that? I should kill everyone and escape? Sorry the voices…"

Well, that was not the first thing I expected to come out of this girls mouth. I turned and looked at the slim blonde woman and blinked a few times. It had gone completely silent as all the guards watched the woman, she was looking around with glazed over eyes. Slightly unnerving I had to admit, I was stood next the woman, if she was going to try and kill everyone I would be one of the first ones she would try and grab -never a good thing.

"I'm kidding that's not what they really said," The blonde woman giggled as she waved her arms dismissively. I had to admit that was pretty funny, I looked around and realized I was the only person laughing…that was awkward. The blonde woman turned to me with a wide toothed grin; I smiled back and then looked around at the guards and other prisoners who were all staring at us.

"You are all miserable little men aren't you?" I scoffed at the men surrounding us; the soldiers tightened the grip on their weapons whilst the other prisoners just looked around some smirking at the display, others like the heavily tattooed bald dude looked anxious as hell.

"I like a man that smiles. My Puddin' smiles all the time." The blonde woman next to me smiled as she turned to face me totally ignoring the guards and their weapons. Her hair was pulled back in pigtails, she was thin her orange jumpsuit hung off of her body like bag.

"Harley Quinn nice to meet'cha." She sang as she held her hand out to me. I stepped back a little to make sure no static passed through her little body. I smiled back and shrugged apologetically as she crooked her head to the side, obviously confused as to why I stepped back.

"Cleo Montagneux. It's not a good idea to touch me I'm afraid." I said with a smile. She looked at me for a minute clearly a bit puzzled but she soon broke into a big grin and blew me a kiss. "I will blow ya a kiss instead then Suga'." She laughed making me laugh too.

Our bonding session was cut short when the Colonel stepped forward from his position and addressed us both. "Ladies, when you are quite finished…it would be great if you could both SHUT UP!" I blinked a few times and stepped back a little; I hated it when people shouted at me. It made me very nervous, not that I wasn't a nervous person to begin with – having people shout at me however was something that would make me jump and spark out.

"Hey mister we are making friends over 'ere!" Harley snapped back at the Colonel as he glared at us both. "Shut up or my boys will shoot you both." He barked back as he walked closer to us both, making me shuffle slightly and step back. I was no soldier or criminal I didn't know why I was here. I was quite happy being a bartender in a strip club.

"Why am I here I have done nothing!" I shout at the guards causing the other members to turn to look at me. They all looked like criminals of some sort, I had heard of a few of them, working in strip clubs gives you a certain breed of clientele. This type of clientele, relay drunken information to a bartender as if we were robots that didn't hold onto information.

"Another word and they soak you." Rick growled down to me. I swallowed hard and stepped back a little. I was not a fighter, I tried my hardest to look like it in my current circumstance but I knew full well that even the younger guards would be able to knock me down if I was wet. With a sigh I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at the ground.

 **3POV**

Colonel Flag didn't care for any member of his new team, Cleo could plead all she wanted that she was innocent but the data on her file said otherwise. She deserved to be here as much as any of the others did, even if she couldn't admit it to herself.

"What have we got here? Twelve pounds of shit in a ten pound sack. Welcome to the party Captain Boomerang." Rick chuckled as he stepped over the brown body bad which had been carried in from a chopper. The others watched the figure in the bad wriggle and fight against the material as a soldier cut open the bag.

 _Big mistake._

Within the second, the enraged man was on his feet and had punched two guards in the face before being pinned to a wall by Colonel Flag.

"Hey, want going on man? I was playing mahjong with me nanna and next thing I know I am getting shot in the neck." The dishevelled Australian exclaimed as he was pinned against the wall, he was a large man, bearded with a golden tooth, he didn't look the cleanest of everyone – even considering the fact the other prisoners had been living in less than sanitary conditions.

"Shut up! You were caught robbing a diamond exchange." Rick scoffed as he pressed a knife up against the Australian mans neck. "I was not!" The Australian whined as he was released from the wall, brushing himself off and winking at the women before strutting into the line up.

Last but not least, a black car pulled up and a man of native origins was pulled out of the car, he was clad in ropes and leather. As he was released from his cuffs he looked around at the line up with a groan. A young female guard decided it was a good idea to get in his face and quickly received a blow to the face. Much to the amusement of Harley Quinn and the horror of Cleo and a few other members of the guard, Diablo shook his head disapprovingly whilst the Australian and Deadshot muttered something to themselves.

"Was that really called for?" Cleo snapped at the man who made his way over to the team. A few members of the team looked over, wondering if she would receive the same treatment from Slipknot.

"What? She had a mouth." Slipknot chuckled as he shrugged and stood in the line. Harley let out a loud cackle from next to her obviously enjoying the exchange. Cleo shook her head and turned back round to face the front. She was not happy about being in this position; she was nowhere near as fucked up as the rest of the people in this line up. She was sure there had to have been a mistake somewhere along the line.

 **Cleo POV**

This felt like the strangest first day of school I had ever had. The new kids lined up eyeing each other up for weaknesses. It was all unnerving – I was not prepared for this. I was in the wrong place that much was certain. I mean half of them seemed civil enough but I didn't understand why I was in this line up. If they expected to use me as a weapon they were in for a shock, not literally although that could be arranged. I had little control over my powers, I mean I thought by now I would be able to control the static levels on my body – that was wishful thinking, I have been like this for as long as I remember and the older I got the worse the static became.

If they wanted to use me as a weapon, they better be able to get me to control it. I was good at keeping away from people, wearing materials that won't conduct my static but I rarely used anything other than my static. It became too much of an issue to control, I tried once – that ended badly. Even when I don't try to use my 'gift' I end up shocking someone or stopping something electrical from working. I stood trying to make myself as small as possible in the group; I was still on the end and had a good view of the group and the full line up. They were all strange characters, I caught the Australian looking my way – he shot me a wink and I looked away quickly. I was not in any mood to be dealing with that shit.

"Listen up! In your necks is a nanite explosive. It's as small as a grain of rice but has the power of a hand grenade." Colonel Rick said gruffly as he returned to the front of the line up. My eyes widened as I grabbed hold of my neck and tried to feel for the nanite bomb, I couldn't feel a thing. How small was this thing?! The other members of the line up were doing the same thing, some more subtly than others.

"Try to escape, you die. Try to kill each other you die, step out of line and you die. Vex me and you die." Colonel Rick barked as he paced up and down the line. I looked over in horror, I didn't fancy having my inside sprayed against the nearest wall.

"I am known to be quite vexing – just pre-warning you." Harley piped up from her spot in the line. "Lady SHUT UP!" Rick shouted back making the blond pout and sulk in her spot.

"This is the deal, you are going somewhere very bad to do something that will get you killed but until that happens; you are my problem." Rick explained as he stood toe to toe with Deadshot. Deadshot had taken it upon herself to act as the in mates representative, no one seemed to be complaining and if the rumours about this man were true I would not want to get on his bad side, I didn't fancy a bullet in my side.

"Was that supposed to be some kind of pep talk?" Deadshot chuckled as he moved closer to the Colonel, openly mocking him. A few members of the group chuckled to themselves; it was like the class clown calling out the teacher in school. Nobody wanted to stop the exchange but we all knew it could end one of the two ways.

"Yes, that was your pep talk. Your shit is over there in those cases, get what you need to fight – wheels up in ten." Rick stated coldly, unfazed by the other mans intimidation tactics. The group turned around to see a collection of marked cases, each with our initials on them. There was a moment of tension before the group of onlookers dispersed and returned to their previous tasks leaving us all to move over to our cases.

I looked down at the case with my initials sprayed on the top, I looked around for a moment and noticed everyone was pulling out weapons and outfits, all I assumed belonging to them from their villainous years before. I had no idea what they would have found of mine to put in my box, I barely had anything of worth. Opening the case I looked down at the contents and shook my head, a small smile spread across my face as I looked at the item which was hidden underneath my clothes.

 _You sneaky sons of bitches!_

* * *

 _Heeeyloooww,_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise that next chapter will involve a lot more interactions between characters._

 _So what do we think is in the case? Leave your suggestions as a review and I will think of the best one ^_^_

 _Thank you to everyone who had liked and followed this story, it means a lot. If you leave a review or a comment I will love you 100x more I promise :P_

 _See you all in the next chapter!_

 _NQ_

 _X_


	3. ChapterTwo: What are we?

' _ello 'ello!_

 _First of all, I would like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone for reading. This story has hit the 900+ reader mark in 3 days. That has blown my mind you have no idea! I am a huge mess of emotions about that._

 _Secondly, I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has left a comment on my last two chapters. You make my day, I jump around like a silly child when I get a notification that someone has commented….yes I am that easily amused. ^_^_

 _Thank you to :_ Brazilwolf, VampWolf92, Rihimesama, SamCro92 & The three anonymous Guests for commenting on my last chapter – to the anonymous Guest who commented twice – human you made my night thank you so much, I went back and changed the French part so thank you for that! *Virtual hug for all involved*

Anyways, you are here to read not listen to me rant. Please enjoy the next chapter ^_^

NQ

Xxx

* * *

 **Chapter 3: What are we some kind of Suicide Squad?**

 **3POV**

As the inmates each went through their cases, each person pulled out the items which brought back memories, some good and some bad. Diablo stared down at his case; the only items in his large case were his clothes and one of his old jackets. Picking the jacket up he looked it over, it hadn't changed in the years he had been locked up. All the memories came flooding back, biting down on the side of his mouth and letting out a small growl he put it back in the case and began to change into his clothes. He didn't want to be doing this, he had told them he would not be a weapon and he had meant it.

As he looked around at the others, each member of the group took out their respective items, the large reptilian looking back had pulled out a large leather jacket which he had began licking. Turning his attention to the other members; the Australian was sharpening a collection of bladed boomerangs, the self appointed spokesman Floyd was checking over his sniper rifle whilst Harley was hooting and airing about her clothes and weapons which she picked up and looked over gleefully.

Turning to look to the last member of the team Diablo took a double take as the blonde stepped out of her jumpsuit, pulling her a PVC coat around her body. It made him chuckle a little, he didn't expect to find a woman with some modesty in the line up and amongst people like them it was rare. He turned his neck to avoid staring at the women as they changed – as he did he caught sight of the Australian man staring at the two women.

 **Captain Boomerang POV**

I think I must've been shot and gone to heaven. I mean being in a group full of blokes wasn't what I had in mind for a good time but we were lucky enough to have two lovely looking lasses in our midst. By the looks of things, the guards were not considerate enough to have taken the ladies off to change in private. This was something I was not complaining about in the slightest – pulling my beloved pink unicorn into my coat I shut my case and sat on top of it, taking in the show before me. I had never been a subtle man, I never thought there was any need to be subtle, the ladies liked me just fine and if I could get an eyeful whilst I was here I would not say no.

I didn't know where to look first;, I was not interested in the men who had began changing with no issues. I didn't want to see that shit if I wanted to see a cock I could look between me own legs, that kind of shit weren't for me.

 _The ladies however, that was entirely my cup of tea._

 **Cleo POV**

I don't know what that Australian tramp was looking at but he was being a little less than subtle. Looking around to see if there was anywhere I could change in privacy I was met with disappointment as there was no curtain to cover myself, I mean I wasn't prude by any means I worked in strip club I had seen people naked a lot, it didn't faze me. However, these people were dangerous and some of them were downright creepy, I didn't fancy the idea of changing in front of them.

Looking to my side I noticed that the other woman was already changed into her new underwear and much to the enjoyment of the on looking soldiers and prisoners had bent down to collect her clothes.

Looking down at my own case of belongings I quickly caught site of my PVC gloves and pulled them over my hands and rolled them up my arms. I felt so much better now they were on, all immediate danger was reduced. They had kept me in these horrible cotton jumpsuits which would catch fire if I used too much static…never a good thing.

I grimaced at the idea of changing but it had to be done. I quickly unzipped my yellow jumpsuit and stepped out of it, earning a whistle form the perverted Aussie. I shot him a glare and picked up my black PVC coat and wrapped it around me covering my underwear. The Australian let out a groan if disapproval before I pulled off my underwear and tights under the cover of my coat.

Dropping the dirty pair of underwear in the box, I flicked through the items in my box before pulling out one of my favourite dresses; I couldn't lie and say I was not impressed with whoever stole these items from my studio. Pulling it out I looked over it, I had been called all sorts by customers for wearing this dress 'Wednesday Addams' was one of the more common nicknames I had be called for wearing this dress, I know it probably looked tacky, a rubber copy of Wednesday Addams' dress - but it was so comfortable and the fact it stopped most of my static made me love it even more. Undoing my coat earned me another cat call from the Australian; I managed to ignore him as much as Harley was doing. I don't know how she managed it but she stood in her underwear trying to pick out clothes. She seemed to be having more trouble than I was.

Pulling my dress over my head I ran my hands over the rubber material flattening it to my figure, which after my time behind bars had got much thinner than I would have liked. I bent down and pulled out a small pair of tiny black shorts and pulled them over my legs. The shorts helped me cover any other dignified part of me, if I had to kick someone I didn't want the last thing they saw to be my privates. I knew whatever mission I was going on I would need something to move in, luckily for me the dress I had picked had a flowing skirt. I didn't think a skin tight pencil dress would work very well with whatever I was doing – It was hard to bend over to pick up beer bottles for customers in that thing. This flowing dress was much more movable, I bent down one more and collected my boots – a pair of Dr Marten's these babies had been with me for years, the rubber soles helped me not pass my static into metal floors, good for all the times I had to take the underground. In fact I had made sure most of my heels had glass or rubber soles for that very reason – if I wasn't practical I was nothing.

Last but not least, I pulled out a small box from the bottom of my case I had no idea how these people have got a hold of this item. Flicking the black box open, I looked down at the necklace in the box, a small glass lightning bolt pendent hung on a chain. I smiled sadly and placed it around my neck, letting the white glass bolt hang just above my breast.

 **3POV**

The girls were just about finished changing, a number of soldiers had stopped what they were doing and started to stand and stare. El Diablo didn't have much to change into, his white vest and jeans were all he needed, pulling on his coat he looked around to check his surroundings, still anxious that people were about to shoot him or worse. He never let his guard now, he knew better than that.

As he turned to look at his new teammates he frowned slightly at Captain Boomerang. The man seemed to have no tact; he was sat on his case watching the two females change. Before the fire starter repented he would have joined in, he was not one to avoid looking at beautiful women but now he was a different man. The women deserved some respect, they were in the team for a reason and he liked to think they had not been dragged out for the men to look at.

"Don't play like that bro, let the girls change in peace. That's disrespectful man." Diablo called over to the Australian who cocked his head to the side to look at the tattooed man, giving him a disapproving look the larger man chuckled and pointed at the two women who were still changing.

"What are you telling me you don't like looking at two naked women? You've been locked up for too long mate." The Australian chuckled as he turned back to watch the women change, causing the rest of the team to look around at the two women. Cleo had just finished putting on her necklace and was wiping down her dress. Harley was pulling on her shirt over her head, out of the two Harley had much fewer clothes on. Cleo had very little skin showing, the stops of her arms and her legs were the only parts of her body without PVC.

"We 'ave an audience 'Arley" Cleo sighed, her accent making a few people lean in to understand what she was saying.

"What?" Harley asked completely oblivious to the attention they were receiving from the males. Looking over to Cleo she shrugged her shoulders and carried on getting dressed.

"What wont it fit anymore? Too much junk in the trunk?" Harley asked Floyd as he looked down at his jacket. "Nah, every time I wear this thing people end up dead." He replied with running his thumb over the material.

"So?"Harley asked with an evil grin as she played with her weapons, picking out bats and hammers deciding which one to take with her. "I like putting it on." Floyd replied with a smirk before putting on his jacket.

"I guess a lot of people are going to die soon." Harley giggled as she licked her teeth. The team had moved closer together to talk.

"Yes, it's us. We are being led to our deaths." Diablo said, he was more than cautious about the entire situation. Cleo looked down at the floor slightly concerned about the truth of his statement.

"Hey speak for yourself mate. Hey, what is that crap on your face does it wash off or?" Captain Boomerang laughed as he pointed at the tattooed man's face, receiving a death glare from the former gangbanger. In another life, he would have beat his ass for a comment like that. He was not one to be disrespected, he had not got his name in the streets from being a pushover or a pussy.

"Don't be so rude, at least 'e doesn't look like a 'omeless 'illbilly." Cleo snapped over to the Australian man, she was not a fan of him by any stretch he was an arrogant asshole. He had no regard for people around him, the others didn't seem to be as offended by him but then again she as not American there were a few cultural differences and the Australians humour did not match well with her own.

"Says the woman wearing PVC in the middle of August." The Aussie snapped back with a chuckle.

"You didn't have a problem with watching me put it on." Cleo snapped back at Boomerang, he reminded her of the drunk punters she had dealt with in the strip club, they came in groups and she had her ways of dealing with them.

"No, I had no problem at all with you doing that darlin" Boomerang winked and grinned flashing his golden tooth, making Cleo grimace and shake her head as she turned back to the group who were still deep in conversation.

"Hey if you like a girl can you light her cigarette with your pinkie, cus that's real classy." Harley asked the tattooed man with a grin. Diablo stayed quiet not answering any questions, he was not the person that they had heard of, if they were interested in his powers they came to talk to him a few years too late.

"You might want to leave the old boy alone; he could torch this whole joint if he wanted to. Ain't that right Ese?" Floyd said as he tried to break the tension. Diablo looked over to Floyd and nodded slightly. "You got nothing to worry about from me, I'm cool homie." Floyd nodded respectfully and turned round to face the stand-off between the Aussie and the French woman.

"What you hiding in that coat man? A hot water bottle?" He asked as he grabbed hold of the pink stuffed animal in Boomerang's jacket. "A pink unicorn? Dude…what is that?" He asked as he stared at the pink fluffy animal, confused as to why a grown ass man would need to carry something so childish around with him.

"It's just Pinky, she brings me luck." Boomerang commented as he snatched the fluffy animal back off of Floyd and stuffed him back in his coat pocket, causing the other members of the group to smirk and chuckle to themselves.

"I do not understand." Cleo said as she tiled her head to the side. She was confused, very confused – why did such a large man carry a child's toy?

"It's a fetish thing darlin' maybe I could show you later?" Boomerang replied as he moved closer to the blonde and tried to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Boomerang, I wouldn't touch her." Floyd warned, he had overhead talk about the French woman and her shocking tendencies. Some of the guard who were transferred from her cell had been allocated to watch him – they talked.

"Why not the ladies love me ain't that right – shit!" Boomerang began and he placed his arm around Cleo's waist causing him to tense up as blue shock waves bolted up and down his body, he fell to the ground with a loud thud, blinking a few times as Cleo stepped back looking really guilty she wrapped her arms across her body and lowered her head.

"Boss there goes another one!" A guard called out to Colonel Flag as Boomerang started to come around and shake himself off.

"Damn girl you need some kind of warning sign around your neck or some shit. You might hurt someone!" Floyd exclaimed with a grin, Cleo shrugged and stepped back again as Colonel Rick stormed over and stood in her face.

"Montagneux! What part of do not fight each other or I kill you did you misunderstand?" Rick shouted in Cleo's face making her wince a little. "He grabbed a hold of me!" She tried to explain, he touched her without her permission, he deserved what he had got, even if she had not intended for it to happen.

"I don't care go get your shit woman!" Rick growled and pointed back to her case which had her jacket resting on the top of it. With a sigh Cleo moved over to her case and collected her things.

"Everyone is getting along so well!" Harley smiled as she stretched out her arms, receiving funny looks from all inmates. She skipped off and carried on applying her makeup.

 **Diablo POV**

What the Hell was that? That French chick made that Australian dude drop like deadweight. She didn't even move, he grabbed hold of her. That shit was intense! I watched as the young woman stepped back, I could see she looked really guilty, which surprised me; everyone here seemed very at home with causing pain, even me. Her however, something was strange about her, by the way she dressed I had expected her to be a little more….crazy? Then again did she need to be a crazy bitch if she can drop a man double her size?

I watched her walk over to her case muttering something to herself in her mother tongue. Everyone else was getting on with their own shit, I had nothing better to do so I walked over to the French woman and stood by her case as she collected her last few items and shut the case.

"Can I 'elp you?" She asked as she looked up from the case, standing up and crossing her arms over herself defensively. I could see she was uncomfortable – that was expected, I knew I was intimidating.

"Oye, what was that shit back there?" I asked; I might as well get straight to the point. No point messing around with the situation we found ourselves in. The French woman groaned and sat down on her case looking up at me.

"That 'shit' was static." She said as she made herself comfortable.

"Static? So like electricity or somethin'?" I asked as I crossed my arms and watched the woman.

"Yes electricity. It's kind of my thing. I'm not exactly a fan of physical contact." She said dryly as she made sure her boots were tightened properly.

"Yeah, no shit." I commented with a slight smile. She chuckled as she looked up at me. It was strange, she looked at me the same way she looked at everyone else, she had no commented on my appearance, on my tattoos; she was being real chill about the whole thing really. It was a nice change for someone to be like that.

"Do you do that all the time?" I asked, I watched her smile fade into a pensive frown – I grimaced a little, I should have known better than to ask insensitive shit. If this woman was like me, we don't like questions about our 'gifts'. I stepped back a little as the blonde woman stood up from her case and dusted herself off before looking at me.

"I can't control it. When people get too close they get a shock, they get hurt. It's how it works." She said coldly, her demeanor had changed, I could tell I had hit a sensitive issue. Mentally kicking myself for being a fool I nodded at her comment. Deciding silence was the best option at the moment.

 **Cleo POV**

This man was hard to read, he had a nice energy compared to the other guys. He seemed to be a lot more peaceful than the others – which did surprise me a little, I couldn't lie. He had been the only person to come over to me too talk, something I had not expected from anyone so the fact that out of everyone this guy had been the one to do it was nice.

I studied the man for a little while whilst we talked, he was not an unattractive man, his body was covered in tattoos, his face was heavily tattooed and resembled a skull. That must have been really painful to have done; this man must be quite strong to sit through that. He had thick black rings around his eyes, the skin under the eyes is so sensitive I couldn't imagine how painful it must have been to sit through getting a tattoo there.

I had always wanted a tattoo, I loved the way they looked I thought they were really sexy. Although that secret is between me and God. I would have got a tattoo by now but in reality, the idea that I would ever be able to let some stranger near my static skin with a big metal needle…well let's just say it would not turn out the best for either person.

"What about you? What is your ' _shit'_? The other guy was on about you ' _torching'_ the place? What does that mean?" I asked the man in front of me, he had been quiet for a little too long, it was unsettling as he was just looking at me. I don't know if I said something out of line but he tensed up a little and I noticed a hint of sadness behind his eyes.

"I don't do that shit no more." He said in a gruff tone as he shook his head, it was almost as if he was trying to convince himself with that statement. I frowned a little. "Don't do what?" I asked, now intrigued by this man's potential. I watched as he turned his palms to face up and all of a sudden a ball of flames appeared on his palms. I opened my mouth a little as I watched the pretty fire in his hands; it was the coolest thing I had ever seen. He was like me; I had never met another person that could control an element other than my brother and me.

"C'est beau! That is so pretty." I gasped as I watched the flames dance around in his hand. I could see him watching me; he looked confused I don't think he was expecting me to react in that way.

 **Diablo POV**

Was this bitch crazy? Normal people don't think my shit is pretty, normal people trip at the sight of the shit I can do. People run away or avoid me completely and here this chick is staring at the fire like I had just made a puppy out of thin air.

"Na girl it's not pretty, it's dangerous. When I get mad I do horrible things. It's not something I am proud of." I said as I closed my hand putting out the flame much to her obvious disappointment. I watched as the blonde pulled off one of her gloves and wiggled her fingers a few times, blue sparks of electricity danced around her fingers, looping around and under each finger before running up her now bare arm. It was a sight to see, I had never met anyone else that could do shit similar to me. I was cursed by the Devil. That's what my ma used to say when was growing up. _"Tu poder es del Diablo!"_ She used to yell at me. It was strange that this chick was also cursed with some freaky shit too.

"We all do 'orrible things when we are upset." She said sadly, the sparks on her arm disappeared as she pulled her gloves back on.

"Not like me…not like what I have done. Normal people don't do that shit." I said as I tightened my hands into fists, flashbacks of my past flew into my mind; I tried to push them out. I saw enough of the images every time I closed my eyes, I didn't need to see them when my eyes were open too.

"I don't think anyone on this team is normal monsieur and I also do not think you are the only one who has done awful things." She said as she looked over at the rest of the group. It was true, I knew some of the team by name and by their reputation they had all killed people and don't horrible shit. That was a given, but I bet none of them had killed their own family. That shit you can't come back from no matter how much you repent – that shit is done and it will always be my fault.

I sighed and took a moment to compose myself, I hated talking about this deep shit and this chick had me going into it during out first conversation. That shit wasn't normal, but I felt like she understood to an extent I mean, it couldn't have been easy to have to deal with the shit she had going on.

"Let's just say that I am not the type of person innocent people need to be around. You get me guapa?" I said with a sad smile, she nodded back with a small smile before we walked over to the rest of the team.

"What is your name anyway?" I asked as we walked, realising we had gotten into a deep conversation and I had not even introduced myself.

"Cleo, Cleo Montagneux." She replied, pronouncing her surname in a way I would never be able to copy. The French were able to talk in a way that we Latinos would never master – it just sounded wrong.

"Diablo."

 **3POV**

Now introductions were over the team stood in a line in front of their new 'team leader'. In his hands he held a tablet with a live stream loading.

"Behold the voice of God." He said dryly as the stream loaded to reveal Amanda Waller who looked less than happy behind the camera.

"For those of you that do not know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller. There is an event in Midway City, I want you to enter the city and rescue HVT-1 and get them to safety." She spoke, she was direct and cold. It was obvious she was the alpha dog, the woman in charge. Well it was obvious to everyone except Deadshot who as usual had to speak up on behalf of the team.

"I'm sorry, for those of us who don't speak 'good guy'. What is HVT-1?" he asked with a smirk a few members of the team chuckled and smirked at his comment, earning them a death glare from the colonel.

"The only person that matters in this city, the one person you can't kill." Waller replied coldly. She was clearly not in the mood for Floyd and his snarky comments.

"What is in it for us? I don't fancy the idea of getting myself killed for you." Captain Boomerang asked as she played with the fur lining on his coat. He did not want to be in this situation, he didn't work well in teams; he had never been able to share. That was not him, he was a thief, if he wanted to work in a team he would have got a normal job like everyone else, he wouldn't be robbing banks for money and diamonds every chance he got.

"Complete the mission you get time off your prison sentence, fail the mission and you die." Amanda replied coldly, her eyes cutting into the souls of each member of the team. A few rubbed their necks as they thought on the bomb that was now stuck in their skin.

Cleo rubbed her neck and shuffled in her spot, she was getting agitated at the whole situation. She was not meant to be here, she was a bartender not a mass murdered or master assassin.

"I shouldn't in prison at all, I am a just a bartender. I don't belong here, I am not a killer!" Cleo snapped at the screen causing a few people to snap their necks to the side to look at her. Clearly shocked at the outburst, some obviously did not believe her innocence as they chuckled to themselves.

"You could always start by killing Colonel America over here." Floyd chuckled as he pointed at the agitated Colonel who stood holding the tablet in his hands. If looks could kill half the team would have been on the ground by now.

"Anything happens to Colonel Flag I will kill every single one of you." Waller said in a low growl, a few people stopped smiling and tensed up a little.

"Remember I am watching. I see everything." Waller said as the feed came to a close. Everyone breathed a small sigh as they relaxed again. Cleo sighed and wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at the sky. This was not the best time of her life.

"There's your pep talk." Rick chuckled as he handed the tablet to another soldier who walked off with it.

"Well compared to your shit, she killed it." Deadshot chuckled and the group nodded in silent agreement. The woman's threats seemed a lot more real than the Colonels regardless of the fact that he was within shooting distance.

"So what are we then, are we some kind of suicide squad?"

"I will alert your next of kin. Now get a move on wheels up in five." Rick replied with a dark chuckle as he pushed his way past Deadshot and walked towards the helicopter.

Turning around to watch the Colonel walk off Cleo tilted her head to the side as the last few words of his last comment sunk in. She watched the soldier walk onto the large military chopper and panic began to set into the young French woman's heart.

"Wheels up?" Cleo squeaked in panic as she watched everyone walk off to the choppers; shaking her head she swallowed hard and followed the group.

 **" _This is not good; this is not good at all…."_**

* * *

Thank you for reading this far, I hope you have enjoyed so far. I'm trying to stay as true to character as I possibly can. Sorry if some people are OOC.

Please like and leave a comment. All your comments make my day and they kick me up the butt to write more.

NQ

X


	4. Chapter Three: Crash and Burn

**Morning!**

 _Here is the next chapter, I am trying to get one out every few days – the fact I am staying up all night is probably not helping me with content ^_^ woopsie! It's 10am and I am going to bed once this is uploaded – that is dedication for you guys!_

 _Thank you to the lovely_ VampWolf92 & Brazilwolf who left feedback on my last chapter! Your comments make my day, I really like to know what you liked and what you want to see – all suggestions welcome in the comment section.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you on the other side!

NQ

XX

* * *

 **Chapter fo** **ur: Crash and burn**

 **3POV**

The team made their way over to the choppers, some quicker than others. Cleo stood at the back of the group, she was terrified. She thought that given the fact her new boss new everything about everyone, she would have known not to send her up in an aircraft. That was not a good move and the idea of going into the chopper was making the French woman feel sick.

Turning round to face her new female teammate, Harley Quinn tilted her heed to the side. Confused as to why her teammate looked as pale as she did, it didn't take her many years of Psychiatric training to see that the French women was terrified. "What's wrong Sparky?" Harley asked as she sucked on a lollipop she had hidden in her jacket pocket.

"Vous êtes fous! You're mad! I am not getting on that thing!" Cleo said; her voice horse as she looked at the chopper. Her shaky tone had caught the attention of a few members of the group, Slipknot and Killer Croc shook their heads irritated by the French woman's unnecessary emotional outburst. Slipknot was not in the mood to babysit a woman during this mission, he had no qualms with punching her in the face to shut her up during the trip. Other members kept quiet, Deadshot was more interested in loading up his weapons and securing all his ammo than conversing with his teammates at this moment in time.

"Looks like our little French maid is scared of flying. Do you wanna sit on my lap darlin'? I can keep ya safe." Captain Boomerang chuckled as he looked over to the French woman. Cleo shot him a death glare as she crossed her arms and looked back at the helicopter.

"Come on lass, it aint that bad on my lap. No ladies have complained yet." He chuckled as he shot Cleo another wink and licked his lips. Harley laughed at the exchange between the two. Diablo on the other hand stood next to the Australian and was not amused by his treatment of the females, he had no respect and it pissed him off.

"You ain't funny man, dejala en paz." He snapped at the Australian who raised his hands in mock fear and laughed. "Alright, she can sit on _your_ lap if she really wants to. Which would you prefer darlin'? He can probably keep you warmer but I have a prettier face." Boomerang chuckled causing Cleo to grimace and shake her head at the taller man. She was not interested in sitting on any laps at this point, she was not getting on the chopper, or that is what she thought.

"You ain't got no respect man." Diablo shook his head making the Australian chuckle again, tensions were high amongst the team, it was obvious. They all stood exchanging glances at each other, taking notes and mentally sizing up their potential opponents. Most of the team were planning their own escape; the mission was just a cover mission for them. If they could get the chip out of their necks they would be gone in a seconds.

"Is there a problem here 'ladies'?" Rick Flag asked as he came up behind the team. A few members did a double take, they were sure they had watched him board the aircraft before, they didn't think on it too long as they made their way onto the chopper.

"Come on Sparky you can sit with me if you want." Harley sang as she motioned for the other woman to get on the aircraft. Cleo stood there for a minute and watched the team board the aircraft, flashbacks of fire and screaming danced around her mind as she slowly made her way up the ramp onto the aircraft.

"This is really a very bad idea…" She said shakily before she sat herself down between Harley and Diablo, luckily for her there was a decent gap between the two so she could sit without touching anyone. This didn't really make much difference as the French woman sat down and tired to make herself as small as possible to try and take up less space and more than anything else to comfort herself. No one else was going to be giving her a reassuring hug throughout this journey she might as well give herself one.

 **Diablo POV**

I was not on board with this shit but I had no choice. Those fuckers had shot me with a bomb and now I was being dragged around like some kind of slave. Not cool. The team that I was now part of were made up primarily of ex cons, murders and perverts. That Australian was pissing me off – in another life I would have torched his ass by now; nowadays I can try to ignore him as much as I can. What I can't deal with is him disrespecting women; that shit don't slide with me. It did once; I mean I was as bad as he was – a player among players. My old girl she knew it, yet she still prayed for me and stayed with my ass, until she couldn't take it no more. The guilt still ate away at me every day; they were dead because of me. My whole family, they were all dead because of me and how I fucked around on the streets, I thought I was king of my hood – I was, but I was a monster. I had a loving family and I lost it all because I lost sight of what really mattered. That shit, you never forgive yourself for no matter how many years pass.

I took a deep breath as I sat myself down in the seats on the chopper, everyone had sat down Harley had saved the seat between me and her for the French woman. Cleo slowly made her way up the ramp and into the chopper, she looked pale and I could tell she was shaking – what I couldn't tell however, was if that was due to her voltage or because she was nervous. That was soon cleared up as she sat down next to me, making sure she didn't touch anyone on the way down. She wrapped her gloved arms around her knees and tried to make herself as small as possible and closed her eyes. I did feel bad for the chick, out of everyone she was not taking this well. If what she was saying was true, she had no place being in this team. She was a meta-human; that seemed to mean that the government can use you however they want. It wasn't fair, that shit was wrong – we were the same as anyone else who walked the streets. Sadly, we never got the same respect. We are all made into weapons at some point. I looked down at the woman, she hadn't been sat down for five minutes and she had already fallen to sleep snoring lightly. _What an odd woman._

 **3POV**

The team were all prepped as the helicopter began to raise itself off of the ground. Suddenly, a short dark haired woman jumped on board the chopper much to the surprise of the team. Rick chuckled as he turned to the woman and commented on her time keeping; the Asian woman in question did not seem too bothered by his comments. There were no signs of fear there, she was not his enemy – that much was clear.

"Youre late." Rick chuckled as the woman walked onto the aircraft, making herself known to the team. "This is Katana, she has my back. She can cut you in half with one swipe of her sword, I would advise you _not_ to get killed by her, her sword traps the souls of its victims." Rick explained as the team looked over to the small Asian woman. A few of them chuckled to themselves not fully appreciating the fact they had yet another female on the team.

"I'm Harley Quinn, nice to meet'cha" The blonde woman smiled as she extended her hand out leaning over Deadshot in the process. "I love your perfume. What is that -the stench of death?" She asked blinking a few extra times as she waited for the answer which never came. Katana changed her stance and began pulling out her sword before she was called off by Rick. "Woah! Calm down cowgirl, this is not that kind of mission. Take a seat."

The flight would take a little while; some of the team had taken a leaf from Cleo's book and had tried to sleep. Harley pulled out her phone making sure no one else noticed and gently pressed it against Cleo's shoulder.

Deadshot looked over to the women, curiosity had taken over as he leaned in to get a better look, he chuckled at the sight. "What are you doing?" He asked with a smile as the smaller blonde continued to hold the phone carefully on Cleo's shoulder making very sure to hold onto the rubber case of her phone in order to not get shocked herself.

Harley turned around to look at Deadshot with a wicked smile across her face. "I'm charging it." She whispered with a giggle as she looked over to the sleeping woman.

"You are crazy…"

 _20 years earlier_

 **Cleo POV**

The Captain's voice echoed through the plane. I was scared, very scared. I had never been on a plane before, my brother had been on a plane many many times but now we were going together and it scared me. I didn't like the plane and how it shook when we went through big clouds. How I couldn't get out if I wanted to, I didn't want us to fall from the sky.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking; I would like to take this time to remind you to switch off all your electrical devices. Thank you"

I looked over to my big brother, he had tried to take a nap on the plane but he had been woken up by me crying a few times. I felt guilty; I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, especially my brother. I tensed up as I felt the plane shake again, my body felt warm and I started to feel a prickling het cover my skin, I closed my eyes and tried to push the feeling away but the plane only shook harder making me whimper and cuddle into my big brothers chest.

My brother was my guardian, my father was always busy with work – I barely saw him. My mother was dead, we never talked about her – I stayed with a nanny until my brother came home from college and took full custody of me. That was four years ago, I had never been normal – I would never get hugs from anyone in my family, only my brother. I used to break things, I couldn't touch people without hurting them – I tried to hug my nanny once, she collapsed when I wrapped my arms around her, she was rushed to hospital and I never saw her again. That was a running trend it seemed, the only person who I was ever able to cuddle was my big brother. He was special like me, he could do amazing things with the earth, he could turn his skin into dirt and clay it was very cool. He would tell me that because of my gifts and his gifts worked well together he was the only person I could cuddle. I didn't really understand but I accepted it none the less.

"You are making the plane shake, you need to control yourself." My brother said as he wrapped his arms around me, he was much bigger than I was; he was a giant next to me really. I snuggled into his chest and tried to calm down. I was just so scared – I wanted to be off of this horrible plan as soon as I could be.

"I'm sorry; I'm scared of being so high up." I whispered before shutting my eyes again tightly as the plane hit another spot of turbulence. "There is nothing to be scared of, we will land soon. We are going to see Father, he has found a way to help you." My brother said as she held onto me tightly, the plane then hit one large cloud and began to shake. I let out a scream before the lights on the plane went out.

 **3POV**

As the plane began to shake young Cleo became more and more agitated and afraid. With each movement she sent out shockwaves into the carriage of the plane. The lights began to flash on and off, the air bags fell from the compartments in front of the passengers who let out a scream. All of a sudden the plane dropped a few meters in the sky, Cleo screamed as she sent out more shock waves which only made matters worse.

"Cleo, you have to calm down or we will crash!"Cleo's brother Marcus shouted and he shook his sister. She cried and cried as the plane began to drop from the sky at an alarming speed. Passengers and crew screamed and shouted as the plane plummeted many thousands of feet. Electrical waves covered the inside of the plane, shocking every passenger it came into contact with – women, children, crew and passenger alike all screamed as they were caught in the child's electrical field.

"Brace! Brace!"

Marcus, looked out of this window and saw how quickly the plane was falling, he knew that his sister would not be able to control her powers now. She was far too scared, as the plane got closer to the ground Marcus made the decision to encase his sister in a thick coating of clay – just enough so that upon impact with the earth Cleo would not die. Everyone else, they were already dead, their bodies burning as the electrical waves passed through their bodies. Marcus closed his eyes and secured the casing around his little sister as the plane plummeted to the ground.

" _No word yet on what caused the plane to crash. All 230 passengers and members of the crew have been reported dead and another 40 eye witnesses have been critically injured from the crash. The only survivor to have been recovered was an eight year old French girl who had been travelling with her are still investigating the cause of this tragic accident."_

 **Cleo POV**

I jolted from my sleep as the helicopter hit a bit of turbulence. I swallowed hard and sat back up in my seat, my back ached from sleeping in such an unnatural position. I looked around, a few people were sleeping – others were prepping their weapons for the mission ahead. I felt sick, as I looked to my left and noticed the back of the chopper was still open and I could see how far up we were. I felt my skin prickle with sparks and I swallowed and snapped my head back down to look at my knees.

"You alright, Sparky? Deadshot asked as he checked over his weapons, casting me a side glance as he spoke. I nodded slowly, it was a lie and he knew it was. He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed in defeat. "I am a nervous flyer, I can't help it." I said in a low voice, he nodded as the chopper shook a little making me shut my eyes and sparks began to radiate from around me making the assassin's eyes widen a little.

"Pranayama that shit girl or you'll bring us down!" He shouted over the sound of the chopper. I nodded as I shut my eyes trying to focus on my breathing – in and out; I took a few deep breaths and released them again; it helped a little, not enough for me to be proud of myself. Once I calmed down, the chopper returned to its usual movements and my skin stopped tingling as I leaned back against the chair and closed my eyes. _I bloody hate flying!_

 **3POV**

The chopper made its way across the city, gliding in and out of skyscrapers. Harley had caught site of the main event as she looked out the window. "Wow, look at the pretty lights! Are you guys seeing this?" She exclaimed as she pressed her face up to get a better look, she was overexcited given the situation at hand.

"So what happened out there?" Deadshot asked as he peered out to see what Harley was talking about. "Terror attack, dirty bombs, bad guys with AK's shooting shit up, usual shit." Rick replied as he took off his headset. It was clear to anyone in the area that Rick was a bad liar; his tone did not fill any of the team with confidence which was surprising considering how intimidating he was otherwise.

Deadshot shook his head and laughed, "Yeah you are a bad liar. I don't know if they told you or not, I'm a hitman not a fire man I don't save people." He snarked as he cleaned his gun. Rick stared back at the assassin, he was not his biggest fan – Deadshot was an overconfident piece of work and the two would definitely be clashing on this mission. As the two males barked at each other the helicopter jolted as the side of the aircraft was hit with multiple bullets.

"We are taking fire."

The team members that had been sleeping were promptly woken up by the sounds of the attack. Cleo screamed and covered her head as her body went up in sparks once more; Deadshot and the other soldiers shot back out of the back of the chopper. The other team members held onto their seats as the chopper began to fall from the sky at an alarming speed. The lights flashing as the electricity in the aircraft cut off.

Cleo screamed as she held onto the side of the chopper, her electric volts being sent across the metal walls shocking any person it touched. Diablo winced as he took the shocks from the woman, looking over he noticed how she had started to lose control. He knew the look himself, he had lost it many times before.

"You need to calm down, or you will bring us down." He shouted over the sounds of gunfire and screaming. Cleo took her hands off of the side of the chopper and the team stopped yelling – the electric no longer ran through them but the chopper was still spiralling to earth at an alarming speed.

"Hold onto me." Diablo said as he held out his hand to the anxious French woman. "What?!" She exclaimed wide eyed as she jumped again at the sound of bullets. She was not a fool, she knew better than to hold onto anyone in these kinds of situations, her voltage was higher when she was anxious or scared, it just went hand in hand.

"You have them gloves on don't'cha, its fine just squeeze my hand – you need to stop shocking the plane." Diablo said to Cleo who shook her head and tried to stop her static on her own but it wasn't working. Diablo grabbed hold of her gloved hand and squeezed hard. "Just do it!" He growled as the blonde winced and began to squeeze down on his hand. Diablo winced slightly as he got shocked by a few stray volts radiating off of her body. The PVC doing its job and holding most of the static back from doing any real damage, the chopper continued getting shot at but the electric was up and running again and the pilots tried their best to land the chopper but it just spiralled out of control, sending all inside spinning in the air, crashing into each other as the chopper collided with the ground.

There was a horrible silence as the dust settled, a few stray shocks radiated across the inside of the chopper making a few soldiers wince as they were shocked.

"Alright, sound off! – who's not dead?" Colonel Flag called out as he pushed himself off of the ground. The chopper filled up with a collection of groans and moans as the squad shook themselves off and stood up brushing themselves off.

As they all made their way off of the chopper Cleo found herself lassoed by Slipknot, his ropes blocked out her shockwaves and he yanked her body into a wall where she landed with a wince.

"What do you think you were doing?"He shouted in her face, his skin burnt from the static shock he received in the chopper. Cleo winced, her lip busted from the collision, she felt so guilty – it had happened again she could have killed them all. If it wasn't for Diablo offering his hand they would have all been electrocuted or worse.

"Allez oui,je l'ai fait!'' Cleo shouted back to Slipknot who tightened the rope around her body.

 **Diablo POV**

I groaned as I pulled myself up from the rubble of the chopper. My muscles ached and I felt like I had been hit by a car or some shit. I didn't know if it was the crash itself or the volts that had been running through me as we plummeted to the ground. It could have been much worse; we could have all been killed, if the shock didn't kill us the impact would have done. I jumped out of the chopper and found somewhere to stand, stretching myself out I took a minute to try and gather myself. Not every day you get electrocuted and shot down from the sky – even for me that was out of the ordinary.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a loud thud and a groan coming from the other side of the wall. I looked around at the team and noticed we were two people short the guy with the ropes was nowhere to be seen and Cleo was gone as well.

"You could have killed us you stupid bitch!" Slipknot barked at Cleo who was now pinned against the wall by his ropes, somehow he had managed to not get shocked – maybe it was something in his wires – I didn't know.

I moved over between the two, Cleo obviously a bit taken aback by the sudden attack she glared past me to the taller man as he twisted his hands into fists. "Did she shoot the plane down? You're trippin' man!" I growled as I put myself between the two, I could feel the sparks coming off of Cleo she was still agitated it was obvious and this asshole wasn't helping matters.

"She might as well have, look what that bitch has done to me! If I wanted the electric chair I could have stayed in prison!"Slipknot spat his cold glare directed at the woman behind me. I understood how he would be so pissed off, he had been electrocuted but then again we all had – it could have been worse. "It was an accident!" Cleo shouted back, clearly upset I could hear it in her voice. "Well next time you have an _accident_ try not to kill us!" Slipknot hissed as he walked off to where the team was waiting, with a sigh I turned around to face the blonde woman.

"I really dislike that man."

 **Cleo POV**

Well, that all happened fairly quickly. One minute I was pulling myself out of the chopper thanking God I was still alive – the next minute I was tied up and pinned to a wall by the asshole Slipknot. I had seen him punch a woman in the face for one comment; I was slightly concerned I would be suffering the same fate, although if he did punch me my static would hit him back with a bit of karma.

I did not expect Diablo to come charging around the corner; that was a nice surprise at first I thought he may have wanted to join in and yell at me for bringing the plane down. I mean it was my fault after all – I had told them I was not a good flyer…I knew this would happen. I was shocked when he came to my defence but then again meta-humans have to stick together in this world.

I watched as Slipknot marched away after some not so kind words. I sighed and shook my head as Diablo turned back around and stared at me.

"I really dislike that man." I muttered as I tried to wiggle my way out of the thick wires which now tied my arms down to my sides. I thought I caught a glimpse of a smile on Diablo's face as he watched me try and fail at freeing myself from my rope prison.

"Stay still." He ordered and I stopped moving. I watched as his finger melted into a small red flame, he ran his finger down my side slicing through the ropes like butter before he stepped back and let me pull the ropes off of me.

"Thank you." I smiled as pulled the ropes off of me, rubbing the areas that the ropes had dug into, that bastard had left me with rope burn on my arms, the rubber sleeves on my dress now ruined. Karma would get that son of a bitch – I could feel it in my bones.

"It was coming down anyway; we were shot out of the sky. You didn't do all of that." Diablo said breaking the silence. I frowned, it was only a half truth – the chopper was coming down but it would have come down a lot smoother if there was not multiple shockwaves going off every few seconds."I did half of it." I replied as he nodded in agreement. He was honest, that was nice – it was rare.

"You two! Get with the rest of the group before I blow your fucking heads off." Rick's voice echoed from the end of the alley startling us both slightly as we made our way around to join the rest of the group.

"Well, looki' who decided to have some private time."Boomerang hollered as we walked back to the group. Diablo and I both shook our heads disapprovingly as we walked back over to the group which earned a few snickers from the other team members.

"You 'ave a filthy mind monsieur." I sighed as I straightened out my dress, it's PVC coating now ruined by the combination of rope burns and Diablo's flames, I was not amused but it couldn't be helped.

"All assets are secure, we will move forward." I watched Colonel Rick talk into his transmitter, his men had already began scouting out the area for any threats, I had a feeling that wherever we were supposed to be going wasn't going to be as straightforward as he led us to believe.

* * *

 _Hey again!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I am doing the characters justice – please leave all your feedback in a comment box - I love reading them!_

 _Have a lovely day,_

 _See you in the next chapter!_

 _NQ_

 _XX_


	5. Chapter four: Not our fight

**_Good morning!_**

 _Here we have the next chapter! I am so so so sorry I didn't upload yesterday I hope you all do not hate me for that. **I stayed up for about 30hr** s the other day and may or may not have slept A LOT yesterday. Soooo I worked my tooshie off today and got this baby done for ya! This chapter is 8274 words so technically if we are all being nice humans it's 2 in 1? Can I get away with that seeing as I started this this morning? _

_I would love it if you guys would tell me what you want to see in the following chapters. Do we want to see fluff? Do we want more 1:1 conversations? Do you want more POVs from other members of the Squad? What do you guys want let me know in the comment section and I will get on it. Unless you're going to tell me to stop writing because then I would probably go and cry into a bucket. I dunno why I said bucket….guys **it's 5:30am this lady is sleeeepy!** I shall be going to bed when this uploads ^_^_

 _Thank you again to the lovelies who commented on my last post. You make me jump up and down like a kangaroo when I get a new comment from you guys it makes writing this story worth it! **So if you have a spare two seconds head down there and post a comment or leave a smiling face!**_

 _Thank you_ VampWolf92 , the two wonderful guests and JustARandomHuman for your comments on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one.

Now I will stop talking…or typing…you know what I mean.

Goodnight all!

NQ

X

* * *

 **C** **hap** **ter Five: Not our fight**

It was horrible, that feeling of anticipation – the calm before the storm; they could all sense it. As the team followed Colonel Flag and his team, they looked around for any signs of movement – the tension was thick and no one seemed to be speaking. Digger AKA Captain Boomerang had never been one to be quiet for very long, he had a plan; he wanted to get out of the situation he was in but he knew better than to go in blind – he needed a guinea pig.

Scouting around at the group he was with, he decided who his new guinea pig would be. People were always so quick to underestimate him.

 **Slipknot POV**

I was not happy, that stupid bitch had burned my skin; I was blistering and it fucking hurt. My leather trousers stuck to the wounds and would pull of every time I walked. I would kill her – by the end of all of this she would be dead. I would strangle the French bitch and take pleasure in watching her little face turn blue.

"Mind games."

"What's that?" I asked turning to see the Australian man, Boomerang I think his name was. I never paid much attention to this one. He walked alongside me; he seemed to be thinking of something. I don't know what he meant by mind games but I had a feeling he was about to explain.

"All this bomb in the neck crap, it's a con mate. They're trying to trap us in our own minds." He whispered to me, I wasn't a fan of him leaning on me, I was in pain and his weight was pressing down on my blisters. "Look around we are free brah"

"How do you know this." I asked as I watched the other members of the team walk along, we weren't really a team. Just a bunch of criminals and freaks they had thrown together – there was no way we would ever be a team. I would happily sit and watch each member of this supposed _team_ die.

"Just trust me I know it's a con" Boomerang said with a nod. Maybe he was right, I mean I couldn't feel the bomb in my neck, there was no entry wound – it hurt whatever they did but they would have just 'sugarpill'd' us. There was nothing in our necks, it was all a trick.

"I am gone 'cus I have a life to live question is, are you coming?" Boomerang asked leaning against my shoulder making me wince, I thought on it for a minute looking round at the team. All of them oblivious to the lie that they were being told – I was getting out of here, then I would kill them all in my own time.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

As the two men plotted their escape the rest of the team walked along in almost silence lost in their own thoughts on the matter. The only voice ringing in the air was that of Harley Quinn who decided it was time to get to know her new teammate, Cleo walked alongside Harley who was relaying pointless information that Cleo could barely understand, her English was good but as the speed Haley was talking Cleo had lost her about five minutes ago.

"And that is how I ended up with this chocker." Harley smiled as she finished her one person conversation. Cleo nodded and tried to look like she had understood everything the smaller blonde had said. Harley chuckled and skipped off down the road and began to irritated Killer Croc must to his own annoyance.

 **Diablo POV**

We were being led to our deaths, it was a sure thing. I could feel it in the air; someone was going to die very soon. I looked around, anxious that we would be attacked any moment – I had been in situations like this before. This shit never ends well for people like us, I had promised I would not use my powers, I would not raise my fists and take an innocent life ever again – if we got into some shit, I wouldn't be fighting and they would have to deal with that themselves.

"Did I 'urt you?" I turned around to find Cleo staring up at me. I couldn't lie; I didn't really catch what she said her accent was way too strong. "On the chopper, did I 'urt you?" She repeated again obviously noticing that I was a little confused.

 **Cleo POV**

I felt awful about the crash, a few people had burns on their skin. Harley's arms were a bit red she had shown me – said it was nothing major but I still felt bad. I worried a little about what I had done to Diablo, he had grabbed a hold of me and I shocked him badly I know I had. He hadn't mentioned anything but then again he was covered with his big jacket, I couldn't see any marks.

Slowly making my over behind him I asked if I had hurt him. He turned around to face me; I don't think he had caught what I had said. He just stared at me; I couldn't help but smile a little I knew I had a thick accent it was nothing new – hearing drunk men try to decipher what I was saying to them had been one of my favourite pass times when I worked at the bar.

"No, don't worry about me I'm cool." Diablo replied, his accent was pretty thick to I could still understand him which was nice. I didn't believe him, how could he have been alright after that shock.

"I could have killed you." I whispered as we both continued down the street. "Well you didn't." He said reassuringly, it didn't do much good. I knew what my powers could do and I was angry at them for allowing me in an aircraft. When I came to America for college I asked to be sedated – I was knocked out for the whole trip that was the only way to get me in a plane. I suppose they couldn't have done it for this mission, having me knocked out would be useless when it came to fighting or saving anyone.

"Girl, lot more people have tried to kill me and I am still here, don't worry about it. You can't burn someone like me." He said a small smile creeping over his face, I nodded and gave a small smile back as we kept walking.

I felt guilty, I always took precautions but even with my gloves on the rest of my body would have given everyone in that chopper a dangerous shock. I only wear my PVC to lower the shock rate – if I have no PVC on then I am a walking battery - I would have killed them on impact. The PVC and the rubber all of that cancels out some of the power of my shock but I know it still hurts people. My gloves were the only thing that would stop the shocks from passing through, with them on I could touch people and they only felt like they were having a severe case of pins and needles but it was still something I didn't like to do. I just avoided touching people all together, it was easier; my clothes were there to be a waterproof barrier between me and water. Getting yourself caught in the rain when you were someone like me was not the best idea, it hurt it really hurt.

"How did you end up here? You seem way too – dunno nice for this shit?" Diablo asked all of a sudden, I cocked my head to the side and shrugged. "I don't know, I have never actually fought anyone – not intentionally anyway. I have no idea what Waller was thinking when she recruited me but then again I am a meta-human so I don't really get much choice." I replied. It was true, all the stories in the newspapers were always headlining how some met-human had gone on a rampage or how there had been 'accidents', the government was getting a hold of us one by one.

"I wouldn't be here if I had the choice either, I have done enough harm in my life. I ain't fighting for them, I ain't no weapon." I looked over to the tattooed man; I could see the sadness in his eyes. I knew he was a gang member or an ex gang member, this tattoos were quite clear about indicating that. His aura showed something more he seemed repentant for his past, not that I knew or had any inkling as to what his past was. I don't like talking about my past so I don't delve into other people's private matters.

 **Diablo POV**

Really, what was this woman doing in this line up? Yeah, she had some amazing power in that little body of hers but she was scared, I could see it. She was scared of herself, I understood how that felt – people like us, we were always afraid of ourselves. We used the power we had, we hurt people if you were like me – you hurt too many people and it became addictive. Once the power was there, you couldn't stop, that shit was like a drug, you needed more and more. If you tried to stop, it got worse the next time you used it.

I knew how it felt to be ashamed of yourself. I had done shit that would keep men up at night – I know it kept me up at night. When you have been this way for as long as I had you can start to see the same sadness in other people. Meta-human we all have that same struggle, some more than others.

"I don't think we have any choice in the matter."

I watched as Cleo walked along in silence, she was anxious all the time. I guess that would be normal if you could hurt someone that easily. She walked along with her arms crossed over her front, she always made herself so small compared to everyone else; making sure she was way out of the way of everyone else out of fear of shocking them. It must have been hard for her to have lived with her shit all her life. She must have killed people with her power, she must have done- there was no way she could have known not to touch people from a young age. I shook my head at the thought, what had she done to end up locked away? All the others I knew about, their stories had been talked about. I had never heard of this woman before yet Waller saw it fit to bring her along, it couldn't have been for no reason.

"People like us, we always have a choice."Cleo looked over at me; I couldn't read the expression on her face. Maybe she didn't understand what I had said; I mean it was a surprise that we were talking at all, with my accent and her grasp on the English language we shouldn't really be talking at all. I shot her a smile as she opened her mouth to say something else but we were both cut off by a group of soldiers pointing water guns in our face.

"Hold your fire."

Cleo jumped back and raised her hands, we both turned around to see that Boomerang and Slipknot had tried to make an escape, three guards lay incapacitated on the floor whilst Boomerang was violently pinned to the wall by Katana. Slipknot however had made his way up the alley wall, looking like he was actually going to make it. I raised my eyebrows before I watched the Colonel pull out a small device and press a button on the screen.

Cleo gagged a little as the Slipknots head was blown from his body, spraying the remained of his face and head across the walls, he fell from the wall and hung from his rope, blood dripped down from his neck onto the floor below. I winced and shook my head at the realization that we all could end up like that.

"Now, that's what you call killer app!" Harley laughed, I looked over at the woman in shock she really was insane. She seemed to be enjoying the gore that was on display – Cleo on the other hand had covered her mouth and turned away from the scene. That was a normal reaction to have to such violence, that's how I expected Harley to react.

Colonel Rick was pissed, I could see it in his eyes, he was ready to go at a moment's notice, the guards kept their guns on us and we all went quiet. Well all of us except Cleo who was muttering something in French, I think she was in shock.

"Do you want to keep playing the Hollywood Squares versions of 'I will blow your fucking head off'?" Rick barked as he walked around us all, waving his device in the air. On the screen there were pictures of our faces and serial numbers a large X now covered Slipknots face, indication enough that that man was no longer with us.

"T'es fou…" Cleo said shakily as the Colonel passed us, he quickly turned on his heel and walked over to us both, getting up in Cleo's face with the device. "You wanna say that again in English, Princess?" He growled down, Cleo went silent and shook her head nervously.

"No, nothing to say? Go on make my day." Rick growled as his thumb hovered over the top of her picture making her wince and lower her head.

"Chill out man!" This guy was a bully, Cleo hadn't done shit to anyone – maybe I was being a little protective of the chick, I mean I had only met her today but she was like me, I had never met anyone like me before, no one that was as timid as she was, it was strange and I felt protective.

"Are you next amigo?" He said with a smirk turning to me and moving his finger over my picture. "You trippin' homie." I snapped back, he smirked as he walked off to stand in Deadshot's face, letting out a small breath I turned to Cleo who had calmed down a little and stood holding her neck, she looked over at me and mouthed me a quick thank you. I nodded and turned round to watch the rest of the scene as it unfolded.

 **Cleo POV**

They were all mad, all of them, every last one. I had just seen Slipknot lose his head, it blew off, it exploded like a bad of overdone popcorn! I winced as I felt my neck, I couldn't feel the bomb in there but it was very obvious that it was there – thanks to the now dead man who had taken it upon himself to be the one to confirm it for us all. I felt sick; I watched Harley laugh at the scene took place. Her comments were sick – how could anyone enjoy seeing something like that. I turned away from the bloody mess and tried to compose myself. I lived in a bad area, people got shot before, I had seen some horrible things at the club but I had never seen a man lose his head at the push of a button. It was disgusting, it smelled and I didn't want to be next.

"Would you like to say that again in English, Princess?" I winced as I noticed a shadow forming in front of me, turning around the Colonel stood entirely too close to me. If he was any closer he would have got a shock sent through him, I stepped back to avoid that situation I didn't like the idea of my brain being flung against the nearest wall. I liked my head, it sat nicely on my shoulders – I would like to keep it.

"No? Nothing to say? Go on make my day." Rick growled as his thumb hovered over the top of my picture, I winced and lowered my head shaking it slightly. I really didn't want to die, I knew this mission was a death sentence but I really didn't want to die now, not this early on – I would like to die in a more dignified way than having my head blown off.

"Chill out man!" Diablo snapped moving closer to me I stepped back again to avoid shocking both men. I was thankful Diablo stepped in when he did, I had a feeling Colonel Rick was edging for fight, I didn't fancy me being his target.

"You next amigo?" Rick hissed as his finger moved over Diablo's picture. "You trippin' homie!" I swallowed as the two stood off for a moment before Rick chuckled and walked over to Deadshot.

I let out a breath and rubbed my neck, now all too aware of the bomb that hid beneath my skin. I watched as Diablo shook his head and muttered something as he turned around to look at me. I didn't expect anyone to stand up for anyone on this team, I mean they were all killers and criminals a code of honour is not exactly what they're known for. I mouthed a thank you to the tattooed man who then nodded before pulling his jacket on a little more; us meta-humans had to stick together, no one else would stand for us.

"He just threatened me!" Deadshot yelled as he pointed in Rick's face, walking off so not to punch the solider in the face he let out a groan of frustration as Rick and his team carried on down the road.

"I'm gonna kill him." Deashot growled as he walked beside Harley and I, keeping his voice down at not to alert anyone around us of his plan. "Well you betta' make it quick cus he is gonna kill all of us, one by one." Harley whispered back and she looked around making sure no other solders could hear us. "I'm going to take out him, the chick with the sword and about ten of these SEALs, then I am going to need a hand. You both down?" Deadshot asked us both; I frowned and shook my head. "I'm not a killer. I'm sorry I can't…" I said before walking off down the street.

 **3POV**

Deadshot shook his head as the French woman walked off down the alley. He didn't think she was as innocent as she made out to be but if that was how she was playing her game then we wasn't going to stop her. Each to their own, that was his view of the situation – he knew how he worked and if the rest of the team wanted to hold their cards closer to their chests then that was their prerogative.

"Alright, so Miss World is out. What about you, you in?" Deadshot said turning to Harley who nodded. "Always. What about the shit in our necks?" She whispered holding her bat on her shoulders. "Your friend is going to help us with that ain't he?" Deadshot said in an even quieter voice making Harley stop in her tracks for a second before a big smile spread across her face.

"You're my friend too."

 **Rick POV**

How did I end up with these people? I had led troops of the worst men you could imagine, I had captained platoons in wars, yet I was stuck with the worst of the worst and they were driving me mad. As I made my way down the alley I could feel something in the air, something smelled of death – I couldn't see very much; I sent the guards up ahead to scout the territory.

' _Boss we've got movement up here.'_

I bit down on the inside of my lips; I unlike the others knew what possibilities could be standing at the end of the street. "I'm on my way." I replied as I made my way up the street with the other soldiers. I ducked behind a car as I noticed the creatures moving up ahead, they were the monsters that had attacked the last squad that had been sent out. This was not good, I didn't not know what these things could do all I knew was that the city was crawling with them."Amanda we have hostiles up ahead."

' _Get out of there Flag! You are not there to fight them, you know that doesn't work.'_

 **3POV**

The team of villains stood behind a car, watching the scene unfold between the Colonel and his team. A few people saw this as the perfect opportunity to make a run for it. All they needed to do was to kill off the Colonel, get the transmitter and then they'd be free.

"Hey, I like these odds mate. Just say the word." Boomerang whispered as he walked up to Deadshot and the rest of the gang. Harley and Croc nodded silently as Deadshot kept his eyes focused on the movement in the distance, something did not feel right. He didn't want to act suddenly, something felt very wrong and he wanted to get a closer look

"Come on!" Harley hissed as she jabbed the taller man with her bat, he nodded but motioned for them all to be quiet and wait for him. They groaned and watched him walk over to Rick, pulling on his red eye – looking further down the line he noticed the creatures moving slowly in their direction – they were disgusting large black bulbous creatures, their bodies made up of something that looked like oil and pustules. The group caught sight of the creatures as they made their way closer to Deadshot and the Colonel.

"Guys, why do they look like that?" Cleo asked as she peered over the car, her heart sinking, she knew something bad was about to happen. She could feel it in her bones – that was never a good thing.

"I don't know…" Harley whispered back. Cleo shook her head nervously; she didn't want to be near this situation if there was a fight; she backed up slowly making sure not to make any loud noises but she managed one of Boomerang's empty beer cans in the process. Shutting her eyes she swallowed hard as a few members of the team turned to her in shock, looking at her in a way which could not be described in any other way than sheer contempt. Diablo shook his head and looked away from her making her looked down at the ground. They were supposed to be keeping a low profile and this French woman has just made a loud enough noise to set all the monsters off.

Before anyone had time to react the creatures had sped down the street and began to attack the team. Captain Boomerang moved quickly and hid himself down the nearest alleyway and opened another can of beer. Harley Quinn pulled out her gun from her pocket and prepped it to fire whilst the other prepared for a fight. Cleo started to panic herself a little as her body went up in blue electric sparks; she removed her coat and gloves and began speaking to herself in French as the creatures made their way towards the team.

Cleo tried to hide herself round one of the walls but to no avail; she was cornered by two of the creatures. Letting out a squeal the creature grabbed a hold of her throat before the other creature could attack the first creature let out a cry as its body went up in blue sparks, screaming out as Cleo wrapped her gloveless hands around the creatures arms, the creature began to shake as its body slowly crumbled into a pile of ashes and fell to the ground.

The second creature then moved forward to attack her, placing another hand on the second monster it to went up in sparks and dissolved into a pile of ash. Cleo let out a growl as the electric waves took over her body, the sparks covering her body as her eyes went from green to a flashing ice blue.

 **Diablo POV**

I watched the scene unfold from other side of the alley, Cleo had been attacked by those creatures, I would have stepped in but I was sure I would have burned her in the process and I wasn't about to kill my teammates. It was too risky, I watched as the creature grabbed Cleo by the throat and lifted her off of the ground, she began to chock as she took hold of the creature hands , I noticed she had removed her gloves and before I had time to register what had happened the creature let out a scream and began to shake as blue shockwaves wrapped around his body.

I watched wide eyed as the creature dissolved into a pile of ash. Before Cleo took hold of the other creature and he suffered the same fate. The girl could take care of herself after all, good to know. There may be a reason for her being here after all. I watched as Cleo began to shake a little and then let out a gasp as the blue static covered her body. Her eyes flashed white and then a shocking blue as she began to chuckle to herself.

 _Oh fuck is can't be good…_

 **Cleo POV**

It was happening again, I could feel it – the power surge. It always happened when I used my powers willingly – I tried not to use it, it was addictive, the power went to my head and it drained me. I was like a battery of a car, those two monsters had just recharged me and it felt good, it felt really fucking good. I hadn't been this high in months.

I took a moment to catch my breath as the static built up inside me. I checked down the street, to make sure there was no more of those creatures down the street. I blinked a few times when I saw Diablo stood at the end of the street staring at me.

"Allez! You can't just hide back here!" I shouted at him as I walked down the street. He looked down and then looked back up at me, something in his eyes I couldn't read, was it anger…was it fear? "Why do you not help us?" I shouted as I moved closer to him, making sure to keep far enough away to not shock him, I shook my head, I was disappointed I couldn't lie – I expected Boomerang to hide during a fight but not Diablo I thought he was better than that. He said he wasn't going to be a weapon, fighting for his teammates wasn't acting like a weapon, it was self-defense.

"Woman, this ain't my fight and it ain't yours, you need to calm down!" He yelled back at me. I opened my mouth to yell back before I noticed one of the monsters coming up behind Diablo; he was too busy yelling something about how he won't use his powers to realize that the creature behind was him. I threw my hand up making Diablo move to the side, shooting a bolt of electric at the creature behind him, lighting him up.

"I don't think they care."

 **3POV**

"People like us can't fight. We hurt people." Diablo to Cleo, the two had been yelling at each other for the last five minutes about the implications of them both fighting, Diablo wanted to help but he was scared of losing control, he had tried to talk Cleo out of fight some more when he noticed how her hands had started to shake from over usage. People like them needed to build up to bigger attacks; their bodies get drained to quickly and it could end badly.

As the team fought the creatures, Harley ran into the street with Diablo and Cleo followed by a group of about seven of the creatures. She began shooting a number of them in the face and more seemed to appear. She was starting to become overwhelmed, the others remained in the main street fighting the masses.

"If we don't fight, the creatures will hurt _them_!" Cleo shouted back pointing towards Harley who was trying to fight off the group of creatures. She was a pacifist and hated hurting people but these creatures were not people and Cleo did not fancy being stuck in the middle of a city she didn't know with a group of them as they killed of her team, they were her only chance at gaining her freedom back. "Why do you care about them?" Diablo yelled back to Cleo, who took a step back upset by his last comment, he had no reason to care for his teammates but they were supposed to be a team and that meant something, to her at least. "Why _don't_ you?" Cleo asked before she shook her head looking disappointed and ran off to help Harley.

"'Arley get yourself on top of something!" Cleo shouted as Harley smacked one of the creatures in the face with her bat, knocking chunks of him into the wall. "What?" Harley called back out as she wrapped her legs around another creature and snapped it's neck.

"The both of you need to get on top of something trust me!" Cleo called out; she knew full well Diablo was watching from the alley but she didn't care, she wasn't stupid enough to watch her team die, maybe she was the only person with a conscious in the team but hiding behind a wall for the entire fight didn't sit with her. She called out again telling the two to get their feet off of the floor and waited as her two teammates climbed onto higher ground, whilst Cleo brought her hands up creating a blue swirling mist of electric around both arms. Suddenly Cleo slammed her palms onto the ground and sent streams of electric to hit each of the remaining creatures.

"Woah! Look at the pretty lights!"Harley giggled as she watched the floor light up blue from the electric watching as the streams of blue hit each monster spreading the shocks up their body, sending them into shock, the creatures cried out in pain as they shook before hitting the floor with a thud.

Once they had all hit the ground Cleo stood up again and stepped back looking down at the fallen creatures. She gagged and covered her mouth, Cleo felt sick; she had never had to use her powers like that before at most she had used it to kill the rats in her apartment – never actual huge menacing creatures. The last time she used that technique she blew the lights in her house and had to explain why to her landlord – needless to say she wasn't too happy about the poor excuse Cleo made up.

"Yeah right, you ain't a killer." Deadshot chuckled as the team came around the corner cleaning off their weapons and putting them away. Cleo frowned and shook her head, keeping quiet as Harley jumped down from the car and proceeded to beat the not dead creatures head with her bat.

"Alright Harley I think it's dead." Deadshot chuckled as he grabbed hold of the bat making Harley stop. "What I saw it move! It was twitching." She replied as she pointed at the creature. "See! It's twitching!" She wined as she pointed at the creature that was indeed twitching. "It's twitching because it just had a fuck ton of volts sent through him. Couldn't you have just done that in the first place woman?" Deadshot chuckled as he turned to Cleo once more who sighed and shook her head, making herself smaller again – her previous confidence gone as fatigue began to creep in.

"I don't that very often. It is very risky." Cleo said not looking up from her feet, she was happy the creatures were dead but she was so tired from using her energy, she needed a nap to recharge a little.

"Well the risk paid off this time Love'y" Boomerang chuckled as he came up behind her making her jump a little, smiling up weakly at the taller Australian man who placed a can of beer on the floor for her. She chuckled a little and bent down to pick it up earning a whistle from the Aussie. Cleo let him have that one, she was not in the mood, he was learning however, he put the metal can on the floor not in her hands; he could have had a shock otherwise.

Diablo walked over to the group who turned to look at him, all curious as to where he had gone off to when they needed him. "Hey you were some help Princess." Boomerang snapped as Diablo stood himself next to him, Cleo looked away from the tattooed man, still annoyed that he had not helped but she was in no mood to get involved with it all.

"It's better this way, trust me" Diablo said nonchalantly lifting his hand and lighting up the air with a flaming skull. The Australian feigned surprise and stepped back a little. Cleo looked round at the other members of the team, all of them silent not paying much attention to the argument between the two men. With a sigh Cleo picked up the can, opening it and taking a sip, she hissed as the liquid hit her skin, normally she would drink from a straw but at this point a drink in any form was welcome – even if she was getting minor shocks.

"Oh you're the fire bloke, ey?" Boomerang asked in mock surprise as he took out his lighter. "Yeah, I _was_." Diablo shot back making sure the emphasis the fact he no longer associated himself with that name. Boomerang just chuckled at his teammate and waved his lighter Diablo's face. "Well looki' 'here. Fire!" he exclaimed, mocking the gang member – who was clearly not in the mood for his crap or his jokes. The two stared off at each other for a few moments before Cleo snapped.

"Can you people not argue for five minutes?!" She snapped before grabbing her head and wincing, the team all ducked as the lights in the street exploded sending shock waves across the lampposts.

"Woah, Woah alright calm it down darlin'- we're all cool." Boomerang said as he waved his hands trying to calm the stressed French woman a little. "I need a minute. Come fetch me when we move on. "Cleo snapped as she winced again as she took hold of her head; turning to leave the group and walk back down the dark alley. A few members of the team exchanged glances to each other all slightly confused at her sudden personality change. One minute she was a timid little thing and the next she was snapping and making things explode….they didn't know what to say.

"There is a whole other side to that woman." Croc said as he watched the blonde woman storm off into the alley. "You're telling me…" Boomerang chuckled as he stood next to the other men who watched the blonde walk away.

"We are moving on." Rick barked as he turned the corner to see the group stood over the bodies of the creatures, Boomerang was on the floor looking over the bodies, something had caught his eye. "Is that a watch?" Deadshot asked as he nudged the dead creature with his boot. "Let's have a looki' at that mate." Boomerang said as he took hold of the creatures arm removing the watch, it was expensive that much was obvious – on first sight it looked like a Rolex. Why would a monster like that be concerned about a fancy watch? Deadshot thought to himself as the Colonel walked over to him."Hey Flag, what were those things?"

"I don't know." Rick lied as he moved away from the team ordering his men to scout ahead."Bullshit! That thing had a 3000$ watch on. Were those things people?" Deadshot snapped as he moved to block the Colonels exit. "They were, now they're not."Croc made his way over to the pair and stood beside Deadshot his presence making the solider a little less confident.

"We have a job to do. Everyone move!" Rick snapped as he pushed past the two men before turning round and looking over the group once more. "Where is the other woman?"he snapped realizing they were a person short. He took out his electronic device ready to detonate Cleo's bomb before

"Woah there mate! She has gone for a few minutes peace, she is down that alley. Don't be pressing that." Boomerang exclaimed as he pocketed the watch and stood up and straightened himself off.

"Well, that is lovely. One of you lot go and get her before I blow her fucking brains out – we are moving now."

 **Twenty Years Ago**

 **Cleo's Father POV**

It was all over the news, the accident – what my daughter had done. It had made front page news across the country and across the world. It was an embarrassment to our family – I had managed to convince reporters to keep the name secret. I didn't need my name being tarnished from the acts of my daughter. I flicked through the news that was playing on the widescreen TV in my office; I was waiting for my darling child to arrive.

I had been patient for eight years, I watched the monster murder her mother and now she had killed her brother. I would not allow her to kill me too. She would be kept in the hospital in a secure room, she would be monitored by nurses and we would begin the tests as soon as she was admitted.

I knew my children would be meta-human when they were born, I was a meta-human and so was my wife, our offspring would have gifts that was a guarantee; when Marcus was born he was wonderful a young boy his gifts to control dirt and clay was a great sight to see, when he grew up he would make wonderful pieces of art – he had gone to the top art schools we did everything for him. Then we had Cleo, she was a monster…

"Dr Montagneux, your daughter is here." One of my assistants said as he walked into the office. I turned and nodded in his direction switching off the TV and sitting down in my chair.

"Bring her in." I said as I poured myself a glass of scotch. I watched as my daughter was walked in, she looked like a little angel, her pink dress all dusty and covered in blood from the accident – her white shoes now scuffed, her face dirty but not bruised at all. She had come out of the accident completely intact; unlike her brother…She had killed my son! I felt the rage build inside me as I took a sip of my drink and addressed my young daughter.

 **Young Cleo POV**

I was so scared, I didn't mean to crash the plane. I tried my hardest to keep it in the air. I tried like my brother asked me to, I don't remember what happened once we started to fall from the sky. I closed my eyes and the rest was a blur. I remember my brother putting me in one of his clay eggs before we started falling fast. When I woke up I looked for my brother but I couldn't find him. When I opened my eyes, I saw everyone on the plane, they were all dead -they had all been burned, I could see the flesh burns on their faces and their hair still smelled burnt. _Had I done that? Had I killed all of those people, the children, and the adults? Had I killed my brother?_

I felt tears fill in my eyes as I stood in my father's office, it was big and dark and echoed. I had only got to see my father once a year, we didn't really talk – he never liked me, I knew he didn't and I didn't understand why. I knew he was angry I could see it in his face as he refilled his glass with more liquids he drank it down quickly before standing up and walking over to me.

"Cleo, Cleo, Cleo…what am I going to have to do with you?" He sighed as he stood in front of me. I felt sick; I was so scared of this man – I tilted my head up to look at him. I didn't know what to say…no one had told me anything.

"I'm sorry Daddy it was an accident" I sobbed, trying my hardest not to cry – I had learnt that crying hurt, it burned, any water on my skin shocked me. Drinks, tears, showers….it all hurt.

"You killed 250 people. That is a lot of people baby girl." My father said, I could hear the anger in his voice, the two guards that stood behind me stepped back a little and I felt my heart drop into my tummy. "I'm sorry Daddy…" I sobbed stepping back.

"You killed your own brother!" My dad screamed, I dropped my face to the floor and looked at his feet, his shiny brown snakeskin shoes – maybe if I looked at them long enough I would disappear.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out, I didn't know I had killed my brother, I knew he wasn't with me when we landed but I hoped he had escaped…I guess not. I was a monster I had killed my brother…I tried to hug my father I needed some kind of reassurance – my brother would have hugged me but my father's guards took hold of my soldiers they had on two pairs of gloves – I had never seen them before but the two guards did not get shocked for touching me. It was so strange, I didn't understand.

 **Cleo's Father POV**

I stepped back as the guards pulled the child from me. That thing had never touched me and would never be allowed to touch me. She kills everything she comes into contact with and I was the only member of this family left to kill. The little monster would have to wait a while before she got the chance to kill me. For now, she would make a good test subject.

Yes, that would do nicely; I had been toying with my options. I didn't know what to do with such a child – it all came falling into place now. She would be my new test subject – I needed someone who could live through the tests and the board was no longer giving me access to their inmates to test on. I had to make do with what I had.

"Don't hug me! You may never hug me - you know you will only hurt me. Do you enjoy hurting people child?" I snapped at the child who shook her head and wiped her face, sparking slightly at the liquid on her face. That was the one thing I knew, any liquid that came into contact with her skin would set of a chain reaction – like dropping a toaster into a bath – the shock reaction would be the same. The human body worked on electrical impulses; my daughter's her static impulses were thousands of times more powerful than the average human, they had only grown since she was born.

"You kill everything you touch child – from now on you won't be touching anything or anyone." I growled as I walked over to my desk and pulled out a small purple box. Placing it on the desk I opened the box and pulled out a pair of black gloves, the same gloves all my guards had. They were special, tests had been done over the years – the material the gloves were made from cancelled out 90% of Cleo's static – it made moving her around easier. I pulled them onto my hands and walked back over to my daughter.

 **Guard POV**

I had worked for Dr Montagneux for the last ten years; I had seen and heard it all. I had been there when baby Cleo was born in the hospital; I was guarding the doors to the suite when I heard the screaming coming from inside. I had seen Mrs Montagneux die, I had watched Dr Montagneux fall into a deep depression sending his daughter off to various boarding schools and then granting custody to his son. I had watched him bury himself in his work – I had seen his test and his plans. I knew he was planning on testing on the child and I couldn't help but feel bad for the child.

I don't recall ever seeing the child get a hug or a kiss, children should have been cared for. This child was passed around like a tiny bomb, she was dangerous – it was true but she was a child. She spent her first few years in a glass room on her own, men in shock proof suits would go in and care for the child – she was watched like a lab rat. I thought she would have had a better life with her brother but now she had killed her brother I knew Dr Montagneux would lose it again.

I winced slightly as I watched Dr Montagneux strike his daughter across the face. The child let out a whimper and fell to the floor. Her father, taking full control of the fact he could touch her with his gloves continued to punch the child as she lay on the floor. I had never seen anything like this in my life, the poor child lay on the floor bleeding and crying; her own blood making her shake from static.

After a moment the Dr stood up and dusted himself off, walking back to his chair and pouring himself another drink and turning to face the TV.

"Louis take my daughter to her room."

 **Cleo POV**

I snapped my eyes open as I felt something poke me on the forehead, opening my eyes I notice Harley Quinn had knelt down in front of me and was prodding me in the face with her wooden bat.

"Buzz, buzz! Any one in there?" She chuckled as she kept poking me in the face with the bat. She was smart, wood was a non conductor, she would get shocked with hitting me with that thing. I hoped that she never took that as a mental note; I didn't fancy getting beaten with a baseball bat. "Come on sleepyhead we gotta' go." Harley said as she stood up and rested her bat on her neck.

"Désolé 'Arley I'm coming."

* * *

 **Ta daaaar!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter; yes it gets a bit dark. I am sorry it's my thing I get dark and angsty it's what I do with my stories if you have checked my Hellsing fic out you'd already know. I don't write happy scenes much ^_^**

 **Thank you all SO blinking much for reading! I am so chuffed so many of you like this story. If you feel like being a wonderful human person please leave me a comment in the comment box. You can do it even if you are not logged in!**

 **I will be uploading again in the next few days so check back soon or put this story on alert**

 **Alright, now I have stopped ordering y'all around I will say goodnight as it is 5:30am and I need sleep!**

 **Many hugs and handshakes**

 **NQ**

 **X**


	6. Chapter Five: Why aren't you scared?

**Buenas!**

 _Hello my lovely reading humans. I hope you are all doing well. I come to you again with one more chapter. It is 6:17am…I have issues and we shall discuss them no further until the next chapter when I shall provide the rudimentary time update._

 _Moooving on, I had written out the dialogue for this scene last night and I may have just had to move that chapter onto tomorrow. My mind took me places with this chapter and it had to come out, so we have more angst but I promise you that the next chapter is full of fluff. It is as fluffy as a baby bunny. ^_^_

 **Twilighterheart xxxx VampWolf92 JustARandomHuman and Brazilwolf I love you guys! Thank you for your comments on the last chapter and I can assure you I did the happy person jump when I was notified about your comments ^_^ Much thankyous!**

I have written out the dialogue for the next 4 chapters so the story is planned for the most part and it is going to take a turn soon. Big excitement!

If you liked this chapter _**please leave me a comment in the comment box thingy down beloooow**_. Let me know what you like, what annoys you, what you want to see next ^_^ For the record, I have never used the word 'Ain't' so much in my whole life as I have done in this story!

 **Enjoy the chapter see you tomorrow**!

NQ

X

* * *

 **Chapter six: Why aren't you scared?**

"Well that was a ball full of laughs weren't it?" Boomerang chuckled as the team walked down the empty streets. I had gone quiet again; there had been no more monster attacks since they had left the last site. The team had loosened up a little from the fight, all except Diablo who was now much tenser from the entire situation; he stayed at the back of the group, silent – his eyes focused on Cleo who walked alongside Harley.

What she had said had hit a cord in him, he wasn't a coward and he wasn't weak – when he ran the streets people feared him; he could have taken out those creatures but he didn't. He had promised himself he would never fight again, he was not going to turn into the monster he had been all those years ago. He was a changed man, he was repenting for his sins and killing anything no matter the creature would be adding weight to his sins.

He couldn't help but feel a combination of anger and guilt, Cleo had called him out to his face. No one yelled at him like that, no one since his wife. People were scared to call him out on anything, the way he looked intimidated people, no one said no to the gangbanger even if they wanted to; that was how is had always been and how he was used to it. The only woman who would ever call him out to his face he had killed, she had tried to leave with his children and he had killed her. It was an accident – when people yelled at him he would lose control. He had a temper, after all those years it remained as fiery as the day of their deaths.

Cleo had ripped him a new one, she had screamed at him to his face and she had a point. He had never seen a woman lay into him that way since his wife. It shook him up; he never imagined any woman would be that brave. He was perplexed; he watched Cleo walk down the street with Harley. She had her arms wrapped around herself again, trying to make herself small and not draw any attention to herself yet within the blink of an eye the same woman had morphed into this fearless harpy ready to blow the gangba8nger into next Tuesday without much thought. Diablo didn't know what to think, he could feel the similarities between the pair – they both had abilities they were trying hard to control and as recently discovered, they both had a horrible temper. Diablo didn't know if he found her intriguing or just plain enraging.

"Whatever they were those fuckers were ugly." Deadshot said as the team made their way down the main road, looking around they saw the demolished and looted shops and bar which ones lined the streets. The city centre had been evacuated and all that remained was a cold, wet and empty ghost town.

"So where are we meant to be heading now?" Croc asked as he pulled his hood over his head and straightened his sleeves out. The fight had scuffed his leather jacket; his pride and joy he was not happy about that.

"Some big ass building that is probably crawling with more of them fuckers." Boomerang groaned as he tossed another empty can onto the street, earning him a glare from the other soldiers and the majority of his teammates. "Let's not be bringing them things to us man!" Deadshot hissed as he pulled out his guns and checked around him for any signs of movement.

Luckily for them all there were no signs of movement, the coast was clear. As the team arrived at what looked like the large building that had been mentioned they were told to stay hidden behind an abandoned ambulance.

"You all wait here. We will scout a head down." One solider said to the team as the team made themselves comfortable on bits of broken ambulance and road. Cleo climbed into the back of the ambulance and began to search through the medical cabinets in search of any supplies. A few team members shrugged their soldiers and sat down waiting to be summoned, they were happy to take all the time they could to relax away from their jail cells.

Harley followed Cleo into the back of the ambulance and took out another lollipop from her jacket and offered one to the taller blonde. Cleo chuckled and nodded as Harley tossed her the lollipop, promptly taking out one for herself and popping it in her mouth.

"What'cha doing?" Harley asked as she watched Cleo sort through medical supplies. The blonde looked up from her small pile of gauze and bandages. "Supplies, I don't trust the soldiers to take care of us if we get into any problems. We will be left to die on the street – I want to make sure I have some supplies."

"You know you ain't half as vapid as you make out Sparks." Harley chuckled as she pointed her bat at the French woman with a smile, Cleo sorted a small pile of medical supplied and placed them into two small plastic bags. "Here, you will be needed one yes?" She asked as she tossed a pack to Harley who smiled and placed the bag in her pocket.

"Ladies, come and sit with us – us boys are bored." Boomerang whined as he stuck his head in the ambulance. The two women chuckled and jumped out of the ambulance and made their way over to the rest of their team.

"Your father was Dr Montagneux right?" Harley asked Cleo, breaking the silence. Cleo snapped her neck to the side and shot the smaller blonde a look of confusion and shock as she nodded. She had no expected her father to come up in any conversations with her team. "I studied his work in college. He was a big cajuna among psychiatrists." Harley said nonchalantly as she leaned her bat on her shoulders. Cleo removed her PVC coat and placed it on the floor before kneeling down.

"Did you kill him?"Harley asked with a smile. Cleo's mouth flew open, her lollipop falling onto the gravel as her face began to feel hot as she tried to formulate an answer to that question. The team had now shut up entirely, their own conversations irrelevant at this point. All eyes now fixed on Cleo who sat on her coat in shock; she didn't know how to respond to such a question. "Your father was murdered wasn't he?" Harley asked as she sucked on her lollipop, clearly oblivious to the impact her interrogation was having on the French woman.

"What the hell Harley?" Deadshot interjected sensing the akward tension which had now built around the group. Diablo leaned against the wall in silence, watching the scene, he wasn't happy about how Harley had gone about asking such a private question. He looked down at Cleo who sat on the other side of the group, she looked distressed and she had gone a little pale.

"Hey I am just askin'! You don't mind do you Sparky?" Harley chuckled. "I don't want to talk about it 'Arley" Cleo said quietly, shaking her head, she did not want to get into any conversations about her past with anyone in this group. She was happy having her past as a secret. She didn't need to be judged by her team, not this early on in the mission.

"Who is Dr Monta-what'cha'ma'call'it?" Boomerang asked as he took a gulp of his last beer, his six pack of beer now finished he tossed the connecting plastic onto the floor and turned back to the conversation.

"He was this French psychiatrist – _he is dead now_ – he made his name from his studies on the effects of ECT on children."Harley explained, clearly oblivious to the fact the continual mention of her father was making Cleo very shaky.

Cleo sat in silence as the team listened to Harley, she felt sick, her father had been murdered a few years ago. She had not killed him, he was the only family member she had managed to not kill – when he was kept in the secure glass rooms one of the guards came to tell her that he father had been killed, she never really dealt with the reality of the situation. Cleo loved her father; he was the only family she had left after losing her brother in the plane crash. However, the way he treated her – performing tests on her like a lab rat had caused the French woman to develop a strange attachment to her father. She loved him but she hated him for the things he had done to her.

"ECT? What's that about?" Boomerang asked as he took another sip of his beer.

" _Electroconvulsive therapy."_

 **Cleo POV**

" _Electroconvulsive therapy."_

I sat in silence as my teammates sat and talked amongst themselves, the topic of conversation seeming to be that of my father and his studies. I felt sick, I had never talked about my past to anyone, I knew the details were out there for people to read, my father was a top psychiatrist his studies had been studied around the world. I didn't think the topic would be coming in on this mission, I had not had any time to think about my answers. I didn't like to think about it at all.

"Ain't that when they electrocute you?" Boomerang asked again as Harley nodded with a smile."Bingo." She giggled. I felt sick, as a few people made the connection they turned to stare at me, I looked at the floor and tried not to spark out and hurt anyone. I could feel the vibrations on my skin.

I tried not to think about the test my father had carried out, my body was like a battery – most people would think that ECT would not harm me at all. That was not true, it did hurt – my body can only take so much static at one time before it short circuits and I go into a meltdown, as I got older the limit on the static I could take in grew. My father wanted to see just how much he would push me, so I would be tied to the bed and shocked over and over again until I passed out.

"He electrocuted kids?" Deadshot asked, he was clearly not happy about this new development."Did your Father electrocute you when you were a child? Is that the reason you are all sparky now?" Harley asked with a grin, I felt myself getting angrier and angrier I didn't want to answer any questions today, not today and no ever. My past was exactly that I was not planning on living my life thinking about the past – it hurt too much.

 **Diablo POV**

I had not been taking much notice of the conversation until this point, I was disgusted. How could any father do that to their children? Cleo didn't need to say anything; the look on her face was enough to answer Harley's questions. Well it was good enough for the rest of us; Harley didn't get the picture and had continued to ask more and more questions.

"Can we stop talking about this _please?_ " Cleo pleaded her voice shaky – I felt myself getting angrier and angrier as I watched Cleo try and avoid people's eyes, the topic of conversation clearly hitting a tender spot. What right did Harley have to ask those kinds of questions? It weren't right, that shit is private and no one has the right to delve into people's pasts. No matter how curious they were.

"You make _so_ much more sense now!" Harley exclaimed with a giggle. Cleo looked up in shock her eyes puffy and red but no tears fell. She tried to open her mouth to say something but she shut it again and looked away from the group, small blue and white sparks began to emit from her skin which was a clear sign to anyone with common sense that now was the time to change the topic. I watched as Harley went to open her mouth again but before she could finish her sentence I had pushed myself off of the wall and walked over to the group.

"Ya basta eh! You are askin' too much shit." I snapped crossing my arms over my chest, everyone now turned to face me; clearly shocked at my sudden outburst. I couldn't sit there and listen to them dissect the girls past, if she didn't want to talk about that shit then she shouldn't have to. They didn't dare ask me about my past, they never asked anyone else in the group, why did they feel the need to dissect the more timid member of the team?

"Alright, calm down skeleton boy. I was only askin' jeez!" Harley exclaimed as she turned to me throwing her hands up defensively. Cleo looked up at me; I caught sight of her green eyes as she tried to compose herself, she shot me a thankful half smile before looking back at the floor.

"Well it ain't right so mind your damn business woman!" I snapped defensively. I watched as Harley's face turned from that of mock sock to something else, an evil grin spread across her face as she looked at Cleo then back to me a few times, I could almost hear the clock ticking in her head. Cleo tilted her head to the side as Harley giggled to herself, the rest of the team now confused by the strange behaviour.

"Diablo is protective of Sparky that is adorable!" Harley giggled causing a few members of the team to smirk, my eyes widened a little as I looked at the laughing woman and then over to Cleo who was sat shaking her head, clearly very much done with this conversation. I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed not that anyone would notice that through my tattoos. Had I acted out, was I out of order for coming to her defence? I mean I was looking out for the girl; she was another meta-human like me. We needed to look out for each other, that's just how it works in this world.

"Right, well I am tired of waiting on these guys. I'm going in." Deadshot said breaking the awkward tension and walking over to the glass door of the main building, walking in without a second thought. I watched as the rest of the team stood up and followed suit into the building. Cleo remained on the floor for a moment; I think she was still in shock from the strange conversation. She slowly picked herself off of the floor and dusted her coat off before wrapping it around herself once more.

 **3POV**

Cleo and Diablo made their way over to the glass building in silence. Both feeling a little awkward from the whole outburst she slowed down and walked next to the gangbanger as they headed to the building. "Why do you stand up for me? I can take care of myself." Cleo said as she stopped suddenly outside the main doors, making Diablo turn to face her.

She stood with her arms crossed glaring up at the tattooed man who stared back at her, he couldn't help but smirk a little as he looked at the woman; she looked like an angry chipmunk pouting and trying her hardest to look intimidating. During the fight against those creatures she was intimidating, when her eyes had flashed blue and her powers were taking over her, she looked downright scary but now the gangster just chuckled at the woman. She was trying and failing to look dangerous.

"When you are like us people judge you before they know you. I don't like seeing them do that to you. It ain't right; they should mind their own business." Diablo said as he looked down at the woman, her expression let up a little as she listened to his explanation; she had never been one for charity it wasn't her style and she was slightly offended that this man needed to come to her defence every five minutes, part of her was thankful someone was looking out for her for once, the other part of her-the part currently controlling her actions was pissed that he felt the need to defend her all the time.

"Diablo I don't need anyone coming to my defence all the time. I can take care of myself!" Cleo snapped back crossing her arms over her chest. Diablo shook his head and stepped closer to the woman, he could feel the static radiating off of her skin it wasn't painful from this distance it relaxed him a little, his muscles were tense from the mission, her static helped his muscles to relax a little. It shocked him how nice it felt, he had expected her static to feel a lot worse, it had felt worse in the plane.

"Well, forgive me for trying to look out for you." Diablo chuckled as he shook his head, slightly vexed at Cleo's sudden change in attitude but finding the whole display quite comical. She was acting like a moody child; it was a strange behaviour that he had not expected to come from someone her age.

"I know that Harley upset you but you ain't getting anywhere taking it out on me. You need to take your shit out with her." He snapped slightly as the blonde glared up at him, she rolled her eyes as she relaxed a little stepping back. Diablo immediately noticed the static was gone, his muscles protested as they returned to their tense state.

"You are right, I am sorry…it is not you I need to be yelling at. Apparently I have unresolved anger _'issues'_ ; I tend to lash out at the wrong people….so sorry about that." Cleo muttered as she lowered her head making Diablo smile, the fact that this woman had conceded the point so quickly was a shock, he was expecting more of a fight on her part, he was used to fiery women.

 **Diablo POV**

Well, that was bizarre. She wasn't kidding about the anger issues; she had gone from teary eyed mess to snappy broad in five minutes. I couldn't help but chuckle, maybe she was as mad as the rest of us. Under all that shy behaviour there may actually be a spark of a stronger woman. We just had to wait and see.

The two of us carried on walking into the building; the team had moved the end of the building and were looking over a reception table. "I would have killed your father for doing that shit to you. It the worst thing for any father to see their kid in pain, your father…he ain't no father after he did that shit." I said making Cleo turn and look at me, she shrugged a little before she replied. "He just treated me how a monster should be treated." She said a hint of sadness in her voice. The line seemed to roll of her tongue too easily like it had been drilled into her – like a script.

"You ain't no monster guapa, you ain't seen half the shit real monsters do. I am a monster, you ain't seen what I have done. What I could do." I thought back onto all of my monstrous acts, it wasn't an exaggeration, I had done things that would make people have nightmares – I was the real monster, I was cursed by the Devil. There were no other monsters like me.

I looked over at the blond who was deep in thought, her arms had found their usual place wrapping around her middle. I was trying to read her; she switched so much it was hard to get a picture of what the girl was thinking.

"I have done horrible things monsieur, ever since I was a baby I have hurt people – anyone who got anywhere near me is either badly hurt or dead. That's why I have no one left. I _am_ a monster."

"You ain't killed people you loved – trust me, there are real monsters in this world and you ain't one of them." I said thinking back to the scene at the burning building I called a home. My kids, my wife – burning in the fires I had created. That image never left my mind; it was a constant reminder of my curse.

Cleo opened her mouth to reply but then shook her head and walked off to join the group. I was left to shake the memories from my mind. I had to get my head back into play, or we were not going to get on with this mission.

 **Cleo POV**

" _You ain't killed people you loved – trust me, there are real monsters in this world and you ain't one of them."_

Oh how wrong he was. He had no idea what I had done. He had no idea about what I could do if I was let loose on people. I could kill him where he stood if I even so much as leaned in for a hug, he couldn't tell me I wasn't a monster. I may not look like someone who was evil but what I could do, and how easily I could do it…that made me a monster.

I looked up and I could see the sadness in his eyes, there was a story behind his words, but I would not press the matter. It wasn't any of my business – I never delved into other people's lives, I hated having mine dissected I could only give him the same courtesy.

One thing I hadn't noticed until now was how close he had managed to get to me; physically he should have been sent flying. He managed to come close enough to me that I could almost feel him breathing down on me. He got into my _area_ , no one gets into my area, why was he able to get into my _area_? It was strange and I didn't know if I liked it or not. He should have been sparked back into a wall or something – I shook my head and moved over to the group, they were all busy chatting taking digs at each other.

"Looks like we got a spot of luck ey? This will be a walk in the park." Boomerang chuckled as he looked at the CCTV cameras. I peered over the top of the counter and looked at the screens, the building looked empty, now, I was no expert on these missions but to me, that didn't feel right. It almost felt like a trap.

"Don't make me shoot you." Deadshot snapped back at Boomerang making me chuckle. I looked around for a minute, to see where Harley had got off to I couldn't see her anywhere, that was odd she normally staid quite close by. I was surprised she wasn't trying to listen into the conversation we were having. "Where is 'Arley?" I asked as the team looked at me and then looked around, panic beginning to spread across their faces as they turned round to try and get a full look around them to make sure she was not hiding anywhere.

"God damn it Harley!" Deadshot yelled out as he pointed to the moving glass lift, I let out a groan as I watched Harley go up the elevator waving at us as she went. With a groan I followed the team as we ran up the stairs to meet her at the top. I let out a gasp as I noticed a small group of those creatures climbing along the roof of the building, some dropping down onto the stairs and climbing up to the elevator.

"Oh shit these guys again!" Boomerang growled as he pulled out his blades and sliced his way through a number of the creatures. I ducked my way past a creature before pulling off one of my gloves and sending a bolt of electric into two monsters sending them up in sparks.

After a short fight, the creatures had all been destroyed and we continued up the staircases. Once at the top we all prepared for more creatures to have filled the elevator but when the doors opened Harley walked out without so much as a hair out of place. Two creatures lay dead in the lift, I could help but chuckle as Deadshot, Croc and Rick all stared at the young woman in disbelief.

"Come on let's go!"

 **3POV**

As the team moved into the abandoned office block the air felt cold, everyone went quiet as they slowly made their way further into the room. Deadshot and Harley moved in the front followed by Croc and Boomerang; Cleo, Katana and Diablo were stood at the back looking around for any creatures coming up the stairs. The coast was clear but something felt very wrong. Rick pulled out his transmitter as it began to make noise.

" _Flag they're all around you use extreme caution."_

The team tensed up and pulled out their weapons, Cleo pulled off her gloves and coat once more and placed them down on the table next to her whilst Katana pulled out her sword and looked around, she could hear the movement around her but she could not tell where it was coming from.

"I don't like this Flag." Deadshot said, breaking the silence in the air. The team nodded as they all stood waiting for the attack. "I don't like it either." Rick replied as he pulled out a gun from his jacket. Deadshot looked around, he could hear movement but he couldn't see the movement – he needed his mask and eye to see these guys.

Harley chuckled as she watched Deadshot pull on his white mask. "Pussy" she snarked; Deadshot snapped his neck in her direction clearly unamused by her passing comment. "I will knock your ass out. I do _not_ care that you're a girl!" He snapped making her laugh.

With that the roof caved in on top of them, the creatures fell from the ceiling and began to attack the group below. Each member of the team played their part, each knowing the best way to destroy these creatures. Diablo backed away from the fighting and made himself safe in a corner as he watched his teammates fight. He was torn, he could fight, he didn't know why he could let Cleo fight yet sit himself out of the same fight. Their powers were both addictive and they both did damage why did he have to sit out, he gritted his teeth as he watched his team take on the creatures. Glass sprayed across the room as Boomerang was sent flying into a side office hitting the computer table with a thud.

Cleo and Katana worked together to decimate a number of creatures in the back of the room. Cleo sent shock waves into the creature's necks being very careful not to pass any waves onto the floor knowing the implications of such a mistake. Katana moved quickly slicing through each creature as they ran at them. Harley had wrapped herself the neck of another creature sending bullets into the brains of the surrounding creatures.

"They are after flag again!" Deadshot bellowed as the team turned to see their Colonel being dragged under the office tables. "Form a circle around him!" Deadshot ordered as they pulled Rick from the monsters and shot them in the head.

"Let me fight!" Rick protested for the middle off the group. "You die, we die!" Deadshot shouted back as he held onto the soldier. The only two team members not in the circle were Diablo and Cleo, Diablo stood in shock watching the battle go on whilst Cleo sent bolts of electric to a number of monsters, she knew she would do more harm being huddled close to the others so she decided to take the offensive stance instead.

"Clear everyone move out!"

The team separated once again, collecting any stray items of theirs and moved out the office onto a metal stairwell, they were out in the open – there were other staircases on the other side of the building; a large gap between to the two staircases caused a few issues. On the other side of the gap stood a number of creatures, these ones armed with guns – ducking quickly as the bullets headed towards them the team fought back and tried to defend themselves.

Deadshot took charge in shooting the creatures; that was until he saw Diablo making his way around the corner. He was mad; he had had enough of babysitting a man he knew was dangerous, he knew that if Diablo would fight with them things would be so much easier. He just needed to help him break past that mental barrier he was holding up.

"Where you been homie?" Deadshot asked as he pulled off his mask and pinned Diablo to the wall. Gunfire still going off behind them, Rick's soldiers were now taking charge of the situation. "This ain't my fight." Diablo shot back at Deadshot it was easy to see he was agitated about the entire situation.

"You know what you don't stand for shit, you ain't about shit!" Deadshot yelled as he poked him in the chest, agitating the pyrokenetic gangster even more. Cleo sent bolts over the gap, shocking creatures as they fell from the side of the railings. "Guys, _really_ not the time!" She yelled over and she ducked from gunfire.

 **Cleo POV**

Of all the times they could have chosen to have it out, now was their ideal time?! I will never understand men, I had tried but I failed. Common sense allude them completely, I ducked down behind the railings and sent bolts of static across to the creatures, lighting them up as they fell to the ground.

I looked back up and saw the two men still stood toe to toe going at it. I had had enough, I stood up and placed my hand on both of their shoulders making them both jump and let out a cry. I only send a few small bolts of static through them, enough to shock them back into reality but not enough to do any damage. Most of my energy had been drained in the last two fights, I don't think I could bring those two down if I tried.

"Both of you stop it now!" I growled as the two men continued with their face off. I sighed in defeat and stepped back slightly and winced. I felt something warm running down my side; I looked down at my side and noticed there was blood starting to run down my side. I started to panic when I realized I had been shot. I moved back and fell to the floor, pulling my coat from the floor I wrapped it around myself to cover the wound; I didn't need people seeing I had been shot. I pulled a pack of gauze and bandages from my coat pocket and crawled into the office rooms and quickly wrapped myself up as much as I could. I had to get back out and fight.

Once I was all wrapped up I made my way back out onto the stairway, I turned the corner and my eyes widened at the sight before me. Everyone had hit the floor including myself, wincing I grabbed my side and watched as Diablo decimated the enemy with the most amazing flames I had ever seen. My face spread into a wide smile as I watched the flames fly out of his hands and spread along the opposing stairwell, creatures fell from the heights crashing and burning to their death.

It was the most amazingly beautiful sight I had ever seen, I couldn't believe that he had kept such a mesmerizing power hidden for so long. I almost forgot about the pain radiating from my side as the flames slowly faded away and Diablo turned around. The smile still on my face, I watched as he turned around and stared back at Deadshot, out of breath and clearly very emotional he panted trying to catch his breath. He would be tired; if he hadn't used that amount of power in a long time he would need to rest to.

"I was just trying to get you there. Phil Jackson we cool right?" I heard Deadshot say, raising his hands clearly shocked at the outburst. I chuckled to myself as Diablo nodded slightly and Harley jumped on his back much to his shock. "I knew you'd come through." Harley said giving Diablo a kiss on the cheek and then waltzing over to me.

"Don't worry Sparky, I won't steal you man." Harley whispered so only we could hear I opened my mouth to protest but she had already skipped away giggling, leaving me sat on the floor with confused look on my face.

Diablo stood in the same spot for a few moments trying to collect himself. I pushed myself up off of the floor and winced silently to myself, gently pressing down on my side, making sure the PVC was covering the blood stains. I could feel myself sparking a little form the liquid blood on my skin; it was nothing major at this point the dressing was dealing with most of the blood loss. We were nearly finished with this mission now so I didn't worry about telling anyone in the team. It felt like an unnecessary issue to be bringing up. I turned to follow the team to the next room but I was stopped when Diablo stepped in front of me blocking my exit.

 **Diablo POV**

I had lost it. Deadshot pushed me over the edge and I had lost it. I had to let loose, the tension was building up inside me. I had to do something I couldn't help it. I had expected the reaction I got when I turned around, the team looked terrified; all men had their hands up or their weapons pointed at me. I sighed and tri ed to catch my breath – it was all very emotional for me. This was the first time I had used my powers in a long, long time. It was the first time I had taken a life in years. Regardless of the creatures involved a life was still a life and if they really were people once then I was no less a monster now than I was back then.

I watched the team leave the area. Cleo was the only one left, had she seen all of that? As she pulled herself off of the floor I noticed she looked weaker, maybe she was as tired as I was. Using our powers like this drained us, it was like a muscle you don't use for months then you try and work again and the muscle cramps up and hurts. I should have used smaller amounts of power before I did that. I watched as the blonde woman slowly followed the team out of the room, everyone else had commented but her, I wanted to know what she thought. Did I scare her? Is that why she didn't speak to me or look at me? I had to know if I had scared her away.

 **3POV**

As Cleo made her way out of the stairwell she found herself stopped by Diablo, he had stepped in front of her blocking her exit. She furrowed her brow and looked up at him confused by the sudden invasion of space. "Why do you never say shit?" He growled down at her, she was a good head shorter than him, tilting her head to the side she didn't understand what he meant.

"That shit didn't scare you?" He repeated pointing back at the now blackened stairwell, the air still hot from the fire. Cleo looked over his shoulder at the wreckage and smoke before looking back up at him. Her face melted into a wide smile which shocked Diablo, he never expected a smile to be her first reaction to his flames. Even Harley the known crazy lady of the bunch had looked scared and shocked and now Cleo was smiling like he had just done the most amazing thing in the world.

"No. Should I be scared of you?"Cleo asked as she tilted her head slightly to look up at him. He could feel the familiar tingling sensations of her static on his skin, he calmed down almost immediately from that. His tense muscles relaxing and soaking in the static waves, the two stood closer than they realized, toe to toe as the Diablo tried to read the expression on Cleo's face.

"If you knew what was good for you. The shit I can do, my power-" He began before Cleo interrupted him. "- I asked if I should be scared of _you_. Not of your power. You have seen some of my power, are you scared of me?" She asked as she looked up at him, he looked down at her, shocked by her comments; she was the first person in a long time to say that there was a difference between a person and their power.

"No…but…" Diablo tried to speak but was cut off once more. "Do I _need_ to be scared of _you_?" Cleo asked as she looked up at him, looking at him dead in the eyes, he took a moment and swallowed, the static on his skin no longer felt prickly but it now felt like warm waves covering his skin, it was nice.

"No…no you don't…" He said smiling down at her. "Good, that's all I need know." Cleo smiled back at him before she moved to walk past him, for a moment Diablo forgot himself and tried to take hold of the French woman's arm but was shocked back into reality by a harsh static wave that send him to the floor. Cleo's eyes widened as she watched Diablo drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Cleo exclaimed as she covered her mouth as she watched Diablo grimace and push himself off of the floor. "It's alright, it was my fault I shouldn't have touched you." Diablo said as he got off the floor. Cleo felt awful, he should have known better than to take hold of her, the moment was well and truly ruined now. Diablo stood up and stretched a little before he headed out of the stairwell and up the stairs, as he made his way up past Harley he stopped and looked down wondering why Cleo was not following suit.

"Yeah, go on. I just need a minute to recharge." Cleo called up as she leaned on the wall. Diablo nodded and continued up the staircase. Sliding herself onto the steps Cleo sat down and held her side, her wound now bleeding a little heavier, it was nothing major but it hurt and made Cleo feel dizzy none the less, she had never been a fan of blood.

"Have you ever been in love?" Harley asked Cleo as she sat herself down next to the French woman. Cleo cocked her head to the side and looked at the other woman. "Sorry?" Cleo asked making sure she had heard the question correctly. "Have you ever been in love?" Harley repeated making Cleo's heart beat a little faster, a feeling which she quickly pushed down and out of her mind.

"I was once, now I am not." Cleo answered as she thought back on a certain person from her past. A person she no longer wished to talk about."Why don't you love them now?" Harley asked as she turned to face Cleo, biting down on her lip Cleo thought on the best response to offer."He wasn't the man I thought he was I guess." Cleo said sadly. Harley nodded as she listened to the French woman talk.

"You would have done anything for him right?" Harley asked as she played with her mobile on her pocket. "At one time I suppose I would have done, yes." Cleo replied sadly, thinking back on the person she felt her heart ache a little. It had been a long time since she had thought on _him_ , she had only just got used to living without the pain of that event. She didn't fancy bringing it all to the surface once again.

"What changed?"Harley asked, this time with a bit more tact. She was genuinely curious about this, she was dealing with her own love life and her own internal issues, it was nice to hear she was not alone. "I grew up; I realized things were not as peachy as they seemed I guess. I was living a lie – I was in love with a façade. Why do you ask 'Arley?" Cleo sighed as she crossed her arms and gave Harley a weak smile.

"No reason. Come on let's get going." Harley said as she shook herself back into reality. The two women stood up and began making their way up the stairs.

"You know Sparky? You and the fire boy would make a cute couple." Harley giggled as they two made their way up the stairs slowly. Cleo shook her head and pulled a face at Harley."Don't you even think about it crazy lady!" She chuckled as Harley stopped to hold onto the banister and catch her breath.

"I hate cardio." Cleo groaned as she looked up the stairs, dreading the next five minute climb.

"You're preaching to the choir lady."

* * *

 **Heeey there ^_^**

 **I ended up reading it over and adding about 2 pages more….so time update…8:26am because I am stupid!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As I said before there will be more fluff coming – I really am trying to keep everyone in character. I am sorry if I am butchering it! I am really enjoying writing this fic I have to say.**

 **If you are enjoying reading it please leave a comment that would make me a happy human. If you want to keep up to date on updates add this story into your follow list ^_^ I upload every 1-2 days normally.**

 **I am off to bed now. Good night you lovely humans I will see you with the next chapter tomorrow!**

 **NQ**

 **X**


	7. Chapter Six: Team Bonding

**_I'm sorry!_**

 _I AM SO SORRY that this chapter is up late! I fell asleep at a human time last night and didn't stay up all morning writing I am sorry! I start university in a week (Big gulp) and my body needs to go back to being something other than a nightwalker ^_^ so I only managed half of the chapter and as you know I like LOOOONG chapters so I had to finish it this afternoon. I'm sorry…._

 _ **Everyone who left a review or a commen** t – I love you. I thank you. I send you a virtual fluffy animal. **I have posted a little message for you all down at the bottom of the chapter**. I didn't put it at the top as I am sure people would hate me for it. So big ass rant at the bottom – I will meet you down there. _

Anyways, I am rambling as usual; again I am SO SORRY that this chapter wasn't up in the morning like it usually is for some bizarre reason my body decided it actually wanted to sleep so YAY for that. I hope the fluff in this chapter makes up for it. PLEASE let me know it if it is too much I do not normally do fluff I am more of a smut writer *hides under behind laptop* so I hope you all like it and here we go!

NQ

X

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Team Bonding**

 **Colonel Rick POV**

I knew this was going to end badly, I could feel it. As we made our way up the stairwell I thought on the possible outcomes over the next few minutes. The team did not know that the target was Waller and once they found out, they would revolt. It was expected, luckily the bombs remained in their necks - the only issue would be trying to protect Waller and detonate all the bombs at the same time. The engineers had forgotten that one important factor; there was no 'select all' option for detonating the bombs. I would really have to take that up with the team when we returned to base.

I followed my soldiers into the room at the top of the staircase, checking the room was clear we motioned for the team to follow and they all walked in. Looking around I noticed the main door with the secure lock Waller was hidden behind that door. This was going to get messy – I knew it.

 **3POV**

The team had all made themselves comfortable in the empty room, waiting patiently for Colonel Rick to return with HTC-1. Katana and a few soldiers had remained in the room to make sure none of the prisoners made any attempts to escape. Not that they were in the mood to fight at this point, the team were far too tired, sitting down on chairs, and random pieces of furniture they waited patiently lost in their own thoughts.

"How does she do that? I could never just turn off and sleep like that." Deadshot asked as he pointed at a sleeping Cleo who was curled up on top of a wooden table. She was low on power; her body had not used the sheer amount of static in a long time and she needed to sleep; she needed to recharge like any other battery would. "She has the right idea. Y'all wake me up when shit starts going down …" Croc said as he slouched down on a chair and closed his eyes attempting to follow the French woman's example and get some rest.

Diablo leaned against the wall; he was still reeling from the effect of using his powers. He hadn't used them in so long and he was tired, he was shaken up, he was confused. His teammates seemed to be responding to him better now, was that because he showed how much of a monster he could be, or was it because he finally fought for his team?

He couldn't help but keep relaying the last twenty minutes over and over in his head, everyone had been scared of his power, and the destruction that he could and did cause was enough to get them all to stop pestering him. Deadshot had put his hands up in surrender – that was an odd behaviour coming from the self proclaimed fearless killer. Diablo didn't know what to feel, part of him felt good, it was nice to be respected even if it was for a few moments – it reminded him of the days when he was in charge, when his word was law on the streets when he brought fear and had respect. The other part of him was devastated, he had worked so hard to put the monster he used to be in a cage, he had tried to lock the darkness and the bloodlust away and not look into it. He knew that if he looked he would be drawn back into it. The power ws too addictive, he knew that if he kept using it he would end up a mess.

Looking over to a sleeping Cleo the gangbangers mind began to wander back to her comments. He didn't understand how after seeing the mass destruction his flames caused how she could not be scared of him. His own wife had told him she was scared of his power, when he lost his temper he would lash out and it scared her and the children. Diablo knew it but he couldn't help it – it was one of the main reasons that his wife had tried to leave.

However, Cleo seemed to be completely nonchalant about the possible dangers of his powers and it confused him more than anything – she was a meta-human with a power much like his own, he knew that the two would have had similar struggles controlling their urges to use their power. They would have both lived their lives living as an object of fear. The only difference between Cleo and himself was the fact that Diablo had let himself become a monster, he had made the choice years ago and now he was paying the price.

As far as he could see Cleo was no monster, she was powerful and in certain lights she was scary but she was not a monster, she wasn't driven by the same bloodlust as the rest of the team. He smirked as he looked at the woman sleeping on the table, she was like a cat she could sleep on anything.

She was a strange creature and the former gangster was trying to get his head around, the other teammates were odd people but they were villains, they were bad guys there was a similar link between them all, they were all at home with sneak attacks and violence – it made no difference to them if they killed a person or if they stole important documents, it was all done for fun or for dollar. Cleo killed for self defence, she protected people and if she could avoid the fight she would but unlike Diablo she didn't hide away – this was something that didn't settle well with the tattooed man, he thought that maybe she was naïve and didn't know how badly things could go wrong if she did fight and overdo it. He could see she had issues controlling her temper and he didn't want to end up having to deal with the young woman losing control if the power went to her head.

He felt protective of the woman; she was younger than him by a good half a decade at least he felt like it was his duty to look out for a fellow meta-human. He tried to ignore the attraction, he couldn't deny the attraction on his part but then again he had been locked away for years the only faces he saw where those of the guards who would come to taunt him, this woman was the first person to show him kindness since his wife. He put his attraction down to that, he was certain Cleo was not attracted to him; how could she be, he was a monster, and he had made himself a monster on the outside. Very few people could see past the tattoos and he liked to keep it that way.

Diablo was not willing to even think on having an attraction to another woman, he had murdered his wife, the woman he had loved, the woman he had let slip through his finger and fall into love with another man. The woman he could have protected, the mother of his children. He had lost her and his children because of his curse and his temper – he knew she was now at peace in heaven and could only pray for her forgiveness. He would not allow himself the chance to do that to any other person.

Diablo shook himself out of his train of thought, mentally chastising himself. _What was he thinking?_ His mind was going places it should never have even thought about going. All Cleo said was that she wasn't scared of him, there was no point getting himself worked up over a comment like that. She was probably lying to make him feel better. Yes, that was it. She was lying, there was no attraction; Diablo tried to convince himself as she looked at the sleeping woman. He couldn't allow there to be an attraction, it was far too dangerous for everyone involved.

"It's rude to stare." Harley chuckled as she sat herself down beside Diablo snapping him from his thoughts. "So…You feeling any sparks?" Harley giggled as she nudged the gangster – who pulled a face and shook his head. "What are you talking about woman?" Diablo asked shaking his head, he had become very aware of Harley's knack for turning peoples words against them and he would not be caught in the same trap as the rest of the team.

"You two are quite friendly, considering we all met less than 24hrs ago." Harley said as she sucked on another one of her lollipops. Diablo shook his head as she Harley pointed her lollipop at the sleeping woman on the other side of the room. Harley Quinn was never one for subtlety, she preferred to be open about things; she was well trained in telling when people were lying. Her training in psychiatry had helped her in that aspect.

"What you hintin' at woman?" Diablo snapped as he looked away from the sleeping woman. Harley gave him a knowing look and smiled. "Well you stand up for her _a lot_ , and I have caught you looking at her _a lot_ …" Harley began before she was cut off by Boomerang who had been listening into the conversation from across the room. "Oh so it's ain't just me that's noticed that? Good to know." He chuckled as he played with his lighter, making Diablo tense up a little.

"See, you are like her knight it's so obvious. The two meta-humans feeling the love, it's very Shakespeare!" Harley exclaimed a little too loudly making Cleo let out a small moan as she shuffled a little on the table and continued sleeping. Harley chuckled to herself as she watched Sparky sleep; she also found it strange how the French woman could sleep through anything and everything.

"You all trippin'. Ain't nothing goin' on here, just mind your business." Diablo snapped as he stood up and moved to the other side of the room. Harley watched him walk off and look out of the window. "Pity…" She sighed to herself as turned her attention to the opening door.

 **Waller POV**

It was time to leave this horrid place; I knew how the team would react upon realizing it was me they had come to rescue. I was prepared for their reactions; I was not scared of them. I had no reason to be, I was their God; their lives were in my hands – if they stepped out of line they were dead and they all knew it.

Walking into the room I came face to face with the group I had built, I was surprised to how they had all worked together so well. A few members sat and lay sleeping in various sections of the room, those who remained alert had turned to face the door and faced me. The shock on their faces was not hidden by any member of the group.

"No way!" Harley gasped as she stood up from her spot walking towards me. Katana stepped in front of me creating a barrier between me and them. "Croc, Sparks get up! You will want to see this." Deadshot called out as the two team members stirred and looked over at me. Croc immediately stood up and walked over, he was not happy but remained quiet.

Cleo on the other hand, slid off of the table and tightened her coat around her waist. I had seen her get shot, I saw everything, the cameras caught it all – it was no problem of mine if the woman bled out. She had completed her mission, she would be a great weapon but if she felt the need to bleed to death and not tell anyone I would not stop her. "You have got to be kiddin' me!" She snapped as she marched over to me, I could see the anger in her eyes. I had been the one to put her into Belle Reeve in the first place.

The tensions in the room were high, everyone could feel it. I watched carefully as each member of the team processed what they had just done. Their mission was not yet over but they did not need to know that now.

"Alright everyone, let's go home." Rick said breaking the silence in the room. A few members of the team glared at me and then over to Rick who was holding onto his gun, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. There was a silence for a moment before Boomerang spoke, he stank of beer I could smell it from a fair distance from him. He glared over at me, his teeth on show the gold tooth shinning as he growled.

"You guys wanna go home? Or do you wanna go back to prison?" He hissed as he turned to his team, they all shook their heads and looked at each other, their minds slowly working towards their own individuals plans for themselves. Were they going to run? Were they going to fight?

"I'm not going back to prison." Harley said as she gripped hold of her bat and stepped forward, Deadshot held out a hand stopping her from doing anything she or the team would regret. Cleo who had been stood behind Diablo and Croc popped her head out of the group. "I shouldn't have been in prison in the first place!" She snapped.

I was tired of hearing her go on about how she was innocent of any crime. She had killed more people than some of my men; she was as much of a monster as any of this team. Even if she didn't admit it to herself or to her teammates and I thought it was time to tell her straight.

"You shouldn't be in prison? F.A 4113, does that ring a bell Miss Montagneux?" I snapped, her green eyes widened slightly and began to water as I referenced the flight she had brought down. She had killed everyone on that plane, I had read the report – she was the sole survivor of the 'accident' the rest of the passengers had died before they made impact.

"What is she on about, Sparky?" Boomerang asked as the team turned to look at her, each of them shooting their own questioning looks at the woman who stepped back a little and crossed her arms.

"Oh so they don't know? Nothing like trust between teammates." I chuckled as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, holding it at my side I ran my fingers over the button loading up the main screen where the bomb detonation was linked. I could tell this meeting was going south quickly and I needed to deal with it before it escalated.

"I say we kill this bitch and get the Hell out of here." Boomerang growled as he pulled out one of his bladed boomerangs and moved towards me. Katana moved to attack the Australian but I called her back. I could handle this, I needed need to use force, I knew we couldn't win with brute force.

"Now now, you've all made it this far, don't get high spirited and ruin a good thing." I chuckled as I brought the screen up into view. My finger running over the image of Boomerangs face, he wouldn't be missed, I could easily just kill him off right here but it was best to keep the peace as much as possible, the witch was still out there – I needed all the protection I could get.

The team immediately hushed up and stepped back as I put my phone away and pushed past the team and walked out the side door onto the roof.

 **Cleo POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes; we had travelled and fought our way through all those creatures to rescue Amanda Waller, the very same woman who stuck me in Belle Reeve to begin with. I was furious; I didn't know what to say.

I stood at the back of the group behind Diablo and Croc as I listened to the conversation. We were going back to prison, we were told that we would have some recompense for our work, and there was no mention of me going back to jail. I didn't deserve to be in jail, I had done nothing wrong. She knew I had done nothing wrong, I wasn't an assassin or a thief I was a bartender for crying out loud.

"I shouldn't have been in prison in the first place!" I shouted from the back of the group, watching as the team turned to face me. Waller's eyes were cold and dark, no feeling or emotion lay behind those orbs. I felt nervous as her glace bore into me, I stepped back a little as she moved forward to address me.

"You shouldn't be in prison? F.A 4113, does that ring a bell Miss Montagneux?" She snapped, my mouth dropped open as I stared back at the woman. I was to shocked to speak, I just stood there with my mouth open a little, tears forming in my eyes. How dare she talk about the accident? Was that the reason I was being locked away? If so, they were two decades too late.

"What is she on about, Sparky?" Boomerang asked as he turned to me. I felt dizzy, like the room was moving around me but my feet remained planted on the ground. I frowned and shook my head, my brain currently unable to process what was being said. Images of the accident flashed before my eyes; the bodies of all the passengers the smell of the burning bodies, of the dust, the smoke – I felt like I was there again. All the memories came flooding back to me; I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to pull myself together.

"Oh so they don't know? Nothing like trust between teammates."

My heart dropped, I couldn't believe she was bringing this up now of all times. I had enough interrogations for one day, Harley had that post covered. I was to tired to even think about fighting, the nap had recharged me but no sufficiently enough to inflict any major damage, if I shocked her she would be in a coma for a while, she wouldn't be dead and I would have my head blown off.

What was I thinking? I am not a killer. I had been around these people too long if I was thinking about murdering another human. Even if the human was an ice cold heartless monster, I couldn't do that. I would not do that, I was better than that – even if she didn't think so. I wasn't going to become a monster, not for her, she was not going to force my hand. I could feel the teams eyes on me, they burned a hole into me I couldn't bring myself to look up, if I did I was afraid I would turn to stone.

My mind went fuzzy as the memories of the accident flashed before my eyes, I didn't know what had been said and before I knew it Waller had pushed her way past croc and left the room. The team all remained quiet for a moment before croc broke the silence.

"I like her"

As we walked outside I noticed another chopper waiting at the other side of the roof. I felt my heart drop, I think Diablo must have sensed my fear as he moved over to me and asked if I was alright, he was doing it again, I thought I had told him to stop trying to look after me. I couldn't lie I was starting to like the fact that he was looking out for me; it had been so long since somehow had done that it was starting to become a welcome change. I nodded up at the tattooed man but remained silent; I was not alright, not by any stretch and I think he could see that. He was standing close to me, very close he should have been sent flying by now; I could feel my static working so why was he so close? Why was he able to stand in my field but as soon as he touched me he was shocked, I was confused and for some reason I could feel my heart beating a little faster, it must have been the my nerves for the flight ahead. There was no other reason to be so flustered.

Amanda Waller, was she insane? She had just brought up my accident in front of my entire team and now she expected me to get into an aircraft with her, did she have a death wish? I watched as Rick and his team called in the chopper, after a few moments with no response I felt my stomach drop and stepped back a little, something wasn't right here. I looked over to Rick who was whispering something to his second in command, after a moment Waller stepped back and took cover; I shook my head and stepped back a little.

"Our birds been jacked – light it up!"

I let out a scream as we were attacked by a swarm of bullets; jumping for cover I covered my head as the bullets flew past my face hitting the wall in front of me. I winced as I felt the wound on my side tear open a little more; pressing down on the site I waited for the bullets to stop. Diablo ducked on the other side of the wall from me, covered by a bigger wall. I heard commotion coming from behind the wall, once the bullets had stopped I peered around the corner to see Harley flying away as she held onto a long rope which was suspended from the chopper. I couldn't help but laugh; of course she would be the first one of us to escape, that girl was smarter than all of us.

"Deadshot, shoot that woman right now!" I heard Waller bark as I stood up from the floor. My heart stopped; I should have known that bitch would ruin her escape. I looked over to Deashot, all eyes now on the master hit man. "She ain't done shit to me." Deadshot replied as she went to walk over to the rest of us. All now stood watching the scene unfold.

"I have contract kill Harley Quinn, do it for your freedom and your daughter!" Waller said, her tone almost sounded like she was pleading. I began to panic as I watched Deashot's expression change, I new that look – he was going to take the shot.

"Now she dead" He said as he set up his sniper riffle and aimed it as Harley who was swinging happily on the rope. I let out as cry as I stepped forward. "Deadshot you pull that trigger and you will go up like Christmas lights!" I growled as I pulled off one of my gloves and prepped a large bleu electric ball in my hands. I knew I wouldn't kill him, I couldn't do it but they didn't know that. If I could scare him a little into taking the shot then I would.

"Try your luck girl; do you like the idea of your brains being plastered all over that wall?" Waller hissed as she got in my face with her device in the air, her finger hovering over my image. I tried to stare her down; the team remained silent as we shot glares at each other.

"Don't do it, she will kill you, it's what she wants to kill us off one by one." Diablo said as I glared at Waller. I could see it in her eyes, she knew I would never kill a human, I didn't have it in me and she knew it. I could see the smirk forming in the side of her mouth as I lowered my hand the electrical ball disappearing as I placed my arm down to my side.

Waller smirked and turned back around to Deadshot who was lining up to take the shot. I couldn't watch, I had to turn around and look away. I winced and let out a sob as I heard the shot go off, silence filled the air as the team watched the scene. I couldn't look, it was too much. I stood in silence for a moment before I heard Harley laughing from behind me, I spun around to see her still swinging from the rope but waving goodbye. My mouth fell open as I watched Deadshot walk over to Waller who looked on in shock.

"I missed."

I burst into laughter, I couldn't control myself; it was probably not the best reaction to have as the soldiers turned their guns on me as I grabbed hold of my side as I continued to howl with laughter. Waller shot me a glare before she pulled out her communications device and barked orders into the machine. "It's Waller, Saviour 1.0 had been hijacked shoot it down."I stopped laughing immediately and stood in shock.

 **Diablo POV**

"The Joker and Harley Quinn are no more."

That woman was a monster. I looked around at my teammates, all silent. Deashot stared into the night sky; clearly he was distressed that Harley Quinn was now dead. He could have taken the shot and seen his daughter but he made the choice not to, I respected him for that. Now it was clear he as half regretting his actions, if Waller was going to kill the woman regardless he could have earned his freedom and made a better life for his daughter.

I turned to my side to see Cleo; she was a mess, her skin sparking up as she tried to hold back tears. "I can't do this anymore…I can't!" She snapped as she turned around and walked over to the other side of the roof and sat down, resting her head in her hands. She had acted rashly, she could have been killed and we all could have been killed if Cleo had electrocuted Waller. I didn't think she had it in her to kill but for a moment there was a look in her eyes that made me doubt that. I tried not to step in, she didn't need a babysitter or a knight she was more than able and could take her of herself. I stepped in when I noticed how close Waller was to detonating the charge, her fingers had brushed over the glass for moment I thought she had detonated the bomb. I couldn't let Waller kill her.

I watched as Waller got into the second chopper which had made its way over to the roof. "I will send another chopper for the rest of you and someone sedate _her_ before she gets on the chopper, we don't need another crash." She called out as she boarded the aircraft. I looked over to Cleo who was now sat hugging her knees on the ground; she was clearly not dealing with this very well. She always hugged herself; I had noticed it from the begging. I guess when you grow up in a world where no one can touch you, you learn to self comfort. I felt bad for the woman, she must have lived like this all her life, not being able to receive affection from others – it was clear her Father showed her now affection but had anyone else? She would hug herself as she walked, as she slept and she was doing it again now as she sobbed into her knees.

"I hate that woman." Deadshot snapped. We all nodded our heads in agreement. "They call us monsters." Croc growled as we watched the chopper fly off down the street, lighting up the sky with flares as it went.

"I ain't going back to prison. I will kill that bitch before I let her lock me up again." Deashot snapped as he began to pace. "You're telling me mate." Boomerang sighed as we all looked in the direction that the chopper had flown to. After a few moments we heard something which sounded like an explosion.

 **3POV**

" _Waller's down 1K west._ Let's go get her, the mission is not over." Colonel Rick ordered as he moved towards the group of men, they all tensed up. Deadshot shook his head with a chuckle he was not about to follow this man for her. "You have got to be joking. My mission is over we had a deal." Deadshot snapped as he crossed his arms. Rick moved closer getting into his face, the two stared each other down for a few seconds as the rest of Rick's team moved out.

"Without Waller you've all got nothing. Come on." He said his tone slightly less menacing. Deadshot took a deep breath as Rick walked away and followed his team. Whilst the standoff was happening no one had noticed the heavens had opened. "If we can't kill Waller can we kill him?" Boomerang asked as the Colonel walked away earning a chuckle from Croc. "Don't tempt me." Deadshot groaned as he reloaded his weapons.

"Maybe you were right ese." He said as he turned to Diablo snapping the gangster from his own thoughts. "What you sayin'?" He asked as he brought himself back to reality.

"We are being led to our deaths."

* * *

 **Heeeeeeey!**

Well it turns out I may or may not have written 10K words today…so…I have split the chapter I wrote into two parts, the fluff follows on in the next chapter ^_^.

I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. I am off to make myself a nice cup of tea and have some custard crèmes because….i'm hungry and need the fuel to press on!

If you liked this chapter please leave a comment in the box beloooowwww. I will love you forever!

 **Dear lovely commenting humans:**

 _To my lovely guest who keeps helping me with my French, you are a star! I went back and changed it up so now it should say what I meant for it to say. Cleo was addressing the group when she got on board the chopper ^_^ .As for the POV switching, I may have done a few new POVs in this chapter but it will return to just a few in the following chapters so hopefully it will be easier to follow. ^_^ You are_ _not_ _annoying in the slightest and I really appreciate your comments and I do the happy jump when I read them so thank you!_

Eolian, hello again! Thankyou for the comment and the milk and cookies are appreciated ^_^ I hope you like the following chapters!

JustARandomHuman you have no idea how happy it made me when you said you wanted Cleo to really be in SS.

Brazilwolf, VampWolf92, Twilighterheart xxxx ,Emzy2k11 you guys are amazing thank you all for your comments. I would hug you all for your constant support but I can't hug a laptop that would be bizarre an inappropriate….and I'd probably get sent to somewhere secure for a few months.

YOU ARE ALL THE **BEST** HUMANS!

NQ

X


	8. Chapter Seven: I trust you

**Hello!**

 **This is the second half of the big chapter I wrote. I HAD to split the 10k words up or I am sure some of you would have thrown your devices at something hard.**

 **So...here is Chapter 8 which is chapter 7...I put an Prologue in and it's messed the chapter numbers up...don't ask. ^_^**

 **If you enjoy this chapter please leave me a comment in the comment boxie belooooow. I will love you forever ^_^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight: I trust you.**_

 _ **Cleo POV**_

" _We are being led to our deaths."_

I buried my face into my sleeves and sat there for a while, I needed to think. I was so tired; I couldn't take any of the glances from the soldiers or the looks Diablo was giving me. I could do without that all right now. I may be on the floor sulking like a child but I was entitled to behave in this way. In the last twelve hours I had been drugged and dragged to a secure facility, chucked on a chopper – which I managed to crash, had a team member try to kill me; had various monstrosities try to kill me and now crazy bitch Waller had decided to keep us all locked up anyway. Over the span of twelve hours I had managed to make an attempt of a civilized connection with the other female of our team, but now Harley was dead. It was true, I was cursed – everyone I ever got close to died or got hurt – in the span of twelve hours Harley had been killed. Who was next to die? Diablo? I swallowed hard at the thoughts, I hated to admit it but in the few hours I had known the man I had grown fond of him, out of everyone in the group we had made a connection, maybe it was because we were so similar we were able to talk on the same level.

I couldn't keep on like this. I was going to have a mental breakdown if this shit kept happening. I was a bartender, I pulled pints and I made fancy cocktails for the drunken punters in their foiled attempts to get a free dance from the strippers. I had grown accustomed to that life; I was good at my job the punters liked me; I knew how to play the game but all of this, the murder the violence this was not me. I couldn't keep on like this, it was killing me. I wasn't about to become a monster.

I used to complain about my life, how much I hated the subway – how much I hated having to get up to go to work, how inconvenient my life was at that point. I was such a fool, it had it good. I mean compared to where I found myself now, it was a heavenly existence.

Suddenly I felt my body shake; I felt my muscles spasm over and over. I let out a cry as I looked up from my arms and realized that the heavens had opened and the rain began to pour down onto my face. I screamed as I tried to stand up and run to cover, I was to stay in the rain, I could feel myself short circuiting as my body send out static, blowing up the lights outside the building and down in streets. The men ducked for cover as I sent out shockwaves, hitting the walls and floor before I felt my legs go weak and everything went black.

 **3POV**

As the men talked amongst themselves, they were completely unaware of Cleo fitting behind them. Too wrapped up in their conversation to turn around or notice the thud as Cleo hit the ground.

"Shit someone grab a hold of her!" Deadshot exclaimed as he turned to leave the roof, he had caught sight of Cleo collapsed on the floor fitting as the men ran over to her, looking down and then looking over at each other as they mentally prepared themselves for pain.

"This is going to hurt…" Croc groaned as he took hold of her legs, Boomerang grabbed one arm and Deashot grabbed the other. Diablo couldn't move, staring down at the collapsed woman as the rest of the men lifted her up and ran her inside.

"Anyone else not being electrocuted?" Boomerang asked as they ran to cover. The other man shook their heads as they too realized there was no pain. "I feel nothing…." Deadshot breathed as he lowered Cleo onto the floor. "All our girls are being killed off." Croc sighed as he let go of the woman's body.

"Man, will you shut up? She ain't dead!" Diablo exclaimed as he snapped himself out of his shock and ran over to his team and knelt down to check Cleo's breathing. "She is breathing, she is just unconscious." He breathed in relief as he sat down beside her, running his hands over his head, images of his dead wife flashed behind his eyes, it was all too similar for his liking, he didn't want to Cleo die too. The other guys breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a little.

"You know that is one fucked up power she has. If someone offered me her shit I wouldn't take it." Deadshot said as he paced the room. "You and me both mate. Not being able to touch people, or go out in the rain? 'll pass on that one cheers!" Boomerang said as he stood up from the floor. All the guys were protective of their female team members; even though they could probably kill them of they wanted. They may not be gentlemen but it was natural to protect the females, they had just been told that Harley was dead and now Cleo was unconscious they were all worried and dealing with it in their own way.

"So, who's carrying her? We betta' be goin' or they will blow our brains out." Croc growled as he made his way over to the door. The men looked at each other, they hadn't been shocked by Cleo when they carried her to the room but they all knew it was naïve to think she would not shock them if she woke up. None of them really fancied their luck with that.

"Pass. I have already had one shock form her – I don't need another." Boomerang said lifting his hands up defensively. Diablo sat by the unconscious blonde, he didn't like the idea of getting shocked, he had been shocked by her before and it hurt – but he didn't like the idea of any of the others carrying her either. When she woke up she would be confused and probably shock everything that she touched. He knew he could take a little more than the others, he was unable to be burned his skin was stronger than the others. Plus, the gangbanger hated the idea of leaving her in this condition.

"I've got her; you guys catch up with the group." Diablo said as he looked up at his team. "Good man, Ese." Deadshot said as he patted the gangster on the back before turning to the other two men. They all nodded as they walked towards the door, four soldiers still stationed on the other side of the door. They were not surprised to see them there, Rick was no fool, he wasn't going to just let them fall behind and try to escape.

"They will be a minute." Deadshot said to the team of soldiers who remained on the other side of the door. They would wait there until all the threats had left the room, unconscious or not.

Once the door had closed Diablo moved over to Cleo, checking her pulse slowly at first to make sure he would not get shocked. He didn't. He lifted Cleo gently off the floor and removed her PVC jacket, placing it down next to him, he looked her over – she needed to be warmed up, the rain water on her skin was keeping her in this state.

Diablo had always been a warm man to the touch, it came part and parcel alongside his pyrokenetic abilities. He was like a human heater, his wife always commented on how warm he was. He never thought about using this aspect of his power before, much like Cleo's static his warmth was something that was always there, he was always running a higher temperature than everyone else. He had scared his family a few times when he was a baby, always running a fever but with no symptoms. After a few moments of soul searching, the LA gangbanger removed his jacket and pulled the unconscious woman into his lap. He had an idea, it would go one of two ways and he prayed to God that what we was about to do would go the way he wanted it to.

He sat there for a while holding the unconscious woman, letting his enhanced body head dry up all of the water on her skin and hair. It was working, slowly but it was working. He looked down at the sleeping woman; he had never been able to get such a close look at her. If he had looked at her like he was doing whilst she was awake she would have probably shocked his ass into next Monday. He didn't notice the blood that had stained his white vest; Cleo's wound now bleeding a bit heavier the trauma of falling on her side having opened the wound even more.

Diablo looked down at Cleo, taking in her features. A few hours ago he had thought to himself that she was nothing special to look at, no supermodel by any stretch but now as he looked down at her, he could see and begin to appreciate little things about the French woman that he hadn't a few hours ago. He ran his fingers through her hair gently it was not an icy blonde like Harley's was, it was darker like caramel colour, there were dark and light highlights that ran through it. She was pale, although not as pale as some women and she wasn't beautiful in the runway model sense but there was something about the woman lying in his arms that made the gangsters heart a beat a little faster.

 **Cleo POV**

I shuffled a little, I could feel something warm around me, it was nice. _Was I dead?_ I would have liked to have gone out by something more than some stupid raindrops. I kept my eyes closed; I could still feel the room spinning a little I swore I could feel arms wrapped around me. I thought I must have been imagining things and if someone did have their arms wrapped around me, they would probably be dead so that would be a nice thing to think about. I shuffled again and heard someone wince, the warmth left immediately as I slid off of something and landed on the ground.

Opening my eyes I looked around, I laying on the floor the room looked familiar, it was the same room we had waited in for Waller. I heard someone groaning behind me, rolling round a little to face the culprit I blinked a few times as I watched Diablo rubbing his arms. He didn't have his jacket on, I got a chance to have a closer look at him, his muscles and tattoos stood out a lot more now. There was an image of a woman on his tricep, she was pretty was that his wife? He was covered in tattoos that man, I couldn't lie I found them very attractive I could understand how some people would have found them intimidating but they were works of art each and every one.

 **3POV**

As Cleo stirred, regaining her consciousness she shuffled in place. Diablo looked down his arms still wrapped around the woman, warming her skin up. He hadn't realized that he had broken into a smile as he looked down at the woman. The smile quickly faded as he was shocked by Cleo's static, regaining consciousness one more Cleo rolled off Diablo's lap and landed on the floor with a thud. Wincing Diablo rubbed his exposed skin, anyone else would have burned but luckily for him his skin was resistance to fire and burns of any sort. He hadn't noticed Cleo had turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." Cleo said weakly as she got comfortable on the ground, Diablo away up from his arms and let out a breath as he realized Cleo was awake. He had been a little more worried than he should have been.

"I know you can't it's alright, are you okay?" He replied softly his smile disappeared as he followed the French woman's eyes. She was staring at his shirt, which was now covered with blood. His eyes widened for a moment as he lifted up his top to check for any bullet wounds, he didn't remember being hit but everything had happened so fast he may have not noticed.

Cleo's eyes widened a little as the former gangster pulled up his shirt exposing his muscles. A small blush crept over the French woman's face, as she looked away from his exposed skin. Cleo moved to stand up but winced as her wound began to cause her problems, leaning back down on the floor she let out a groan.

"Why didn't you tell me you got hit?" Diablo snapped as he caught sight of the blood on her side. Cleo wince a little as she tried to cover her side up with her hand. "It's just a scratch don't worry about it." She replied as she moved to stand up but ended up sitting back down again, her head still spinning from fatigue.

"Let me see it." Diablo said as he watched the younger meta-human struggle to stand up. "What?" Cleo snapped back, still a little dazed about what has happening – this always happened when she came around from being short circuited. It felt like the worst hangover anyone could ever experience, coupled with burning pain and muscle pain it really was quite unpleasant, normally Cleo would have not been as affected but she was drained from using so much static over the last few hours.

"Let me see your side." Diablo snapped again. Cleo shook her head again now understanding what was being said to her. This wasn't what she should be doing at this point, they had to get going – she was sure that if they took any longer Rick would have blown their heads off. "What? No, just forget it – we have to go I can deal with this later." Cleo said as she brushed off Diablo's concerns, he was not used to being told no, no one told him no. He watched as the blonde tried to get onto her feet once more, he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back down to the floor.

"La madre que te parió!" Diablo growled through gritted teeth as he got hit by a wave of electric, he was sure the static was unable to actually harm him physically but it still hurt like hell. After a moment the pain went away, he didn't want to admit it to himself but once the initial shock had gone the burning sensation that lingered on his skin was quite nice. In some twisted way, he actually found himself enjoying the sensations.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Cleo said as she began to panic, scared she had really hurt her teammate; Diablo shot her a glare which shut her up. "Cállate la boca and lay down woman! Let me deal with you." Diablo snapped as he moved onto his knees. Cleo was taken aback by the look in his eyes; he was not in a joking mood. It was a little intimidating and also oddly attractive, blinking a few times trying to push certain thoughts from her mind Cleo decided to do as he said.

"I'm fine." Cleo whined as she lay on the cold floor, she really didn't want to be in this position. She felt like enough of an idiot as it was, she had brought the chopper down and now she was holding everyone back by passing out from a little bit of rain. How she ever thought she would be as badass as her teammate was beyond her, this whole mission was a big mistake in her eyes.

"Woman, I ain't asking show me." Diablo growled; there wasn't anger in his voice it was something else that Cleo couldn't make it out, she couldn't put her finger on the emotion behind it. Letting out a small groan of protest Cleo slowly lifted her rubber dress, thanking God that she had decided to wear those small shorts, Cleo slowly pulled the tight material off of her skin and lifted it just to under her breast, the wound sat on the crock of her hip.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" Cleo asked. Diablo shot her an unamused look. "Woman I have seen enough of this kinda shit in my life. I grew up in the hood, I think I know how to deal with a bullet wound." He snapped back at her making her chuckle a little.

"Allez, go on then."

Diablo bit down on the inside of his mouth as he watched the younger woman slowly peel the rubber material off of her skin, he couldn't help but feel his heart begin to race. He had not been in such an intimate situation with a woman in years; he was not as used to seeing this much of a woman anymore. His eyes followed the dark material as it peeled off of her skin to reveal a large gash across her side, it was a surface wound that much was obvious but it still would need treating.

"It's just gone through your side; I don't think it had hit anything important. You just need it closed." Diablo said as he looked at the wound, the realization hit him once the words had left his mouth. He grimaced and looked away for a moment.

"Alright, how do we do that?" Cleo asked, wanting to get the whole thing over with. Whatever was going to happen she was almost sure was not going to be fun. Diablo stayed quiet for a while as his mind went into overdrive, he would need to burn the wound closed and it was the best way to stop infections and to stop the bleeding. He panicked on the inside as he turned back to look at the wound, he weighted up all his other options which he quickly realized were none.

"I can't…" Diablo hissed as he pushed himself off the floor and began to pace the room, rubbing his face. Cleo now very confused winced as she turned to watch the now anxiously pacing gangster.

"You can't what? Diablo what is wrong?" Cleo asked as she watched the man talk to himself in Spanish. As much as French as Spanish were similar they were not similar enough for Cleo to understand a word of what he was saying. Whatever it was he did not seem to be happy – was the wound worse than she thought? Panicking slightly Cleo peered down at the wound, feeling nauseas she looked up almost immediately realizing that was a bad choice on her part, blood had always made her feel sick.

"I need to cauterize it." Diablo said as he stopped pacing and looked down at her. Cleo nodded slowly, she had no idea what that meant. Diablo waited for her reaction which never came, he furrowed his brow as the French woman bit down on her lip and admitted that she had no idea what that meant. Diablo groaned and knelt down next to her once more. "I need to burn your wound closed or you will bleed out."

"Oh well go on then." Cleo said with a smile, completely knocking the pyrokenetic, he expected her to look at least a little afraid of the prospect of being burned.

"What if I lose control…" Diablo said quietly, the anxiety could be heard in his voice. Cleo tilted her head confused and shook her head with a gentle chuckle. "Then don't lose control, I trust you." She smiled.

Diablo stared at her he was shocked, she was completely unafraid of him even after what she had seen, she had known him less than a day and she trusted him enough to burn her, to allow him practically brand her and scar her; he had never met anyone who was not afraid of him before. Diablo opened his mouth to protest but Cleo interrupted him.

"Look, I am sure your burning me will hurt a lot less than what touching my skin will do to you." Cleo said with a small smile, she looked guiltier than he did. She knew having his hand on her skin for that long should do a lot of damage to the man, she really didn't know if she could allow him to do it. She took a moment to think about it, Cleo knew she wasn't at a high level of power; she still felt faint, if Diablo touched her bare skin whilst she was in this state he would probably get knocked out but not killed, probably…

"Please, just do it. I know you would never hurt me on purpose." Cleo said as she looked up at the tattooed man, she could see the hurt in his eyes but there was something else behind them that she couldn't put her finger on.

"That's the point! I always hurt people even when I try not to." Diablo snapped as he ran he unconsciously ran his hand over the portrait of his wife. Cleo noticed the subtle movement and looked at Diablo, something had hurt him, she could tell – something had happened something bad. She didn't want to know, it wasn't her place but all she knew was that this man was as broken as she was. If not more so…

"Diablo, please….I am asking you to do it." Diablo took a moment to compose himself before nodding and letting Cleo get comfortable on the floor, turning on her side she presented her wound to Diablo, collecting her coat from the floor she pushed some of the material into her mouth, she knew what he was about to do would hurt like hell. She didn't want to make things worse by screaming.

Diablo took a moment before he lit up his hand and pressed down hard on the open wound. "I'm so sorry." He whispered as he bit down on his lip. Cleo muffled a scream through her coat, the burn hurt like Hell. The searing pain lasted longer than she expected it to; she tensed as her shock waves travelled the room as she muffled her screams into her coat. Diablo let out a cry as he was shocked pressing down harder until the wound was fully sealed he removed his hand and landed on his back out of breath the shocks still passing through him.

The two lay in pain for a little while both attempting to regain their strength; Diablo was the first of the pair to sit up, shaking himself off the strangely pleasant after burn lingering on his skin. Cleo winced as she sat herself up, pulling a new bandage and gauze out of her coat she wrapped her new burn wound up and pulled her dress back down.

"How badly did I shock you?" Cleo asked breathlessly as she sat herself up. Diablo looked at her as if she had just grown a second head, tilting her head to the side she watched as the tattooed man began spurting out a rant she couldn't understand.

"Que pasa contigo? Estás loca, totalmente loca – estoy aquí quemándote y tú me preguntas a mi si estoy bien?!" He snapped at her. Cleo tilted her head to the side confused, she was almost certain that he was not speaking English and it most definitely was not French. "Yeah, I understood none of that…" Cleo chuckled.

"I just burned you and you are asking me if I am alright. What is wrong with you girl?" Diablo snapped, he looked mad Cleo frowned slightly. She knew she would have hurt him more than he hurt her so she wanted to make sure he was alright, it was the right thing to do. At least that was what she thought. "Well, I shocked you, you should be burned?"

He looked at her for a moment, Cleo swallowed a little. For a moment she thought that she had really hurt him, he looked mad. Then his hard expression faded into a wide smile as he began to laugh, Cleo looked at him with confusion, he was really laughing at her. Diablo had not laughed like that for years, after a moment Cleo couldn't help but join in, the two of them bursting into laugher at their situation.

"Woman, do you think I burn easily?" Diablo chuckled as he tried not to laugh anymore but failed. Did she really think she was going to burn him? He had survived more than a few electric shocks, he watched Cleo hold her side in pain as she continued to laugh.

"I suppose not…" She replied blushing slightly at her stupid comment. After a little while she stopped laughing, realizing that she may not have killed her new favourite meta-human but she still hurt him. "I'm sorry; I wish I didn't do it…I can't help it." Cleo said her happy expression faltering, she felt faint all the excitement must have taken its toll on her body.

"You don't have to worry about me, Guapa. I can hardly feel it." Diablo said with a small smile. Cleo leaned back on her good side; sitting up was not a good idea at this point. "You're a bad liar." Cleo chuckled smirking up at the human flame. Diablo cocked his eyebrow and looked at the French woman who was smiling up at him. "Oh really is that right?"

"Yes really, those pretty tattoos hide nothing monsieur!" Cleo chuckled wiggling a finger in front of his face before she swayed a little and lowered herself back onto the floor. "I'm going to pass out again now is that alright?" Cleo giggled as she closed her eyes and let out a small moan. Diablo smiled sadly and pulled on his jacket, looking down at the sleeping woman he took a moment to try and process what had just happened.

It was all a bit of a blur; gently placing the back of his hand on Cleo's arm he made sure she was not emitting any static , he then grabbed her coat and wrapped her up before leaning in and scooping her into his arms.

"Sleep crazy girl, I have got you."

* * *

Hi guys!

I hope you liked it! Was that too much fluff? I am so sorry I didn't update on time so I am hoping that the two chapters I posted today will help. Next we have the sad chapters and I do not know if I am emotionally stable enough for them! *Cries into pillow of emotion*

If you liked these chapters please leave me a comment in the box belowwww they provide me with the happiness I need to sit and write 10k words per day. I'm telling you, university essays won't make me sweat!...Actually no let's be honest as soon as I get an essay I won't be able to type a decent sentence. It's sods law isn't it really? ^_^

I hope you all have a lovely day, night, afternoon whatever time it is in your time zone. It is 2:30am here so I will be a fool and start work on the next chapter because I am a dedicated SOB and I love you guy so much so I will do it for you!

Right, rant over.

Goodbyeeeeeee

NQ

X


	9. Chapter Eight : The Truth

Greetings lovely humans!

It is officially the first day of autumn, amaagash!

 _Thank you all for following this story up to this point. It means so much, it really does you are all the best humans on the planet. I really hope you are enjoying the read and that the next few chapters make you all happy. In this chapter we get Cleo's back story expanded and we get Diablo's back story – which I may have added to a tiny bit so I am sorry if you hate that. I was fighting myself on doing it but in the end I ended up doing it. So I apologize now!_

 _Thank you to my wonderful reviewing humans!_

Cherry Mustang y MemeSoldier : Gracias por tus comments! Hace ya mucho tiempo *unos 8 años o más* desde la última vez que he escrito o hablado español con alguien asi k tus comments me hice llorar un poco no puedo mentir. ^_^

Eolian! Your comments always make my day. You have no idea! I am so happy you are enjoying the story and thank you so much for always leaving a comment. I hope you like this chapter even though it is quite sad.

Twilighterheart xxxx , ergoproxy14 & shika93 Thank you for your comments I am gald you are enjoying the story ^_^

Okay, I will leave you all to read the next chapter. Let me know if you like it or if you don't *I have my little crying bucket prepped and ready for my tears*

See you on the other side folks!

NQ

X

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Truth**

 **3POV**

The rain continued to pour, soaking everything it touched. Cleo now wrapped securely under her waterproof coat slept peacefully in Diablo's arms as the team left the main building. As the remaining team members made their way onto the streets they were all shocked to see a very wet Harley Quinn perched on top of an abandoned police car.

"Hey guys I'm back. I missed you all so much." She smiled as she stretched on top of the car, clearly trying to mask her own pain as she watched the team walk over to her. Her eyes fell on Diablo and the sleeping figure in his arms, it didn't take very much for Harley to put two and two together and figure out that the figure under the PVC coat was Cleo.

"We're glad you could make it." Deadshot said as the team approached the woman; sad smiles spread across the teams faces. They were happy she was alive but they also knew that if she had returned of her own free well then something must have gone very wrong. Diablo looked down at Cleo making sure her entire body and head was covered from the heavy rainfall. His body was like a heater, keeping her warm – he knew that her body was too weak to deal with the elements.

"You missed." Harley said quietly as Deadshot walked up to the car and picked her up. He smiled down at the blonde woman and swung her off of the car and placed her on the ground gently. "First for everything I guess." He said softly smiling down at Harley.

Sensing the tension between the two team members Boomerang decided it would be time to break up the scene. "Hey craziness you will need this!" He called out to Harley as he tossed her her favourite bat. "Thank you." She smiled over to him, the team were becoming closer, in the space of a day they had managed to not kill each other and actually all become quite affectionate towards each other. Although this was something that not one member of the squad would ever admit to, after all they were the bad guys.

Turning her attention to the pair that was causing her the most curiosity, Harley twirled to face Diablo who stood holding Cleo against his chest. "I was gone for five minutes what happened to Sparky?" She asked curiously, as she gently moved the coat off her face and peered in. "The rain it short circuited her and she got shot." Diablo explained as Harley covered the sleeping woman's face once more.

"Sparky got shot? When?!" Boomerang exclaimed as the team walked down the street. "Back in the offices but it all cool now. I've dealt with it." Diablo said as he unconsciously tightened his grip on the sleeping woman. "Good man Ese." Deadshot said nodding to the tattooed man as they walked along the road, the rain still not letting up.

"How are you not getting shocked to death?" Croc asked as he made his way behind the team, the only member of the team relishing the water on his skin. "She doesn't shock when she is asleep or passed out." Diablo explained as he moved around another abandoned car. "I will make a note of that." Boomerang chuckled earning him a death glare from the gangbanger, raising his hands in mock surrender the Australian pulled out a hip flask and took a long drink as he walked off down the street following Deadshot.

As Harley walked alongside Diablo she watched with a wide grin as he carried the unconscious meta-human in his arms. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself, she had paired the two together from the beginning; she knew they were well suited to each other she could see it. She did wonder how qualified she was to dish out romantic advice given her current relationship status – she was in the middle of her own romantic adventure and she thought the best way to take her mind off of her broken heart would be to pester the gangbanger. "You two are so cute!" Harley chirped as she skipped alongside Diablo, Croc following behind them with a small smirk on his face.

"Woman, you are crazy." Diablo scoffed as he carried on walking down the street. He knew what Harley was getting at and he was in no mood to play along.

"Look at you though! The knight in shining armour that decided to carry her to safety and look after her, it's very romantic if you ask me." Harley said with a smirk. Diablo shook his head and readjusted Cleo in his arms, making sure she was still alright and carried on walking. "Lo que tú digas Loca."

"I think you two are adorable – look she is snuggling into you!" Harley squeaked earning her a glare from Diablo, who shook his head looking down it was true, Cleo had come around and was sleeping she had nuzzled herself into his chest. Diablo couldn't help but feel a warm feeling spreading over his chest and face, he didn't let it show to this teammates but he was enjoying the close contact with the woman.

"Bro, that shit is kinda cute." Croc said as he came up from behind the two teammates. Diablo shot him a glare making the Croc smirk showing his sharp teeth as he walked alongside Harley and Diablo. "You both trippin' let's just go." Diablo snapped as he took off down the street a little faster leaving the Harley and Croc to exchange a smug glance.

The team continued up the main road, passing by wreckage and rubble heading towards the location of the fallen chopper. Rick and his team had already been through the fallen chopper and checked for Waller. She was nowhere to be found, the colonel could feel the panic start to build in this chest as he left the chopper to confront the team that awaited him.

"Let me guess, we are going to the giant swirling tower of trash in the sky? Cus, why wouldn't we?" Deadshot groaned as he picked up the spare ammo from the chopper. "When does this end Flag?" He snapped. "Load up we are in for a fight" Rick snapped as he finished loading up his weapon.

Rick glanced over to the woman who was sleeping in Diablo's arms, or the outline of her body at least, he could make out it was Cleo from the PVC sticking to her body. Moving over to Diablo he pulled of the cover of her face and nodded covering her face once more. "Wake her up once we are under cover or leave her here, we don't need dead weight where we are going." He snapped as he turned to walk off down the street. Earning him a death glare from the tattooed man who pulled the sleeping woman into him he let out a small growl as he continued down the street following the Colonel.

Deadshot lingered around the fallen chopper for a moment, his eyes had caught sight of something red sticking out of one of Waller's bags. Leaning in and pulling the red file out he noticed the labe 'TOP SECRET' printed down the spine of the folder. Intregued the hitman opened up the folder and felt his heart sink, inside the folder was a collection of profiles – every member of the team, everything about them down to their blood type and birthdate was written in this folder. Information so personal that it made the hit man cringe a little – as he flicked through the file he came across a main document detailing the true mission specifications. The anger took over him and he read the specifications, the mission was a lie – everything was a lie.

Tightening his grip on the red folder Deadshot sped down the street pushing past his team members as he got closer and closer to the Colonel; rage filling his actions he lifted up the large red file and lobbed it at the car next to the colonel, pages of the file leaked from the file spreading across the floor, soaked by the rain. The team stared down at the papers and then back up to the two men who now stood toe to toe. "Tell everyone, everything or me and you are gonna' go right now!"

Rick swallowed; he had been worried this was going to happen. Now the mission had taken a drastic turn there was no way to explain the truth to this team without them going AWOL. He was tired, he wanted to go and rescue June and Waller and be done with this mission. It was taking too long and it was getting too messy – he was getting too involved.

"Three days ago a non-human entity attacked the city. Waller sent me with a woman with incredible abilities – _a witch_ – see no one could get near this thing but the witch could. Needless to say the whole thing was a bad idea – she escaped from Waller and she is the one causing this whole thing. So now you know."

The team remained silent as the words slowly sunk in, they had been lied to. They expected no less of the government; after all they were the bad guys. However, they had followed their side of the bargain; all they expected was a little more honesty from the Colonel. The squad had saved his life a number of times on this trip. Rick would not have been standing their without them and he knew it, they could have left him to the creatures, they could have left him to die but they chose not to and that meant something to the Colonel. For the first time he felt bad, the gap had been bridged – he was no longer their leader or their enforcer – he knew they put their lives on the line for him and it was only fair for them to know the truth. He hoped that down somewhere inside each of them, they would be willing to help him. He had to get June back, Waller was a bonus – but June, he had to save her.

"You can just kill me right now, but I am going to have a drink." Deadshot said as he shook his head, the disappointment and defeat clear in his eyes. The team lowered their heads and all turned to leave and head into the bar.

"Deadshot, I need your help!" Rick called out in defeat. The hit man turned around and shrugged his shoulders, he had done his part of the deal- there was nothing more to do. He couldn't defeat a witch, there was no way.

"No Sir, you need a miracle." Deadshot said as he turned back around and walked into the abandoned bar. The mood had dropped to the lowest is could be, the team made their way into the bar and sat themselves down on the stools surrounding the bar. Harley jumped over the bar and began looking at the free alcohol available.

Diablo walked in with Cleo pulling off the PVC coat from on top of her, he looked down at the sleeping woman, she seemed peaceful – she was lucky he thought, she was blissfully unaware of what had just happened. Walking over to one of the large soft sofa chairs he gently placed the sleeping woman on the sofa. She let out a small groan as the warmth left her body – Diablo smiled sadly and pulled off his jacket and draped it over Cleo, she shuffled under the material and snuggled into the sofa pillow falling back to sleep again for short while.

Cleo had been having a peaceful sleep, the first one she had taken since this whole mess had began, she didn't know if it was the warmth that was surrounding her or the fact that she knew she was in safe hands with the gangster. Whatever it was Cleo had slept peacefully while Diablo carried her around; now however her dreams were no longer pleasant – she no longer felt as warm as she had, she no longer felt safe.

Opening her eyes slowly Cleo winced at the harsh lights in the bar. The room was dark but the LED lights which lit up the bar area were strong, too strong for her liking. Rubbing her eyes Cleo pushed herself up from the sofa and turned to sit down properly. Smiling slightly as she pulled Diablo's jacket off of her and placing it gently down on the sofa next to her. The team were being quiet, too quiet for the French woman's liking; she knew something must be wrong. She looked around the room, each person sat at the bar in silence staring at the top of the bar.

Firstly, Cleo wanted to know why they were in a bar in the first place. Was everything over? Was the mission complete? She doubted it by the feel in the room. Everyone looked like drowned rats, not bloodied and bruised like they had just completed a mission.

"What did I miss?" Cleo asked as she looked around the room at her teammates. The mood in the room was not that of joy or even that of anger. They all looked tired and run down both emotionally and physically.

"Everything – mission is off. They were bullshitting us this whole time." Deadshot said from his spot on the bar, not moving to look round he ran his hands over his head and let out a groan.

 **Cleo POV**

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered to myself as I stood up slowly, making sure I didn't fall back down again. I felt refreshed from the sleep, I was nowhere near full power but I was confident enough that I could carry on without the risk of passing out from rainfall.

"Hey Sparky!" Harley exclaimed as she waved from behind the bar. " 'Arley? You are alive?" My face lit up as I saw my female teammate standing behind the bar. I thought she was dead, I would have given her a hug if I wasn't a walking taser. "Yes, they ain't going to be killing me off that easily Pumpkin." She chuckled as I smiled over to her, glad that she was not dead. Maybe I was not as cursed as I thought.

"I'm glad. So _what_ actually happened?" I asked as I stretched my arms out a little, welcoming the cracking sound my tired joints let off. "Turns out our mission wasn't supposed to be a simple rescue op, there is some freaky ass witch in the middle of the city that they wanted us to fight. She is trying to take over the world or some shit." Deadshot explained as I made my way over to the bar.

"A witch? I'm confused, how long was I out for?"

"Don't worry about it Sparky – just have a drink and chill out for a bit." Boomerang said as he sat himself down at the bar. "I like the sound of that, someone pass me a bottle of Pinot." I said as I walked up to the bar and handing Diablo back his jacket with a small smile.

"Typical French woman and her wine." Boomerang snorted as he watched Harley pull out a bottle from the fridge under the bar and pour me a large glass. "Don't make me shock you!" I snapped over to the Aussie making the team chuckle and relax a little. "Sorry darlin'" He replied with a smirk.

"What can I get you guys?" Harley asked the team as she placed the glass down in front of me, I pulled a plastic straw from one of the holders on the bar and placed it in my drink earning a strange look from Harley.

"Can't get the water on my lips it hurts…" I explain as the team all nodded and continued with their orders. Diablo was being quiet, too quiet – something was off with him and I couldn't put my finger on it. As I perched on the seat next to him I could feel the warmth coming off of his skin, it was nice but it was getting warmer and warmer as the time went on. He was deep in thought and I felt it best not to disturb him – he had carried me all the way here after all.

"Give me a beer darlin'" Boomerang replied as Harley nodded and pulled it from the fridge.

"Whisky." Katana ordered as she walked up to the bar, earning a small nod from Harley as she poured her a glass. "What about you hot stuff?" She asked she looked over at Diablo who was still deep in thought. "Water." He replied as he snapped out of his thoughts. "That is a good choice Honey." Harley chuckled as she handed him a glass of ice water.

"Thank you for that." I whispered to Diablo as he took a sip of his water. He turned back to me a smiled sadly and nodded. "No problem." I could see something was bothering him, I didn't think it wise to pester him into talking about it so I turned back around and took a sip of my wine.

"Sparks, didn't you say you were a bartender? Can you make me up something real fancy?" Harley asked as she flicked through the bar cocktail menu. I chuckled as I swallowed the liquid in my mouth and stood up from the bar. "Why not? What do you want?" I asked as I made my way behind the bar bringing my glass of wine with me.

"I dunno something that would be real expensive if we were payin' yano?" Harley said as she stood behind the bar, flicking through the menu. "Alright get out my way 'Arley." I chuckled as I picked up the plastic coated cocktail menu and began to flick through for myself.

The drinks were the classics, nothing too special – I turned and looked up at the drinks behind the bar and began to pull various bottles from the shelves. Setting them all down on the bar I went to work making up Harley's cocktail. I looked over at the woman, blue and red seemed to be her thing so I decided to match the drink. Coating the rim of the glass with blue curaçao tinted sugar, I let the glass stand for a moment whilst I poured a variety of liquids into the mixer and began to shake.

"Can you do tricks with the bottles?" Boomerang chuckled as I shook the mixer. I shot him a disapproving glare as I placed the shaker down on the table. "What do I look like a circus monkey?" I asked as I pulled a few cute decorations from under the bar. A little red umbrella would do nicely.

"Well if you are askin'" Boomerang replied with a grin, I poked him in the arm making him fall of the bar as my static ran through him. "Ouch! What was that for woman?!" He snapped as he pulled himself off the floor and perched himself on the bar stool once more. "I warned you didn't I?" I chuckled along with the rest of the team. "You are a very mean lady." He groaned as I poured the blue cocktails into the glass and handed it to Harley who let out an excited giggle. "'ere you go 'Arley" I said as I placed the glass in front of her. "Oh that is pretty! You have some skills my friend" She said as she took hold of the blue drink examining it with a smile.

 **3POV**

"Here is to honour among thieves." Deadshot said as he raised his glass in an attempt to lighten the mood. All the team minus Katana raised their glasses. "I am not a thief."Katana said coldly as she walked over to an empty side of the bar and sat down.

"My apologies, she is not a thief." Deadshot chuckled as he touched glasses with Harley and Boomerang. Cleo, Diablo and Katana raised their glasses from the far ends of the bar.

"Well we almost pulled it off despite what everybody thought." Deadshot said sadly as he took a sip of his drink. "Worst part of it all is that they will blame us for the whole thing. They can't have people knowing the truth. Remember we are their cover up, we are the bad guys." He said as the team nodded slowly. He was right, they were the bad guys; they were the ones that would get blamed for everything even if they had tried to save the city."For about two sweet seconds I had hope." Deadshot sighed as he turned to Diablo.

Cleo looked over at Diablo from her position at the other side of the bar. Something was wrong, she could feel it – he looked angry."You had hope huh? Hope don't stop the world from turning my brother." Diablo turned to Deadshot."Oh, you preachin'?" Deadshot shot back as he nursed his glass.

"It's karma coming back around for you. How many people have you killed man?" Diablo asked shaking his head as he crossed his arms on top of the bar. Cleo winced a little at the question; she didn't think he was the type to ask things like that. The team all went silent following Diablo's sudden change in topic, hocked as Diablo had been quiet throughout most of the mission, for him now to be asking such personal questions was unexpected.

"You don't ask a brother those kinds of questions, Ese." Deadshot replied a little taken back by the question. Diablo moved in his seat turning to face the rest of the team. "You ain't never wacked down no women, no children." Diablo said, his voice growing colder. Cleo watched from the other side of the bar holding her breath as the conversation escalated.

"I don't kill women and children." Deadshot replied matching the tone. Diablo looked across the bar and looked at Cleo, lowering his eyes in shame he continued his confession. "I do." He said sadly.

The room went quiet, everyone now listening to the pyrokenetics story. "See I was born with the Devil's gift, I kept it hidden most of my life but as I got older it got stronger. So I started using it for business, the more power on the street I got, the more firepower I got see that shit went hand in hand. Ain't no one tell me no except my old lady. She would pray for me, even when I didn't want it.I was blind, I ignored her and the kids – so one day she confronted me – she told me she was leaving me."

Cleo watched as her friend spoke on his past, she could see the sadness in his eyes, he was fighting back tears. Picking up his empty glass he created a small flame on his hand, the flame taking the same of a woman.

"It was my fault; I should have paid more attention to them but the power it went to my head. I ran my streets; that was my life. One night my old lady she said was taking my kids with her and I lost it. When I lose control I do horrible things, I don't realise what I am doing until it is done. Then there is no taking it back." Diablo said as he placed the empty glass on top of the flaming woman, the flame then transformed into a choking woman, her small flaming body began pounding on the glass as she sunk to the ground.

Cleo took a deep breath as she and the team took in Diablo's words. Everyone shocked at his confession, Cleo felt her heart break for him; it all made sense now. No wonder he was so scared of using his powers, he had killed him family. Cleo understood how that felt to an extent, she had not killed her husband but she had lost her family. Cleo stared down at the liquid in her glass, not knowing where to look as the team sat in silence.

Diablo sat in silence as the flashbacks passed behind his eyes. The images of his dead children and wife burned into the back of his mind. The fiery tears forming behind his eyes, he tried to blink them away as the room remained silent. Looking up his hands he looked over to Cleo, he wanted to see her reaction – she had been the only person to not be afraid of him. He was afraid that she had realized what a monster he really was and would never look at him in the same way again.

Looking up from his hands he watched as Cleo stared down at her wine glass in silence. He desperately wanted her to look up, just to see her look at him – just to see any reaction would do.

"And the kids?" Boomerang asked, breaking the silence in the room. Cleo swallowed hard, she already knew the answer to that question and it broke her heart. The pain he must have gone through since the accident, she could only imagine.

"He killed them. Didn't you?" Harley chocked as she turned to Diablo who was trying his hardest to hold back his tears, but failing as a few fell from his eyes.

"'Arley stop it…" Cleo pleaded as she looked up from her glass. She Diablo had stood up for her when she was being interrogated it was her turn to stand up for him now. Harley turned to Cleo and gave her a disappointed look and turned back around to Diablo who was staring past her, looking straight at Cleo who had turned to look at him. He couldn't read the emotion on her face but it wasn't the same expression as the others had, they were all disgusted and shocked, yet he couldn't read the expression on Cleo's face.

"Own that shit. Own it! What did you think was going to happen? You could have a happy family and coach little leagues? We are not normal; people like us don't get normal." Harley shouted to Diablo who turned to stare at her, wide eyed, his eyes brimming with tears as he fought back the need to cry in front of his team.

"Why is it always a knife fight every time you open your mouth?" Boomerang shouted at Harley who turned around shocked at the Australians comments. Cleo looked up from her glass, turning to the Australian, for once she was on his side. "You know on the outside you are amazing but on the inside, you are ugly." Boomerang hissed as he leaned on the bar.

Harley didn't miss a beat. "We all are. We all are! Well, except for him, he is ugly on the outside too." She said as she nodded towards Croc who growled and pulled down his hood revealing his scaled skin with a smirk he replied in the most non threatening way possible. "Not me shortie. I'm beautiful." Cleo and Harley both smiled, Croc could have taken her words to heart but he had heard comments like hers all his life, he was born looking like a monster so he became one. He was comfortable with himself, out of the entire team he was the only person who knew what he was and was happy to behave how he wanted. That was refreshing to the team.

"We are all monsters and if we don't accept that we are monsters we are nothing. Even Sparky here, she is as much of a monster as the rest of us." Harley said as she continued on her rant, turning to Cleo who had taken a sip from her glass of wine and lifted one hand up defensively."Hey, I am just the bartender leave me out of this." She said as she turned away from the team and refilled her glass once more.

 **Diablo POV**

Was this woman trying to break us all down by asking these questions? I watched silently as Harley turned her attention to Cleo, ripping into her like she had done me.

"How long are you going to keep that act going? You have killed more people than most." Harley snapped at the French woman. Cleo took a long sip from her glass of wine and tried hard to avoid the question. "Don't go there 'Arley, not now please." She begged in a low voice, she looked anxious – I could understand that. We all had a past, I had just come clean about my own past and I was still trying to make sense of everything that happened.

"No, I am going to go there Cleo. I know what you did. I read the report, it' time to stop pretending you are some kind of angel."

I watched as Cleo's eyes snapped up from her wine glass. Her expression changing from that of a timid woman to something much colder, I had seen a similar look in her eyes a few hours before, when she had cornered me in the alley and screamed at me for not fighting. That same anger was emitting from her now, I swallowed a little – I was not afraid of Cleo but I was anxious to hear what Harley was talking about.

"What is she talking about, Sparks?" Boomerang asked quietly making Cleo close her eyes and take another sip of her wine, the glass now emptying faster than would be expected. Cleo looked away from the team and refused to speak, Harley took this as a opening to explain it all.

"F.A 4113 was the name of a plane that crashed 20 years ago. It made the news around the world I am surprised you guys haven't heard of it." I looked over at Cleo who had closed her eyes trying to block out Harley's voice.

"Over 300 people were killed in that accident; men, women, children, cute old couples, families and little babies. The passengers and crew were all dead before they hit the ground. They had been electrocuted; the officials blamed it on faulty wires but that was never proven." I swallowed hard and looked over at Cleo, tears now forming in her eyes as she nursed her glass of wine. She avoided the eyes of the entire team; I didn't know what to say – I understood now why Cleo was so apprehensive about getting on the chopper.

"The report said the images were too graphic to share with the public. There was one reported survivor, an eight year old girl- she came out of that accident without a scratch. Ain't that right Cleo?" I watched as a few tears began to run down Cleo's face, sparks shooting off where the liquid touched the skin. Wincing at the sparks Cleo looked up from her glass and glared at Harley.

"It was an accident." She choked out, trying her hardest not to cry. I could see the pain in her eyes, I could empathize – when there is that much innocent blood on your hands it begins to eat away at you.

"So? You still killed them!" Harley snapped back at her making her stand up straight and slam her glass of wine on the bar. The team tensed up slightly, knowing what happens when Cleo got emotional.

"I was a child!" Cleo screamed at Harley. I closed my eyes and tried not to watch the exchange between the two women.

"It doesn't make any difference to the families left behind to grieve. You can pretend all you like that you are some kind of angel compared to the rest of us but you know deep down you are a monster to." Harley yelled back at Cleo who pushed herself off of the bar and walked over to Harley who took a small step back as she took hold of her bat. I panicked a little as I watched Deadshot jump up from his seat and run around the other side of the bar and stand between the two women.

 **Cleo POV**

This woman had some nerve. How dare she tell me I didn't know what a monster really was, how could she say I thought of myself in a way that was any way better than any of the others in the team. I knew I was a monster, I had known that from the first day I was born.

I had it drilled into me from such a young age it made me laugh, the whole situation made me laugh. I pushed myself off of the bar and walked over to Harley, if she wanted to play this game with me I would play. It had been a while since I have had to act like this but I was not going to let this crazy little woman rip me and the people I cared about apart for her own amusement. It was not happening, if she wanted me to accept that I was a monster then she better be prepared for the action of a monster.

"You don't think I know that?" I growled as I walked over to the shorter blonde. I noticed she had taken hold of her bat and was now standing a little more defensively. In a quick movement Deadshot jumped up from his stool and ran around the bar and stood between us.

"No I don't think you do!" Harley hissed back at me. "Alright, I think you ladies need to calm down!" He said as he pulled Harley away from the bar, I had to laugh I was livid, I would often laugh when I was mad. Some people would cry, others would shake I would laugh and it was unnerving for those around me.

The team went quiet as I stood clutching my sides as I laughed, tears streaming down my face as I laughed, wincing ever so slightly as the liquid rolled off the skin of my cheeks setting small sparks off.

"Fuck it! We are listing out all the horrible things we have all done I bet you all I can beat you all." I chuckled evily as I addressed the team. All of which had straightened out a little, moving their chairs back ever so slightly. I smirked at the sight.

"Go on then guys. How old were you all when you first killed a person?" I hissed.

"We don't need to know. Harley was outta line just try and calm down." Diablo said as he stood up and tried to make his way over to me. I was having none of it; I was so tired of everything, the mission, the loss, the pain. I was tired of it all.

"Would everyone stop telling me to calm down!" I screeched as the team jumped back a little; the glasses on the table exploded, the lights in the bar flickered on and off. I tried to control myself but it was getting harder and harder to do.

I didn't want them to know, I didn't want them to see the monster I hid inside, I knew they would all judge me if they knew everything. Even Diablo, he would hate me – I was a monster, he would see me for what I really was and he would hate me.

 **3POV**

The team stood in silence as they waited for Cleo's next move. Harley had hidden herself behind Deadshot who had pulled her out from behind the bar. Diablo now stood at the entrance to the bar, blocking the exit. He wanted to comfort her but how could he comfort a woman that couldn't be touched?

Cleo took a moment to compose herself before she opened her mouth to tell her story. "I was not even a day old when I killed my mother–she never even got to hold me. When she was pregnant with me she was having fits, major fits and by the time she gave birth to me she had no strength left to fight. She had a heart attack and died because of my static – her heart couldn't take it and I killed her."

Diablo watched as the woman he had grown to care about stood in the middle of the bar laying her cards on the table. He wanted to hold her and tell her it wasn't her fault, but he knew from personal experience that it wouldn't help. All he could do was listen as Cleo broke down.

"My father hated me for killing my mother and took his rage out on me with his _tests._ My powers got more and more 'unstable' as the tests went on, the human body is not supposed deal with that much static so it sent my powers into overdrive. The only person who has ever been able to come close to me whilst I am conscious was my big brother and I killed him to – he was on that plane with me." Cleo said as she wiped the tears from her face and then turned to face Harley.

"Half of you made a choice, you chose the life you wanted to live, you chose the life of crime and you chose to be a villain, you chose to kill people. Some of us never got the choice. I destroy _everything_ I touch, anything I ever care for I break so don't you _dare_ stand there and tell me that I don't know that I am a monster!" She screamed as she grabbed a bottle of liquor from the bar and stormed out of the bar, Diablo had tried to take a hold of her but was shocked back into his seat as he pushed past him in tears as she ran into the ladies bathroom.

Silence filled the room as everyone tried to make heads or tails of what had just happened. Harley looked over her teammates and felt her heart sink a little. All she had wanted was to motivate her team and she didn't understand why everyone was so devastated.

"Well so much for a relaxing drink." Boomerang sighed as he pulled a bottle from behind the bar and began filling up his hip flask. Harley looked up at Boomerang who was staring at the bathroom door. "Phil Jackson right?" Harley asked, hoping to get some support from the hit man, he was always quoting Phil Jackson and motivation methods; looking down at the blonde woman Deadshot shook his head slowly and sighed.

"No, Dollface there was nothing motivating about that…"

* * *

 **Heyyy!**

 **I am sorry that was so sad. I tend to write really horrible back stories for people this is quite light considering my normal topics. I hope this has given you a bit of insight into Cleo as a person and why she acts the way she does. I hope I did Diablo's back story justice I know I took a few liberties with his back story and I am sorry if you hate it.**

 **It is now 9:08am and I will be napping all day! I have written out the chapters that follow up to the end of the canon film. *big gulp***

 **If you liked this chapter please leave me a comment in the comment boxie thing belooooow I am always super excited when I read your comments. You honestly make my day^_^**

 **I will see you all tomorrow with the next chapter. We have a lot of Diablo/Cleo in the next chapter. Let me know how fluffy you want that ish to be and I will try and conjour something up for you lovelies.**

 **Thank you all for reading! I love you all.**

 **Goodnight!**

 **NQ**

 **X**


	10. Chapter Nine: Our Monsters

_GAHHHH!_

 _Guys, there have been over 10k hits on this story; I nearly died when I checked the stats this morning. I am literally a ball of mush, anxiety and excitement you guys are amazing! I can't believe so many people have read this little fic, now I have to work on making it worthwhile! *Breaths heavily into brown bag*_

 _WARNING: This chapter is_ _LONG AS HELL_ _and contains much fluff._

 _Top Tip: Get yourself a drink, maybe some tissues and a little box for your feelings you don't want them where you are heading trust me!_

 _Seriously this chapter is_ _9.5k words_ _long and 16 pages on WORD…I ain't messing around y'all._

 _This chapter is completely from my little brain and there are no scenes from the movie involved, so forgive me if I have no good original ideas. HUMANS WHO COMMENTED: I love you and as usual there is a message down belooowwww. But for the love of God read the chapter first! ^_^_

 _So, once you are all prepped with drink and such, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _NQ_

 _X_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Our Monsters**

 **Cleo POV**

Harley was right, I was a monster but I already knew that. I had been reminded of the fact each day since I was born. I had tried, I had tried so hard to make a life for myself – it had gone horribly wrong but at least I had tried. I could have become a criminal, I could have become an infamous hit man or a thief but I wanted to be normal, I wanted the normal life. I wanted to be sitting with the rest of the 'normals' on the dryer as Harley had said.

I would have given anything for that. The family, the nice house, the boring job with the car and the pet dog, I would have happily put up with the mundane routine of day to day life if it meant I could not be the monster I really was for once in my life.

Lifting the bottle of vodka to my lips I sipped the liquid through the plastic straw, I had to admit this was not the highest point in my life. Why did it all have to come out now? We could have just finished the mission and then no one would have needed to know, it was alright for Harley and the others – their lives were all on public record. I didn't want mine out there for the world to see, it was too much for me to deal with.

I was a mess of tears and static, the images of the accident replayed over and over in my mind. I tried to blink the images away but they wouldn't leave me, they remained torturing me every time I closed my eyes. I was a child when the plane had crashed yet I could still remember the accident as if it were yesterday, I could never forgive myself for what I had done. My father blamed me, everyone blamed me for the accident – the authorities had made an agreement with my father, they allowed him to keep me for testing under the condition that I was not allowed out of the lab.

I was kept in a glass room for years, until the day my father was murdered – then I was free for a time or so I thought. It seemed to be the running trend in my life; I would be passed from one controlling psychopath to another like some stray animal. Waller was evil, I was not stupid – she was evil and she was controlling but she was not the worst I had ever seen. The worst kind of psychopath makes you feel like you matter makes you feel like you are loved, they build a bridge underneath your feet with the promise that they would never let you fall, only for them to burn that same bridge when you let your guard down.

I blinked back tears as I thought on the worst person I had ever met. I had not thought on him in months – I tried not to think about him it just brought the pain back and fuelled nightmares. I blamed Harley; her questions had got into my head. "Have you ever been in love?" What kind of person asks that kind of question to someone like me? Only naïve normal people fall in love, it is all chemistry – I had out grown that kind of thing…. _or so I thought._

As I took another sip of the vodka I heard some heavy footsteps heading towards the bathroom door, removing my gloves I conjured an electric ball in my palm. I didn't know who was approaching, it could be a member of the team but it could also be those horrible creatures and I for one was not about to be killed by a walking pustule. I didn't want to take my chances, not today.

 **3POV**

"Hey Sparky we are free. Flag cut off the link to our bombs" Boomerang shouted as he barged into the ladies bathroom. Cleo threw a bolt of lightning at the wall next to him making him scream and fall on his ass with a loud thud. Cleo opened her mouth in shock as she watched the Australian groan and stand up again.

"Sorry, I forgot you may be a little jumpy." Boomerang chuckled as he closed the door to the bathroom. Cleo sighed and pulled her knees into her chest trying to hide her red tear stung face from the thief.

"Oh Sparky…Harley was out of line, she never knows when to shut her mouth that one." Boomerang said as he walked over to the French woman. He was not normally the comforting sort but he had seen the display that had taken place outside and he felt bad for the woman.

"She was right though." Cleo sighed as she looked up at the Australian who leaned himself against the white porcelain sink, pulling out a can from his coat. Cleo started to wonder where on earth Boomerang managed to store all of his alcohol; it seemed to appear from nowhere.

"You were a kid, Darlin'" Boomerang sighed as he watched Cleo wipe away her tears and wince as her skin let of small static charges.

"It doesn't matter, I still did it." Cleo hissed, her anger directed at herself, the memory of the accident flooding her mind. Boomerang could see that she was distressed; crouching down to meet her eye level he placed a can of beer in front of her and sat down opposite her. "Here, have a can you will feel better." He said as made himself comfortable.

Smiling weakly at the thief, Cleo took the can of beer and placed it next to her bottle of vodka. "Thank you I will drink it after my bottle is empty." She said with a small smile. The one thing Cleo and Boomerang had in common was their high tolerance for alcohol, that and the fact they used their drinks to numb their pain – it worked for a while. As the two got comfortable in the small bathroom, Cleo picked up the half empty bottle of Vodka and began to drink again.

"Girl after my own heart ain't ya" Boomerang chuckled as he too took out a can from his coat and opened it taking a large gulp of the cold beverage. Cleo raised an eyebrow at his comment, clearly unamused at the suggestion. "Sorry sorry – totally platonic darlin'" Boomerang chuckled raising his hands defensively as the French woman broke into a smile.

"Thank you, Boomerang." Cleo smiled sadly. "Digger, my name is Digger, Love." Cleo smiled over to the thief and nodded "Thank you Digger." As the two drank in a comfortable silence Cleo was shocked but happy that at least one of her team was looking out for her, even if it wasn't the one she wanted to be spending her time with

"Not a problem, Sweetness."

 **Diablo POV**

I watched as Cleo stormed out of the bar, tears streaming down her face, I don't know what came over me I had tried to hold her in front of everybody but she shocked me back, that was to be expected. My heart broke for her – I was ready to talk about my shit, I had taken time to come to grips with the truth of what I had done. It didn't make me hate myself any less – it just made is a little easier to deal with the questions.

I stayed quiet as Colonel Rick walked into the bar, he sat and explained the whole situation; turns out the witch was his old lady, that shocked me a little and I felt for the guy, the woman he loved was trapped inside the witch and he would have to kill her, he knew it – we all knew it. There is nothing worse in this world than killing the person you love and I wouldn't wish that feeling upon anyone. I sat at the bar as the team slowly made their way out of the bar; all of them had decided to fight the witch. Colonel Rick had put his cards on the table and had destroyed the detonation device.

 _We were free..._

I sat for a while drinking my second glass of water, alcohol and I did not mix very well. It made me lose my temper and I became quite explosive; maybe it was linked to the fire I did not know but at this moment in time I was not planning on testing that theory. Someone who seemed bound to test that theory was Cleo, I had watched her carry a litre of vodka into the bathroom with her, I was slightly concerned that she way does something she would regret. My anxiety was not lessened when I watched Boomerang run into the bathroom. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, I should be the one that comforted Cleo; I had been the one looking out for her during this mission Boomerang was just a pervert, he was no good for her – I was no good for her but we had more in common than he did with her.

Was I out of order to be jealous? I felt guilty, I had only just spoken about my late wife, and now I was worrying myself about a woman I had only met less than 24hrs ago. It was silly, it was childish and I was trippin' if I thought about continuing with it. I had killed my wife, I had loved my wife once, she meant everything to me, she was my angel and my world but then it all changed and it all went to shit.

We would argue every day, I would stay out late, she would spend her time with the kids and then when she and I got a moment together we would fight. She hated my reputation on the streets but she knew who I was when she married me. I made the mistake, I brought that shit into our home, I ruined our home life but we were broken before I started that shit. She was my best friend once, my girl, my rock and then it all changed and she became the person I would have to fight with to get anything done, the house was a battlefield and I avoided the issues for too long. I still remember the moment she told me she didn't love me anymore, when she told me she was leaving, the kids were asleep in bed and she broke down in the living room. She couldn't take it anymore, I could see it in her eyes and I couldn't blame her, I was a monster and she had tried her best to do right by me and my kids.

I just let them all slip away. When she told me she was taking my kids it was the final straw, I couldn't watch her take my children from me. I knew she would not allow me visitation so I lost it, I don't remember much of what happened it was a blur. All I remember was holding the bodies of my dead wife and kids as the house burned around us. I prayed to God to let me die too, I wanted so badly to burn in those flames and to be with my family again, everything came crashing around me, I realized what I had lost and I couldn't take it back. I surrendered to the cops, when they got to the house it was too late they were all gone, they were dead. _I killed them – I was the monster._

 **3POV**

As Diablo sat at the bar deep in thought he was distracted by a flash of bright light coming from the ladies bathroom. In a slight panic the he jumped off of the bar stool and made his way over to the bathroom. When he opened the door and walked in the sight that met his eyes shocked him.

"That is awesome Darlin'! Can you hit that same spot twice?" Boomerang laughed as he pointed to the wall with his beer can, Cleo smirked as she looked round at the Australian. "Of course I can, hold this and be amazed." Cleo purred as she handed the Australian her glass bottle of vodka. Diablo watched from the doorway as Cleo pointed her fingers like a fake gun and shot a bolt of electric at the wall making him step back a little as the sparks flew off of the wall lighting up the room.

"Did the wall upset you, Guapa?" Diablo asked making himself known to the pair. He looked down at the slightly intoxicated woman. "Oh shit look it's the fire bloke! Come to join us for a drink amigo?" Boomerang asked as he lifted up Cleo's bottle of vodka, Diablo shook his head and leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms over his chest he did not look happy, something about Boomerang being sat so close to Cleo did not sit well with him. He hated to admit it but he felt jealous and protective, Boomerang shouldn't be that close to Cleo – I mean he wasn't touching her at all and he wasn't in her area so he was free from shocks but something about the fact that he had caught Cleo laughing with the thief didn't sit well with him.

Boomerang noticed his teammate's expression and clicked on immediately; chuckling to himself he thought he would try his luck. "She is practising her marksmanship mate, leave her be. Don't you have some candles to light?" He snarked as he took a drag of his can. Diablo narrowed his eyes and stood up moving closer to the pair. "Ain't you meant to be robbin' some corpse man?" Diablo snapped down at the thief. Boomerang stood up from the floor and stood toe to toe with the gangster; Cleo sighed and took another gulp of vodka not in the mood for their shit.

"Both of you shut up!" Cleo barked as she slammed her bottle of vodka down on the floor, setting the main light into a flickering spasm. Diablo pushed past Boomerang and stood looking down at the French woman who was staring at the scorched tiles.

"Cleo, can we talk?"

Cleo looked up and swallowed slightly, she could feel Diablo's eyes burning into her. Something had snapped inside of him over the last hour and it was unnerving, she was not afraid of him, no it was something else. Diablo had never used her first name before – something about hearing it fall from his lips made her heart race a little faster, pushing down the strange new emotions Cleo stared back up at the tattooed man and nodded slowly.

Boomerang looked over at the pair; he was no fool he did not need to be told twice. He could feel the room getting warmed and warmed as the seconds went on, the tension in the room was unbearable he decided it would be a good time to bow out. "Alright, I can sense the tension in here so I am going to take my leave before something blows up."Boomerang said as he slowly backed up out of the room and left the bar to find the others.

Diablo and Cleo were silent as they looked at each other, both scared to move or speak, the bathroom was practically a sauna – the combination of Cleo's sparks and Diablo's heat had made the room an almost unbearable temperature for anyone in the close vicinity.

Cleo didn't know if it was the vodka but Diablo looked different. Something in his eyes made her feel uneasy; she could feel her heart beating in her ears as she looked up at the tattooed man, she was almost shy to be in room on her own with him. She was ashamed of the state she was in, the fact that he know knew what a monster she was made everything worse. She bit down on the inside of her mouth as she thought about the situation. He probably hated her after hearing about the horrible things she had done. He would never treat her as his friend again, she would always be a monster to him and that scared her more than anything else.

Diablo stood there in silence, looking down at the woman who had broken the exchange between them, her eyes falling onto her bottle of alcohol once more, he sighed as he watched her take another drink. He couldn't let her carry on like this, she needed to keep up with the team or she could get hurt, he had to do something.

"Come on, get off the floor and come back into the bar." Diablo said breaking the silence. Cleo shook her head and took another drink. "I don't want to see the team; I don't fancy any more interrogations." She said as she pointed her finger at the wall and shot another bolt of electric at the tiles, lighting the room up once more.

"The team have left, they're going to fight the witch and I told them we would catch them up." Diablo sighed as he moved out the way of the electric bolts not wanting to try his luck with the intoxicated woman. He wasn't so sure about the accuracy of the young woman in her intoxicated state.

"Of course they have – why wouldn't they be going to fight a witch?" Cleo muttered to herself as she shot another bolt at the wall shattering the tiles into tiny pieces. Diablo frowned and watched as Cleo continued to blow holes into the bathroom wall, he could see she was not dealing with everything very well and he couldn't blame her.

"Come on woman get up, sitting on a bathroom floor ain't right." Diablo said as he motioned for her to get up. "I ain't asking again." Diablo snapped as Cleo sighed in defeat she knew it was not worth fighting with Diablo, he had done nothing wrong there was no good going to come from the two of them arguing now.

Diablo let out a small groan as he followed Cleo out of the bathroom, he knew there was going to be some deep conversation coming up and he didn't know if he was totally prepared for the subject matter. Cleo made her way over to one of the booths and slid onto one of the sofa holding her bottle of vodka tightly, the only thing that seemed to be taking the edge off of reality.

"Maybe you should calm it with the drinks. We have to fight a witch." Diablo said as he watched Cleo take another large mouthful of vodka. Cleo scoffed as she shook the bottle in the air trying to make her point. "Liquid courage" She chuckled as she took another sip. "I didn't think someone like you needed liquid courage." Diablo said as he watched her drink, her behaviour was completely out of sorts, she changed when she had a drink in her. That was obvious -

"You deal with your shit how you do and I will deal with mine." Cleo snapped as she took another sip from her bottle.

 **Diablo POV**

This was getting out of hand; she was drinking way too much. We were supposed to go and fight a witch and Cleo was half way through a bottle of vodka. I could see it was affecting her, considering most humans would be on their asses at this point she was doing well to stay awake. Cleo continued to drink in silence, I could see she was dealing with flashbacks; she would shake her head and wince every few minutes. I understood how that felt, I was in the same place she was in now. I wanted to help her, I wanted to show her that she wasn't a monster – it was an accident. She never meant to kill those people, she wasn't a killer over the short time I had known her I could tell that much.

"You were a kid, that shit weren't your fault. You know that right?" I said as Cleo sat opposite me leaning her hands on the wooden table. She let out a small whimper and shook her head, she was trying so hard to block it all out – I was doing the same as my own memories flashed in front of my eyes.

"It was though, my brother warned me – he told me to calm down but I just couldn't. They all died because of me. The scary thing was that I was a child and I wasn't even trying – I was having a panic attack, I am terrified of heights and I got scared and I killed them…" Cleo said as she tried to hold in more tears, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her skin reddened from the static shocks.

I didn't know what to say to make anything any better. Words were not enough – they never had been when it came to the loss like we had. It was something that sitting with a therapist would never fix, it had taken me five years in solitary confinement to even begin to come to terms with the evil that I had committed.

"You know I never got to tell her I was sorry, my wife she wanted a divorce – she had enough of the shit I would bring home. I never paid her or my kids the attention they needed, I was too wrapped up with gangs and violence; I let them all just slip through my fingers." I said quietly, looking down at my hands- the images of my dead family forcing their way into my mind. I looked up at Cleo who had put the vodka down and was looking at me. Her eyes full of something I couldn't make out, it wasn't fear, it wasn't hatred but it wasn't pity either. I knew what pity looked like and I didn't want it.

"I could say I am sorry about your family but I know it won't bring them back." Cleo said sadly. I was shocked at her comment; she was the first person to be that brutal about it and she was right, they were not coming back, I had done what I had done and no one could change that. It was refreshing to hear someone not try and make me feel better about it but at the same time she didn't make me feel like a monster.

"It's been five years and I still see their bodies when I close my eyes." I said sadly as I rubbed my face in a sorry attempt to mask my falling tears. Cleo nodded slowly, as she stretched her neck from side to side and let out a small groan.

"I could say it gets better but it doesn't. I thought as I got older I would forget, I thought the memories would get foggier but they never did. That's the one thing that no one realizes, the _monsters_ have nightmares to." Cleo said as she picked at her fingers; a nervous habit I had noticed over the time spent with her. She would play with her fingers and pick her nails to avoid looking at people.

"Remember when I told you I didn't murder my father?" She asked softly her body language changed, it seemed as though she had let her guard down a little, she was no longer cold and aloof but her softer more timid self had returned. I nodded silently as I let the woman continue.

"Sometimes I wish I had…does that make me a monster?" Cleo said, tears in her eyes. I understood now why she was tearing herself apart over this, she had been labelled a monster but she was scared of her own choices. Like me she was scared of her own power and her own mind – when we lost our tempers we could both hurt or even kill people. I knew what it was like to be that scared of yourself you don't open up to people. It hit me that she must trust me a great deal to be having this conversation with me.

 **Cleo POV**

"No, I would have killed my old man if he did that shit to me."

How could he do that? How could he sit there and not see me as a monster, I know he had done horrible things but I had massacred innocent people. They were all dead because of me – there was no ignoring that. I was a walking weapon, he knew it and I knew it yet somehow the way he was talking to me made me feel like I was worth something.

I watched as Diablo walked over to the bar and poured himself another glass of water. "You know my mother used to say I was the child of the Devil, she would beat my ass so hard growin' up."He said as he walked back over to our table. "I used to pray to God every day, I would ask him to take _this_ from me…but why would he take something from a demon child. God ain't looking out for me." Diablo said as he took a sip of his water.

I frowned as I watched my friend talk, he was cursed as much as I was; some Meta-humans had it lucky they had abilities that allowed them to hide away in plain sight – not us. We had to fight and avoid the other people in this worlds, we could do so much harm and there was nowhere for us to be safe. "I don't think God is looking out for any of us. He has never answered any of my prayers that's for sure." I sighed.

We sat in silence for a while, letting our own thoughts creep around the inside of our heads. After a little while I looked over at Diablo who had rested his head on his knuckles, looking down at the table I could see the emotion in his eyes, the horrors must have been torturing him.

"When I met my wife things were cool you know? We got married had two beautiful kids – then it slowly crumbled underneath us." I looked over to Diablo; I didn't want him to talk about his past if he was not ready for it.

"When my daughter was three, my wife and I we changed, it wasn't the same between us no more- we fought all the time."

"You don't have to tell me all of this you know..." I said softly, causing the gangster to shake his head and continue. He was getting this off his chest for his own sake I could see that now, I sat back and listened to the rest of his story.

"You see, I was on the streets doing business, you know? My wife she stayed home with the kids and did her own thing – the spark we had faded and our home became a battlefield. I never meant to kill them…I never wanted to hurt them – but she said she was taking my kids and I couldn't let that happen and I lost it, the house burned to the ground in under ten minutes – and they were gone…" He said as his voice breaking under the pressure.

"Harley was right; people like us don't get normal. I thought I could have normal but I was trippin'."

I sat in silence as I watched Diablo try to hold it together, silent tears threatened to fall from his eyes. I wanted to reach out and comfort him but I knew better than to ever try something like that so I remained silent, letting the man deal with it in his own way.

 **Diablo POV**

I watched for her reaction; I was ready to see it I knew how this would go. She would hate me; she would think I was a monster just like the rest of the team. Her expression never faltered as she looked at me the same way she had done hours ago. I was shocked, she was not scared of me and I just couldn't understand why. At first I was angry, if she wasn't scared then she must pity me, I was angry that she had no common sense; any other person would be scared of me. My own wife was scared of me to an extent – but Cleo just looked at me like I was a normal person, she wasn't scared of me and I had to know why.

"You have seen the shit I can do, now you have heard what I have done…what I could do. Why are you still here? You should be running away like the others. I can see it you know – when people are scared of me. But you, you are still not scared of me. _Why?"_

I watched carefully as Cleo's expression changed, was this the anger and the fear about to show itself? I knew it she just delaying her real reaction – she was scared of me. Cleo took a deep breath and she smiled gently as she crossed her gloved hands over one another and placed them on the wooden table, I didn't know what to think. Had she lost her mind? I sat in silence waiting for her to say something – she was being quiet and it was making me nervous.

"I could never be afraid of someone who lives with the same pain that I do. We have both killed our families- the people that were supposed to love us and now we are both alone. We may know different kinds of loss but the pain is the same. So no Diablo, I could never be afraid of someone like me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I stared at her words escaped me. She wasn't afraid of me, I couldn't believe it. There was something very wrong with her if she thought her reaction was normal. I felt my heart start to race in my chest; it was starting to hurt as I watched Cleo as she took another sip of her drink. I had never met anyone like her before, how could someone look at me and not be afraid, I had covered my skin in tattoos to become more fearsome, I had murdered countless people, I was feared on the streets and in prison – I was a weapon once, now Cleo was talking to me like she was the monster. I didn't understand her…

Placing her drink back down on the table Cleo's expression saddened as she leaned forward onto the table. I was thankful that the wooden table did not conduct her static although at this point I felt like I needed to be shocked back into some kind of reality.

 **3POV**

As the pair sat at the booth talking, their guards being let down ever so slowly they began to see something more; something familiar between the two. They were the same; they knew the same pain and the same loss. Neither one was able to fear the other for that reason.

Cleo sat in silence for a moment as she tried to put the right words together, if she was going to be talking about her past and talking truthfully she didn't want the alcohol to have an impact on her words, she wanted the truth to come out even if it hurt.

"I know what it is like to be alone because of something you have done. I am alone because I kill everyone I care about and you are alone because you killed your family, it's the horrid truth of all of this. People like us have to get used to being alone – that's just how it has to be." Cleo said sadly as she looked at the gangster he was still in awe of her; he was in awe that someone could be able to talk to him like he was a person, like he wasn't the monster that everyone had seen him for.

He was saddened however by her words, she thought she was alone. Someone like her should never have to be alone; she was a kind soul and didn't deserve to be left to fend for herself. It wasn't right and Diablo was angered by the thought of Cleo being on her own for so long.

"You are not alone, Guapa, not anymore." He said as he moved his hand over the wooden tabletop, in a minor attempt to take hold of her hand; Cleo was alert she noticed his hand moving to hers and pulled both hand back off the table. She knew better than to let him try to touch her, she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had. His words echoed in her head, she knew she was alone – it was a fact, it wasn't some pretty self deprecating phrase she said to get sympathy. She had been alone since the first day she was born and after twenty eight years, she had grown to like it.

"Yes, I am – I have been alone my whole life and that is alright with me. That is all I know. I could be surrounded by groups of people but it means nothing if they can't even give me a hug without being sent to the ER." Cleo said and she wiggled her fingers in the air in an attempt to make Diablo understand the extent of the hurt she could cause.

Diablo watched with a heavy heart as Cleo rested her hands back on the table once more, with a sigh she looked away trying to hide the redness and tears that had begun to cascade from her eyes. She hated letting people see her cry, she hated crying in general it hurt – as a child she had learned not to cry as it would sting her skin, the static didn't take well to any liquids her own tears included. Cleo winced as she used one had to wipe a few tears from her face the shocks running through her body.

"Your static is not that bad…" Diablo said as he ran his hand gently over Cleo's free hand, wincing at the static which came off of the glove; he could take the pain and it went after a while, over the course of the day he had been shocked by her a number of times and her gloves managed to hold back more than half of her static – the pain was brief as it traveled up his arms and around his body, warm vibrations spreading around his body he couldn't lie, once the initial shock was over the warmth that remained he liked…He liked it a lot.

Cleo opened her mouth a little shocked at Diablo's actions. No one had taken her hand of their own will, not someone that could be hurt by her – was he insane? She didn't like the feelings that were spreading through her, her heart was beating too fast and she didn't like it. What she did like was the how warm his skin felt, even through the gloves he emitted such a beautiful calming warmth that just made her feel so comfortable, if her heart wasn't echoing in her ears she would have enjoyed it even more.

"It's not that bad then you are touching the gloves. When these come off, it ain't nice – still my static is nothing compared to the voltage I can produce when I really get upset." Cleo said sadly as she pulled her hand away and rested it on her lap, a light blush covering her face.

"How did they care for you when you were growing up? You were a kid, you must'a had someone that could hold you." Diablo asked as he put two and two together, how could a baby have been raised without being touched? He never even thought about the fact that she would have been alone growing up – if she had killed her own mother she must have hurt the people caring for her too.

Cleo smiled sadly she removed both her gloves; her hands began to glow a light blue as the electrical waves formed around her arms. The blue light reflecting off of her face as she looked into the lights; Diablo watched with a mix of awe and suspense as the woman played with the lights around her hands, it was a beautiful sight to see but he knew that it was as deadly a power as his.

"You know, when I was a baby I was cared for by nannies in shock proof suits, they would have those shock proof gloves I do not know the correct word in English but they were attached to the glass window of my crib, they'd open up a slot in the glass and place things in for me food and things like that. When I grew up a bit more I was kept in a glass room I could see everyone going past, that was nice. I was never allowed out without an escort in a shock proof suit, I had a little collar that would gas me if I acted up - "

"Esos cobardes te habían tratado como si te fueras un animal!" Diablo said as he pushed himself off the sofa and began to pace the room, running his hands over his head. "Voy a matarlos te lo juro, voy a encontrarlos y los voy a matar! Los cobardes van a sentir un dolor inimaginable voy a quemarlos hasta los huesos, te lo juro!" Cleo sat wide eyed as her friend began to rant and rave to himself in his mother tongue. "Cómo se atreven a pensar que pueden hacer eso a una niña?!" He did not expect to get as angry as he was at this moment. He could have left the bar and hunted those sons of bitches down and destroyed them all. The way they had treated her, it was unforgivable and he didn't know how she was so calm.

"Woah! Diablo, you might as well be speaking Russian. Calm down, I don't understand a word you are saying." Cleo exclaimed as the gangster continued to pace the room and rant to himself. She could see he was angry and I guess she expected a small reaction, nothing like this.

"They treated you like an animal that shit ain't right! I will find them, I will find them and I'm going to kill them, I will burn them to the bone, they will never feel pain like it!" he barked as Cleo watched in shock, she had not expected such an explosive reaction – she didn't think it was that bad.

She had been kept behind glass for her own protection – her father had told her so, it was to stop her hurting anyone. If they did need to touch her skin, they would have gassed her so she slept whilst they did what they needed to do. It was effective and relatively pain free, after this long Cleo thought it could have been much worse. "How could they have done that to a kid? You were a kid damn it!" Diablo yelled as he turned to Cleo who was still perched on the chair.

"It's alright, it is over now. It's the past it's just how my childhood went. Like you said, you can't change the past – what happened has happened." Cleo said as she tried to calm Diablo down from a distance, he was livid. The room was getting progressively hotter as he got angrier Cleo had started to sweat a little causing her to flinch a little at her shock waves.

"You asked why I wasn't scared of you, I know what it is like to have people be so scared of you they won't even treat you like a person and to _me_ you are a person and a damn good person at that." Cleo said turning the conversation on its head. Diablo stopped pacing and stared at her in shock, Cleo turned herself round on the chair so she was facing the meta-human, her knees now dangling off the side of the seat facing him.

"You have done some horrible things – I won't lie to your face and tell you that that shit is ok because it isn't; you have killed innocent people and no matter what you do that won't change but I have killed innocent people to, you are not the monster you think you are. You have to deal with the truth or it festers and corrodes your soul and I think your soul is worth something." Cleo said as the Diablo stood in silence, breathing heavily – his emotions going from anger to confusion and back again too fast for him to register. It was all too much for him; her words hit like a bullet Diablo took a deep breath and stormed out of the bar leaving Cleo sat in silence.

 **3POV**

A few meters down the street Rick and the remaining members of the squad sat prepping their weapons for the attack ahead, they needed time to plan an attack they were not about to go in blind. They had made that mistake before – that I why there were in this mess.

"Were do you think they have got to? They are taking a while." Harley asked as she sat on a burned out police car, swinging her legs off the roof of the car she watched as her team sharpened and reloaded their weapons.

"They are probably going at it on the top of the bar, whilst we wait here like idiots." Boomerang chuckled as he polished his blades, his comment making the team all grimace and turn to him in disgust."Don't say shit like that man!" Deadshot snapped as he grimaced, reloading his handguns once more. "Come on you don't feel the tension between those two?" Boomerang chuckled as he looked up from his knives.

"Diablo was just talking about his dead wife and children; I don't think that kind of thing gets people going." Deadshot shot back at the thief who shrugged. "You never know some of the best sex I have had has been sad or angry sex." He said winking at Harley who shook her head with a grin. "Oh God please stop! I don't need to hear that shit." Deadshot grimaced as he motioned for the Australian to stop talking.

"He is right though, the tension between our little meta-humans is _electric_." Harley said with a giggle, entirely too proud of her own innuendo. "Hey, I am just trying to lighten the mood." She said as she watched the rest of her team give her a disapproving look.

"Yes, that worked so well in the bar." Boomerang said, lowering the mood slightly as the rest of the team tensed up a little. Harley had tried to explain that she was only trying to get the two meta-humans to realize the truth about themselves, it had not worked so well. She had tried to go see Cleo in the bathroom before they left but Deadshot had pulled her away, almost certain that if their friend went into the bathroom she wouldn't come out again.

"Jeez, I was only tryin' to help! You boys are so mean; I would kill you all if I didn't love ya." Harley chuckled as she jumped off of the car and took out her guns and began to reload the magazines. "Don't worry Shorty, it's all good." Croc said as he leaned against a car with his eyes closed, taking the few minutes to relax before they rushed into the forth gate of hell to fight the witch.

As the team stood talking Rick had made his way over to them. "Boomerang, can you go and fetch Montagneux and Diablo please." He asked, this time with a little more respect for his team, they had come to fight the witch and rescue June of their own free will; he had to give them some credit for that.

"Alright I will go but if I come back blind you are paying my medical bills Colonel." Boomerang said as he stood up and placed his blades in his coat. "I didn't ask for your life story? Just go!" Rick snapped as the thief raised his hands and stepped back. "I'm going, I'm going jeeez!"

"Why would he be coming back blind?" Rick asked as the thief walked off, clearly confused by the comment the team chuckled to themselves and looked up at him. "Diablo and Sparky might be having angry sex at the bar." Harley giggled as she licked her lips and winked at the Colonel.

"Oh Jesus! Forget I ever asked…"

 **Cleo POV**

He hates me! He hates me I am a fucking idiot. What part of my pea sized over electrocuted brain thought it would be a good idea to have such a deep conversation with him? I should have known, he wouldn't want to go that deep, I barely know the guy. I met him less than a day ago, this time last night I had no idea about him or this team, or the evil witch we were supposedly here to kill.

I let out a groan and lay back on the chair, my feet dangling off the edge of the booth chair; I tried to calm myself down – everything was moving too fast for my brain to understand. I didn't mean to upset him, I just wanted to be honest with him and now I have lost the closest thing to a friend I had on this team. I lay in silence as I thought on the tattooed meta-human, my views on him hadn't changed all the much after he opened up about his past. If anything I respected him more and liked him more, if someone could come through that much devastation and turn himself into such a different person he deserved the respect. He deserved someone to care about him, and I couldn't lie over the short time I spent with him I had grown to care for him, he was the first person in a very long time to look out for me because they wanted to. He wasn't looking out for me because he was under orders, he didn't come to back me up because he was getting paid – he did it because he wanted to and that scared me a little. I have never had anyone care, genuinely care without reason too – people can fake emotions, they can fake their empathy, their sympathies can be lies and pretty words but something about the way he made me feel when we were together made me feel safe.

I felt miserable, the vodka should have gone to my head by now but I knew after years of working in a bar, being given access to multiple beverages that it took a hell of a lot more to get me drunk. I lay resting my head against the cool chair material, resting my eyes shut; in an attempt to calm my own inner turmoil I let out a groan.

"Thank you…"

I let out a scream and shot a bolt of electric at the bar, I didn't hear anyone come back into the bar. I jumped up from the chair and saw Diablo stood in front of me, he had removed his jacket again, my heart was racing I thought I was being attacked by those creatures. I let out a long breath before I shot Diablo a glare and sat back down, resting my head on my arms I tried to calm my breathing, panic stations were now on high alert. I would thank him for that later – if I wasn't sober before he had shocked it into me.

I watched as Diablo broke into a smile, I shook my head and watched as he placed his jacket on the table behind them. He seemed to have calmed down over the ten or so minutes he had been outside for.

"Thank you, Guapa" He said softly, I tilted my head a little, confused as to why he would need to thank me for anything. I hadn't done anything – he was the one who had taken care of me. I should be thanking him. "What are you thanking me for?" I asked.

"Thank you for seeing past the monster." He said, the expression on his face made me forget myself for a moment, I tried to find my words but they escaped me. They way he was looking at me scared me a little bit; no one had ever looked at me like that before.

"I never saw the monster to begin with Diablo." I said gently looking up at the tattooed man his eyes were softer, he was no longer angry or agitated he had returned to the man I had got to know over the last few hours.

 **3POV**

"Chato…My name is Chato Santana; El Diablo is what they called me on the streets. It means The Devil. I have the devil's gift so the name stuck. No one calls me Chato anymore." Diablo said, as he leaned against the table behind him. He hadn't told anyone his real name in years, no one used it anymore – he was the devil, he had it tattooed on his face, everyone knew he was El Diablo but for some reason Cleo had seen past the mask of El Diablo; he thought she deserved to know the name of the man underneath it all.

Cleo smiled at the new information, she liked the sound of his name it suited him. There was nothing devilish about Chato, not in her opinion he was the closest thing to a guardian angel she had had over the last twenty-four hours.

"I am afraid I do not have any secret names. At the bar the punters would call me Princess because they thought I was haughty – I still don't know what that means." Cleo chuckled as she turned to sit properly in the booth. "I could see why Princess would stick." Chato smirked as Cleo opened her mouth to protest. "Are you calling me high maintenance?" She snapped with a smirk, making the pyrokenetic smile. "I did carry you here..." he shot back at her with a chuckle.

"I didn't ask you to carry me did I?" Cleo exclaimed, blush covering her cheeks as she picked up her bottle of vodka and placed the straw to her lips.

"Give me the bottle." Chato said as he held out his hand, Cleo shook her head and shuffled back on the seat away from Chato who chuckled at her defiance. "No, I need more liquid courage if we are going to fight a witch." Chato was not used to being told no. "Dámelo, you need to be able to walk to fight the witch and you ain't the Australian you _will_ pass out, and I ain't carrying your ass no more. You hear me?" he said as he moved closer to Cleo who pulled face and handed him the bottle of vodka. "You are really bossy you know that."

Diablo chuckled at her comment as walked over to the main bar and placed the bottle behind the bar. "Yes and you have to do exactly what I say." He shot back at her making Cleo's mouth open a little in protest.

"Come here." Diablo ordered with a smirk, leaning back on the bar he watched as Cleo shook her head and then pushed herself off of the bar and slowly walked over to him, ever time he looked at her he noticed more and more little things that he liked and that scared stood in front of Diablo looking up at him, half expecting new order. She waited quietly while he looked down at her, she didn't want to move for some reason had decided not to cooperate with her.

"Do you have any control over the static on your skin?" Diablo asked as he swallowed and blinked a few times, a little flustered. "Occasionally I can if I try hard enough." Cleo replied, curious as to why the question had come about.

Diablo nodded and thought for a moment, he had an idea and it would either work well or it would hurt….it would hurt a lot but he had to do it or he would never forgive himself.

"Ok, turn it down now." he said gently, as he moved closer to her Cleo's heart began to pound against her chest, the warmth radiated from his skin wrapping around her skin was the most amazing sensation she had ever experienced. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she knew better than that. Looking up at Diablo she felt something inside her switch, something inside her didn't feel the same anymore, something was changing inside her and she didn't want to fight it. "What? Why?" She stuttered a few times before she forward back a little wanting to be closer to the warmth radiating off of Diablo's skin.

 _ **"Just trust me please..."**_

* * *

.

Heeeeeeeyyyyy!

If you made it this far…WELL DONE YOU NOW HATE ME! ^_^

I am sorry this chapter is soooo darn long guys I couldn't find a good place to split it up. I'M SORRY!

I have pulled an all nighter as I start uni on Thursday…and I need to get back into sleeping with the rest of humanity. *sulks like a child*

The next chapter may very well be the last one…let me know if you want me to continue with the story or you want me to end it with the next chapter ^_^ The choice is yours and your decision dictates big events in next episode so no pressure guys!

If you enjoyed this LONG as hell chapter please leave me a little something down in the comment section. I still jump up and down when I get a new comment – my neighbours abhor my existence at this point I can assure you.

I love you all. Have a great day!

I will see you tomorrow for the battle! Dun dun duuuun!

 **Favourite humans who comment:**

ZabuzasGirl: I am glad you are enjoying the story. I sped up typing just for you ^_^ Also if your name is reference to Zabuza Momochi you go girl!

Lutfie : Thank you so much for your comment. I am so happy you are liking the story – I had to wiki Static Shock *Hangs head in shame* but you were right they are very similar!

Eolian: You comment whenever you can I always love reading your comments. ^_^ Hope your enrolment went well, I have to enrol on Thursday (send help! I'm not ready to learn!) I hope you liked this chapter I am sure you will let me know! See you in the comment section! *waves whilst eating chocolate cake*

gossamermouse101: IKR! My heart hurts for them, maybe I was too mean to Cleo she should have had a more chill life…but I'm evil. He he

VampWolf92 : Thank you for all your comments! ^_^

JustARandomHuman: I know I wanted to punch Harley but I made her mean so I should punch myself and that would be painful, I don't take punches that well.

MemeSoldier: Gracias por el comment, espero k t he gustado ese capítulo! Y porfa perdóname si me fallo el gramática, hace ya mucho tiempo sin hablar o escribir en español so I am rusty as hell. ^_^

Twilighterheart xxxx I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for following the story ^_^

Thank you guys you are the best! It's 6:21am and I have to stay up all day now to scare my body into a normal rhythm….*cries into coffee*

See you in the next chapter!

NQ

XX


	11. Chapter Ten:Interruptions

**Bonniest of jours guys!**

 _*Slowly raises head from behind laptop* Sooo y'all didn't approve of the cliff hanger? ^_^_

 _Thank you all so much for your comments; they honestly made me soooo darn happy over the last 2 days. Your messages are beloooowww ^_^_

 _I am so so sorry that this chapter took so long, my sleeping pattern is up the wall and I slept for 16hrs yesterday so I had a whole day without writing anything *slaps palm* Bad NQ Bad NQ!_

 _BUT I am posting this chapter up now and I will be working on the next chapter as soon as this is up! So the big bad battle chapter we have been waiting for should be up today too! *Hyperventilates a little*_

 _I won't keep you waiting any longer. If you liked this chapter don't forget to drop me a message in the commenting box belooooowww and I will love you eternally!_

 _NQ_

 _X_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Interruptions**

 **Boomerang POV**

 _Why the hell did I have to go and collect them? They were grown, they could be doing all sorts in that bar!_

As I made my way towards the bar I pulled out my hip flask and swallowed the last few drops of the liquor that remained, sighing as I placed the flask back in my pocket. I needed a refill if I was going to be fighting some out of this world witch, the streets were quiet, almost too quiet considering the sheer amount of those creatures that were hiding in the shadows.

As I got closer to the door I couldn't help but overhear the conversation that was going on inside; stopping to lean against the door I made sure I was out of sight as I listened to the conversation that seeped from the bar doors. I could help but chuckle to myself as I listened into the conversation between my teammates, I let out a hiss as my hand came into contact with seething hot metal; I guess whatever was going on in bar was causing the room to get a little hot.

"Turn it down now."

I cocked my neck around the door trying to catch a glimpse of the scene between my two teammates. _Turn what down_!? I knew they would both kill me if they found me peaking like this but I was a low life and I wanted to see everything, I am a shameless man and when I die God can judge me. I heard Cleo stutter a little, her voice horse. I smirked as I caught sight of the pair, the two were having quite an intimate little moment, they stood inches apart gazing at each other – if I was a betting man I could foresee what was about to happen and I was very happy to have a nice seat to watch.

"Just trust me please." I heard Diablo say as he brought his hand over to Cleo's cheek and gently stroked the skin on her face before moving his hand down neck and over the skin on her arms and pulled her against him.

I didn't understand how the Hell he was able to even be that close to her without bursting to a pile of ash, my mouth opened a little in shock as watched events unfold. I leaned into the room a little more to try and catch a better look at what was happening turns out that was a _big_ mistake; I tripped over the entrance mat in the doorway and fell into the bar colliding hard against one of the tables. I have never seen Cleo jump so high in my life, in a moment she had let out a screech and shocked herself making Diablo cry out in pain a she jumped back. If looks could kill, Diablo would have burned me to death a hundred times by now.

"Don't mind me I am just getting a refill!"

 **Cleo POV**

I stood in shock as Diablo brought his hand up to cup my face, I flinched a little at his touch, only one other man had touched me in this way and I was in no mood to think about _him_. I could feel my heart speeding up in my chest, why was he touching me like this? Did he have a death wish? I tried so hard to keep my static as low as I possibly can; I watched as he grimaced at the pain for a moment before he seemed to push past it and smiled down at me.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out, I just stared at him as he stroked my cheek and ran other his hand down my arm and wrapped it around my waist. There was a look in his eyes that made me lose all thoughts of where or what I was, I lifted my hand up and gently brushed my fingers over the skin on his arms, I watched as Diablo let out a quiet sigh as he reacted to my vibrations.

"You ain't alone no more Guapa, you know that right?" Diablo whispered down to me making me gaze up at him in shock. After a moment, I opened my mouth to answer but was rudely startled by a loud crash coming from the main doors. I let out a scream and lost control of my static making Diablo tighten his hold on me, prying myself out of his grip I jumped back a little and tried to calm myself down. I felt bad for Diablo, I had tried so hard and now he had got one hell of a shock, it didn't help that he had a hold of me – when I shock people their muscles contract, he was holding me which made him tighten his grip as he was shocked making it all so much worse for us both.

I was a damn fool; I should never have let him touch me. I could have killed him. What kind of delusional fantasy world did I think I was in? I should have known better, I should have known not to touch him- I just hurt people. Diablo was the closest thing to a friend I had now, I wasn't going to be a fool and hurt him, I wouldn't allow it.

"Don't mind me I am just getting a refill!" Boomerang chuckled as he stood up and brushed himself off walking over to the bar and picking up the abandoned bottle of vodka from next to Diablo. I couldn't look at Diablo, I had acted like a fool and then I had hurt him, I couldn't look at him after that. I rushed over to the booth and grabbed my coat and gloves, avoiding Diablo's eyes as much as I could.

"I need some air." I said as I quickly rushed out of the room feeling Diablo's eyes burning holes into my back as I left the room. Once I arrived outside the room I welcomed the cool air on my face; I hadn't realized how hot the room had got – we had a tendency to do that, heating up the rooms we were in, maybe it was just Diablo getting angry or anxious he would heat the room up or maybe it was my static warming the room up. I didn't know. All I knew was that Boomerang crashed in at just the right time. I didn't know what would have happened if he hadn't have interrupted us. It wasn't right, we were behaving disgracefully maybe the vodka had gone to my head. It had just been so long since I had anyone try and touch me…it was so strange to me that he was able to deal with my static – any other person would have been in unimaginable pain yet he had stroked my face like he couldn't feel the static. I knew he could, I could see him trying to cope with the shocks – I didn't understand why he did it. I could have really hurt him…he did all that to make me feel like less of a monster, no one had ever done something like that for me before.

 **3POV**

Diablo leaned against the bar trying to get his head together; he watched in horror as Cleo grabbed her coat and practically ran out of the building avoiding his gaze completely. The gangbanger's heart sank, he had ruined everything. Cleo was the closest thing to a friend he could have been after such a short space of time. Now he had ruined his chances of getting that close to her again, he should have known better – he had been talking about his late wife and children and then he was pulling her into him…what part of him thought that would end well for either of them. he wanted to show her that she wasn't a monster and she deserved to be treated like any woman should be treated, with respect and affection. He only wanted to touch her, he didn't know what had come over him as he stroked her face, something had taken over him – he had no control of himself. He just wanted to hold her against him, even if it hurt him. He wanted to show her that someone did care about her and that she deserved to have someone show her affection – she must have been without it for so long.

Boomerang chuckled as he leaned on the bar and poured the vodka into his hip flask watching his team mate as he pulled on his jacket with a groan. "My delicate virgin ears do no need to know." He chuckled as he tightened the cap of his flask, Diablo turned and shot the thief an icy glare he was not amused not at all.

"You trippin' homie. It ain't like that." Diablo snapped back as Boomerang made his way over to the door, leaning up against the doorframe boomerang smiled widely as he watched his teammate pace the room clearly anxious about the whole situation. Boomerang didn't know everything that had gone on between the pair and part of him didn't want to know. He just wanted to get a eye fully of the good stuff, he wasn't interested in the emotional excess involved.

"Well, once you have cooled yourself down the Colonel said we need to make a move we have a witch to kill." Boomerang chuckled as he walked out of the bar to join Cleo waiting outside. "Cabrón…" Diablo muttered to himself as he walked towards the door, he was sure the thief had walked in on purpose not that he could ever prove it.

"I heard that you walking colouring book!" Boomerang yelled back to Diablo as he pushed his way through the main doors and walked over his two teammates. Cleo had reapplied her gloves and coat and was stood with her arms crossed, clearly in a bad mood because of recent events. Diablo looked over to Cleo who quickly turned her attention to Boomerang much to the gangsters displeasure. He was worried that she wasn't looking at him, had he made her feel inappropriate?

Diablo couldn't help but feel guilty for his actions he hadn't meant for things to get so awkward…they just escalated without their knowledge. Part of him was glad it was only Boomerang at the door; he didn't fancy explaining what was happening to the rest of the team. In all honesty he didn't know what was going on himself, Cleo and he were friends that was all, they had known each other less than a day – there was no way in heaven or earth that he would be foolish enough to allow someone to get under his skin like that, not after a few hours. It was just too dangerous for both of them.

"Do not make me shock you both!" Cleo snapped as the two men continued to snap remarks at each other. "Shall we be going? We have to go and kill a witch."Cleo groaned as made her way down the street away from the bar. "Lead the way Darlin'." Boomerang said as he followed behind her, casting a smirk at Diablo who shook his head and walked in silence, not wanting to indulge the thief anymore than he already had. As they continued down the street they began to notice the outline of their team waiting by the abandoned police cars. Cleo stopped immediately and turned to Boomerang and Diablo.

"Boomerang, you do know that if you even think about uttering a word of what you _think_ you saw in the bar. I will shock you so badly you will forget your own name. Do you understand?" Cleo purred as she walked towards the thief who blushed a little and nodded slowly, slightly terrified at Cleo's sudden personality switch. Diablo couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he watched Cleo intimidate a man that was easily twice her size, maybe their talk had woken up something inside of her.

"Yes Ma'am." Boomerang said as he raised his hands with a smile. "Good boy." Cleo said as she shot him a wink, Diablo's face fell as he watched the exchange – his opinion changed in the blink of an eye, he was no longer proud of the personality change and he didn't like the effect the vodka had on his friend, she was not supposed to be winking at Boomerang. He felt anger building up inside his chest as they all continued to walk over to their team.

"I have to say this new and improved Cleo is kind of sexy." Boomerang chuckled as he walked alongside Diablo, who turned and shot him a disapproving glare. "Don't start man." Diablo snapped as he tried to push down the feelings he was developing. He would not allow himself to get tangled in this web, not again. "What it's true! It's so much better than the delicate little thing she's been playing all day." Boomerang chuckled and Diablo tightened his fists as he walked. "Just walk, Homie…" he growled.

Cleo smirked to herself but kept walking, she knew the vodka was making her a little more confident; it had a tendency to do that – she would become a little less timid and a little more rowdy it had helped her work in the strip club as long as she did and now it seemed to be working on keeping the Australian in order.

"Well well, look who decided to join us." Deadshot chuckled as his three teammates joined them by the cars. "Sorry, I needed some liquid courage after all of that. I'm ready to kill a witch now." Cleo said as she smiled at the hit man who nodded slowly, confused by the new personality he was witnessing. Looking over to Diablo and Boomerang they both shook their heads, as if they were trying to tell Deadshot not to ask about it, the hit man took the hint and finished packing his weapons up.

"We ready to go?" Colonel Rick called over to the team, they all nodded in response and began to make their way over to him. "Off to the swirling ring of death and destruction in the sky!" Harley exclaimed happily as she skipped alongside her team. Croc shook his head at his teammate "You are crazy, Shortie." he chuckled as his followed his team down the street into the opening of the subway.

Once they arrived at the subway entrance Boomerang pulled out two of his trackers and stuck them onto his boomerangs, tossing them into the air he pulled out a small electronic device from his pocket, on the screen was a live feed of the boomerangs that were circling the shard of lightning and trash in the centre of the city.

"We think that thing is a weapon." Rick said as the team looked at the feed. "Sparks do you think you can handle the lightning?" Rick asked as the feed cut to the blue lightning bolts that had began to shoot from the area. "That shouldn't be a problem." Cleo said as she watched the feed cut off making the team groan and Boomerang threw his device at the floor smashing it into pieces.

"We gotta take out the big one." Deadshot interjected as he started to formulate a mental plan for the team. He had taken out many hits in his time, he was treating the witch as just another pay check, he was afraid that if he thought of the witch in her entirety he may or may not be slightly more anxious about the fight they were walking into.

"I left a big as demo charge in that tunnel. There is a flooded tunnel can recover the charge and can plant it right under its feet." Rick said as he ran his hand over his head, trying to formulate an acceptable plan, he knew that the bomb would kill a number of his men, they had already told him they were willing to take that risk but it felt no better for him making that call."We get in its face and distract the hell outs it so the SEALs can pull the charge. That is how we take it out." He finished, earning a nod off of the team.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Boomerang said as he took out his blades and began sharpening them, he had not had the same prep time his team had had given the fact he had to go and collect his two teammates from the bar.

"Take five. We are going in heavy." Rick said as he walked over to this SEALs. Croc watched in silence as he processed the information he was just given, if the SEALs went down into the flooded tunnel, they would be able to collect the bomb but they would not be as agile or as able to get into certain locations as he would. It didn't take long for him to make the choice to go with the SEALs, he was used to living underground the sewers were his home – they needed him to come, even if they didn't know it yet.

The SEALs had begun setting up their scuba gear as they readied themselves to go on their suicide mission, turning around to see Croc approaching from behind made a few of the men tense up a little. They were not used to seeing someone look like such a monster, he really did look like a animal, his sharp teeth, his scales skin and even his mannerisms were animalistic and it shot a little fear into the soldier's hearts.

"I'm going with ya." Croc said as he began to pull of his leather jacket, tossing it to the ground. "We got this." One of the SEALs said as they zipped up there wetsuits. Croc growled and pulled off his t-shirt, tossing it to the floor alongside the leather jacket.

"I ain't asking bro, I live underground y'all are just tourists."

As the remaining team members sat and leaned in the entrance of the subway prepping their weapons and regaining their energy the sounds of sobbing filled the air. Turning her head to the side Cleo caught site of Katana now without her mask, sobbing against her glowing katana.

"What is wrong with her?" Cleo whispered as he motioned towards the sobbing woman, the rest of the team turned their attention to Rick; they all had wanted to know what was making the one cold featured teammate sob like a child.

"The man who killed her husband used that sword; his soul is trapped inside of the blade. She talks to him." Rick explained with a sad expression, Diablo looked away from his team – he could empathize with Katana and her pain there was nothing worse than losing the people you love. Cleo looked down sadly as she thought about the pain Katana must have felt, she had never lost a lover – she had got away from one, and she would not be sobbing if she found out about his demise so she would be lying if she thought she could empathize, however Cleo did understand what it was like to lose a loved one, her brothers loss had broken her heart and Katana's sobbing reminded her of that time.

Boomerang leaned against the subway tiles sharpening his blades, he watched as the teams mood fell once more. Each person thinking about a loved one they had lost, he took it upon himself to try and lighten the mood a little in the only way he knew how. "Well you know what they say about the crazy ones." He snarked as Cleo looked up at him, she shook her head with a small smile.

"Huh?" Harley asked as she joined the conversation making Cleo and Boomerang laugh. After a moment, Harley shuffled her way over to Cleo deciding now would be a good time to try and patch over the tension between the two women. If they were going to die they should really be on the same page before they go in for the fight.

"Hey Sparky, have a peace offering." Harley said as she pulled out a lollipop from her pocket and handed it to Cleo. "How many of those do you have woman?" Cleo chuckled as Harley dropped the lollipop into her hands making sure not to get hit with a static wave. "I am well stocked up for emergencies." Harley chuckled as she sat on escalator barrier and swung her legs back and forwards as she watched the French woman unwrap the candy and pop it in her mouth.

"Sparky…about before, I was only trying to get you motivated." Harley began, Cleo looked up at the blonde woman and smiled sadly, she wasn't in the mood to fight everyone on this team she was tired enough as it was with recent events she didn't need drama between Harley and herself too.

"Forget it 'Arley it's alright I needed the push." Cleo sighed as she sucked on the lollipop trying her hardest to not look in the direction of a certain fire man who was burning holes into the side of her head as she spoke. She hadn't spoken to him since they left the bar, she didn't feel like she could speak to him now – the way he touched her made her feel strange and she didn't like it. She didn't want to think about it or contemplate the plethora of emotions that were bubbling inside her when she thought about him.

"Are you sure, Cupcake?" Harley asked as she watched Cleo sigh sadly. "Absolutely, don't worry about it."Cleo said as Harley broke into a smile. "Goodie!" Cleo looked up and forced a wide grin and stretched a little before Rick pushed himself off of the floor.

"Let's do this."

 **Cleo POV**

As we walked into the abandoned subway the smell that filled the air made me gag; it was unbearable, the scent of rotting flesh and damn filled the air. I walked alongside Harley, dodging spikes and puddles of blood and moss. It was really disturbing; as I looked around I grimaced at the bodies of the dead who had been skewered by large sharp thorns, their bodies hanging motionlessly against the tiles of the subway wall. Bodies covered the floor in various states of decay, stepping over the corpses we all continued down the corridor towards our main event.

"Well this is just…lovely…" I grimace as we make our way along the subway station. "I love what they have done with the place."Harley chirps in with a chuckle, walking alongside me with her bat resting on her shoulders she shoots me a smile making me shake my head and chuckle. "Remind me not to ask you to help me decorate anything...ever." I snort as we walk along dodging corpses and thorns that blocked our route.

I looked behind me briefly and caught Diablo looking at me intently, I was probably being silly but I looked away quickly and continued walking with Harley who at this point was grinning like she was crazier than normal. I didn't want to talk to him, or even be around him I was so embarrassed about being in that situation with him – I mean it wasn't a bad position to be in but it was so wrong. We had been talking about his dead wife and their kids, and then we were talking about me and my childhood it was hardly a romantic conversation yet we had ended up entwined in such an intimate fashion it made me panic.

I had known Chato for less than a day and we had become close, he was the closest thing to a friend I had, he was a meta-human like I was which meant he knew the pain and the trouble that came with being as different as we were. I would have been happy to have remained like that but as soon as he touched me something went off inside me, somewhere in the back of my mind had been sparked and I wanted something more from him – I hated myself for it. I hated thinking about him in the way that would make my heart race and my palms sweat. I hated that he looked so different to me all of a sudden; I had always thought he was an attractive man, but now I had to tear my eyes away from his when I was near him. It was all such a mess; the whole situation was a mess. He was a widower and I was a ball of static and pain – nothing could ever come from anything between us, he wouldn't want anything I was sure, he lost his wife the love of his life and he didn't need another woman coming near him any time soon. I knew that much was true and I hated myself for wanting it to be different all of a sudden.

"So, what happened with hot stuff?" Harley whispered as she caught me in my own thoughts. I gave her a disapproving look as she grinned widely sucking on her lollipop. "We just talked and he helped me calm down." I said as we walked, it wasn't a lie, it wasn't the whole truth but I hadn't had time to make sense of what had happened it was all a bit of a blur honestly.

"Did you get some lovin'?"Harley whispered as she wiggled her eyebrows making my eyes open wide as I shook my head with a blush creeping over my cheeks. "Harley, stop it; nothing like that will ever happen between us, we are friends." I said as I tried to hush her down so the rest of the team didn't hear our topic of conversation.

"Friends, alright so would you kiss me?" Harley asked as she tossed the plastic stem of her lollipop away, I did the same as I coughed a little. "What? No!" I said as I grimaced, I was not into women, I mean women were beautiful creatures but I was a firm advocate for having a penis in my life, well if I could have one without killing the person the penis was attached to… I shook my head as my mind went into a very wrong place and turned back to Harley who continued to quiz me.

"Would you kiss _him_?" Harley whispered she didn't need to motion to whom she was referring; it was all too obvious for my liking. I chocked a little at her straight question, I was not expecting it to be honest, I would rather not discuss things like that with a mentally unstable person, they are not the most trustworthy and I didn't fancy this mission turning into a re-enactment of what usually happens between crushed on the school playground. I was twenty eight, I didn't need that shit.

"What kind of a silly question is that? We are here to kill a witch, not to play Meta-human Matchmaker!" I hissed as we made our way up the subway stairs slowly. "So that is a yes then." She chuckled making me blush; I was supposed to be getting my head into the game for this battle not talking about Diablo with her! "No, we are just friends!" I hissed sending her a glare which told her to shut her mouth; she walked past me and shot me a wide grin.

"Oh sweetness, you two ain't friends."

 **Diablo POV**

As we made our way down the subway platform I watched Cleo who was dodging corpses and thorns which come out of the walls, the subway stunk of death and rotting flesh it was disgusting and made my stomach churn a little. I watched as Harley laughed loudly at something and walk off leaving Cleo on the staircase, I grimaced and prayed that Harley had not opened her mouth and provoked the French woman any further; it was not what we needed at this point.

Walking over to the French woman I tried to figure out the right words, I didn't regret my action but I knew that it was not the time to be acting on any impulses. I was almost certain I had scared Cleo off from me, as a friend as well as anything else. How could I not have? I was the fool that had asked her to trust me, I had touched her probably making myself one of the first people to ever willingly touch her and then I took it too far…I only wanted to show her she could be held, I should have known better than that. What had I been thinking? She hates me now, she won't even look at me anymore….damn I fucked this all up.

I was worried now that Cleo was still being affected by the vodka and that the combination of her anxiety about what had happened between us would leave her in danger when we confronted the witch, she couldn't have her mind in another place it was too dangerous and I was not about to let her die because of me. I had let too many people die because of me, it wasn't happening again, not ever again. I would rather give myself up first.

 **3POV**

Cleo made her way up the subway stairs slowly, not sure what was waiting at the top, as she made her way up she felt a warm feeling coming from behind her. Turning around and tripping slightly on the step she found herself face to face with a concerned looking Diablo.

"I told you the vodka was a bad idea, Guapa." He said with a small smile spreading across his face, Cleo straightened herself up and stepped up the stair again. "Yeah, I am starting to understand that now." She sighed as she rubbed her head, which had started to ache. The two stood in silence for a moment as Croc and Boomerang walked past them.

"Cleo before we do this, there is something I need to say- "Diablo began before Cleo cut him off, she was way too anxious about talking about their little moment she decided to cut the gangster off before he could say anything that might upset her. "Hey its fine Diablo there is no need to apologise for before; its _water under the tunnel_ as you say." Cleo faked a smile.

"Water under the _bridge_?" He corrected her with a small sad smile; Cleo nodded as she realized she had messed the saying up. "Yes that's what I meant. Don't worry about it. It was a mistake I had a bit too much to drink like you said. If you are coming to apologize or something don't worry about it." Cleo said making Diablo's heart sink a little, he had not been hinting at that at all, he was not trying to apologize quite the opposite.

"That wasn't what I wanted to say at all, Guapa." Diablo whispered as he edged closer to Cleo, making her face redden slightly. Cleo blinked a few times she was certain that Diablo must have been trying to tell her the moment between them was a mistake so she wanted to say her peace before he said anything that might hurt her heart but the way he was acting seemed to be telling her something different.

"Oh, what did you want to say?" Cleo asked gently as she looked at Diablo, as she stood up the step above him they stood inches apart, the static on her skin radiating liked warm waves covering his skin, making his skin prickle slightly. Cleo could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin and she felt the familiar tension building around them as they stood close to each other; there was a short silence as the two meta-humans gazed at each other. Diablo bit down on his tongue as he tried to muster the courage to be honest with her, opening his mouth to speak he was cut off by Deadshot who came up behind him.

"Ese can I have a word?" Deadshot asked making the gangster growl as Cleo stepped back up the step, breaking the warmth between the two. He was getting so tired of people interrupting him before her got a chance to say or do anything he may regret later. "Por la amor de todo lo que esta santo." Diablo growled under his breath as he watched Cleo smile sadly as she walked up the stairs to meet Harley and the rest of the team.

"Are you going to fight with us?" Deashot asked Diablo as they made their way up the stairs, the gangster's eyes not one leaving Cleo who now talked with Harley at the top of the stairs. Diablo thought about the fact he would have to use his powers, he would be putting everyone in danger if they got too close he didn't want to hurt his teammates not like that. "What if I lose control?"

"Then maybe we will have a chance."

 **Cleo POV**

I didn't know if I should have been angry or happy that Deadshot interrupted us when he did, we both seemed to have an issue with personal space when we were together. I have never had someone get into my personal bubble in the way that he did. He was the first person who was willing to try even though he knew he could be hurt, as I waited at the top of the stairs my heart sunk. I could hear the witch and the mayhem which was surrounding her, it was so loud yet there was a deadly silence that made my heart cold.

"Duck in" Rick whispered as we made our way out of the subway. We didn't have to be told twice we all ducked down behind a large pillar, I made sure to be on the far side to keep my skin away from everyone, I didn't want to shock them before we got into the fight. Diablo moved next to me, I shuffled back a little more to avoid him getting shocked I looked over at Harley who was looking at the blue magic that was being created from the swirling portal in the middle of the room.

"Hey everyone can see this trippy magic stuff right?" She asked as we all nodded slowly, still in shock that it was real. "Yeah, why?" I asked as Harley looked over to me. "I'm off my meds." She grinned, I shook my head in disbelief; I didn't understand how this woman could still make jokes in this situation. I was starting to regret the choice of coming to fight this witch – she was beyond any of us.

I felt my heart stop as the witch spoke, her voice echoing around the room making us all freeze where we stood. "I've been waiting for you all night. Step out of the shadows I won't bite." The voice echoed making me shake a little, I was never one for fighting – especially not witches, the vodka had well and truly been shocked out of my system now that the fear had taken over.

I watched in horror as Harley tried to walk out into the open. "Arley! Someone grab 'er!" I snapped as Deadshot grabbed her and pulled her back behind the are you here…because the soldier led you?"Her voice echoed through the walls, I felt dizzy as I slid down the wall onto the floor. "You do all of this for Waller. Why do you serve those who cage you?" I could think straight, my mind was a blur and all of a sudden everything started to fade into black.

"I am your ally, and I know what you want… _Exactly_ what you want."

* * *

 **Heyyy!**

 **So, I had to split this chapter up again because I didn't want you guys to be without a chapter for 3 days it ain't right, especially after you all left such lovely comment on the last chapter. ( You guys are the best! )**

 **Let me know if you liked this chapter. I didn't go for the full on kiss between Cleo and Chato it was too soon IMO, they have only known each other a few hours and I want their relationship to develop as realistically as possible given their circumstances. ^_^**

 **I am so sorry this took so long to upload, I didn't mean to sleep for 16hrs I really didn't! I lost an entire days worth of writing I freaked out when I realized! So I hope this chapter and the next chapter makes up for it.**

 **Oh lord we have the big sad battle next. I am not prepared to write this scene guys! To heartbreak or to not heartbreak – you decide! ^_^**

 **To my lovely humans who commented:**

 **ZabuzasGirl : I loved his character so much they could have built on his arc so much more maybe added a little redemption; he would have done well with Kakashi and Yamato IMO as trainers. *sighs***

 **JustARandomHuman : I am a big meanie I am sorry! ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Emzy2k11: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Kim: Hi! I hope you liked this chapter, I agree it was way to early for a kiss IMO. I want to take their development slow for sure ^_^ I think it would be really OOC for Diablo to just kiss on a woman he only knew for a few hours.**

 **AishaDream: Thank you so much! I translated your comment – THANKYOU ^_^**

 **VampWolf92: I'm sorry! *Hides under table***

 **MakaylaDevine : Thank you for your comment, I am thinking on maybe doing a sequel. It will depends on my uni timetable, which I hope won't be too bad. I hope you liked this chapter! X**

 **Infomerchandise: Thank you so much!**

 **Rihimesama: Thank you I will try and keep the chapters a little longer ^_^**

 **seaweedbrainxx : Thank you!**

 **MemeSoldier: *Slowly slides 10$ across table* Your comment made me cry with laughter ngl. I hope you liked this chapter and I don't kill you. Please don't die on me!**

 **gossamermouse101: I am sorryyy! I hope this chapter made up for it!**

 **EmpressLupin & Twilighterheart xxxx *Jumps around* YAY!**

 **Cherry Mustang: 'Santa virgen de la papaya' Me muerooooo jaja! I think I will be doing a sequel I hope so anyway, depends on my timetable but I love this story so much so I hope I will be able to continue!**

 **IamTheDoctorsDaughter : I hope you liked this chapter! I am sorry for the cliffhanger!**

 **crazehfreakbesasseh: I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^**

 **You are all the best type of humans!**

 **I love you all!**

 **See you in the next chapter! (Which I am working on now so should be up soon! ^_^ )**

 **NQ**

 **X**


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Sacrifice

_I am not even going to rant…you have all waited an extra day for this chapter._

 _Take it! Prepare yourself for tears and I hope you enjoy. Big messages that should be up here, comment replies and a BIG important question down BELOW._

 _NQ_

 _x_

* * *

 **Chapter eleven: The** **Sacrifice**

" _I am your ally and I know what you want…Exactly what you want."_

 **Cleo POV**

I groaned a little as I stretched in my bed, looking around I tried to make heads or tails of my surroundings. This place was not familiar to me but for some reason it felt like home, slowly pulling the blue comforter off of my body I slowly sat up from my bed trying to collect my thoughts. I didn't know how I got here but I couldn't remember what I had been doing and I couldn't remember going to sleep. Sliding on my slippers tentatively I slowly stood up from the bed and walked over to the old oak wardrobe and pulled on my night robe and slowly made my way out of the bedroom.

As I left the comfort of my bedroom I was hit by the pleasing scent of breakfast; I followed my nose downstairs to the sound of eggs crackling, the radio blared through the house waking me up further. Once I made it downstairs, I looked around the room, the house was large yet cosy and the walls were cream and there was a soft brown carpet under my feet; blinking a few times. I opened the door to the kitchen and froze where I stood.

"Good morning baby sister, come and help us with this food. You can't just sleep in all day and expect us to do all of the work!"

It was my brother, my big brother – he was alive! I stood in shock as tears rolled down my face as I watched my brother and my mother cook in the kitchen. I couldn't believe it, they were alive…how where they alive. This couldn't be right – something was wrong…

My mother was so beautiful, she was like an angel her hair was long and honey blond cascading down her back just brushing itself against the baby blue sundress she wore, she was the most elegant woman I had ever seen as she glided across the kitchen collecting ingredients and placing them next to my brother who was prepping the food.

"Darling are you alright?" My mother asked as she noticed me standing in tears at the door, I couldn't help myself and I broke down into a fit of tears as I clung onto my mother – she didn't die, my static didn't kill her. I had my mummy back – my brother didn't die, I had my family back!

 **Diablo POV**

I was home; this wasn't right…what was happening? I looked around the room, I must have fallen asleep on the sofa, looking down I felt pressure on my legs, my kids were sleeping on the sofa next to me. This wasn't right, they weren't alive…I killed them…I am sure I killed them. Why were they here?

"Miss me?"

I snapped my neck up to see my wife standing holding a bottle of wine, this was not right – she wouldn't do this. She wouldn't even talk to me when we were at home at the same time, why was she bringing me a drink? Something was not adding up – we hadn't chilled like this in years.

"I'm going to put the kids to bed and then maybe we can kick it?" Grace said as she knelt down in front of me and ran her hand up my thigh, no this ain't right – she wouldn't have even been in the same room as me let alone be _this_ close to me anymore. We were broken and we were getting divorced.

Wait, no we weren't getting divorced…I've killed her…I killed the kids and I killed my wife. This was a lie…it was a mirage!

"I can't change what I did and neither can you!" I felt the anger rising inside of me as the room disappeared from around me, revealing the truth – they were dead; it was the witch doing this, she was fucking with our heads. I shook my head and looked over at my team all mumbling to themselves in their own daydreams.

"He married me." Harley sighed as she swayed from side to side. "I killed the Batman." Deadshot said proudly as he also swayed in his daydream, I felt myself getting angrier and angrier, how dare that witch do this. How dares he get in our heads and fuck us up like that!

My eyes snapped down to Cleo who had slid to the floor her eyes glazed over, trapped in her own mirage. She was sobbing tears of joy as she repeated the same phrase over and over again. "My mother she is alive…they are all alive..." It broke my heart, she was so happy but it was a lie and I had to get them out of it, the witch would destroy us all if they remained in their daydreams and wishful thoughts.

I bent down to Cleo who was staring into the distance, her green eyes glossed over with the light blue hint of magic as she swayed slightly in her daydream. I had to snap them out of it; if I woke Cleo she would be able to literally shock the team into sanity.

"It's not real. Cleo it's not real." I said as I crouched down in front of her but she wouldn't listen to me – she couldn't hear me, she was too far gone to understand.

 **Cleo POV**

My mother was alive; we were having breakfast at the table. It was wonderful, I was so happy – I was normal, I didn't hurt anyone anymore – I could hug my mother and my brother without the fear that I would kill them. Everything was perfect...

"Cleo, it ain't real!" I heard a voice echo around the room, making me jump a little – I couldn't put a face to the voice but it continued to speak to me. "It's just a dream Guapa please wake up." The voice was familiar, it was a kind voice but I couldn't remember where I had heard it.

"Darling what is the matter?" My mother asked as she took a sip of orange juice from her cup. I shook my head a little trying to push out the voice from my mind but no matter how hard I tried to ignore the voice it got louder and louder.

"Cleo, please wake up I need you." I shook my head a few times as the voice got louder and louder. Everything around me started to fade slightly as the voice got louder, I tried too hard to hold onto the image of my mother before she became a blur in front of me. It was all a lie…

 **Diablo POV**

I had no other choice; she was not waking up from her delusion. I knew it would hurt but I had to snap her out of her dreams somehow the team needed her, I needed her. I took a deep breath before I cupped Cleo's cheek - great flash of electric shocked me onto my back making me gasp for air. After a moment, once my body had come down from the shock I moved to look at Cleo who was now sobbing into her knees.

I felt the rage fill me once more, how dare this witch do this to us. How could she just break out minds in that way? Our history was private and she should not be able to tangle with it and make daydreams out of our nightmares.

"I'm sorry but it wasn't real…" I whispered to Cleo who wept into her knees. I wanted to hold her and comfort her but I knew better than that. We needed to kill the witch it was the only way.

"You need to shock some sense back into them, Guapa." I whispered as Cleo sniffed and looked up from her knees, she was distraught and it broke my heart. Nodding slowly I watched as Cleo stood up and removed her coat and gloves tossing them aside as she made her way over to her teammates and slowly placed a finger on each of their foreheads – a loud snap and click filled the air as each team member was shocked back into reality.

"It ain't real guys!" I shouted as they all came around from their dreams; Rick chocked back a sob and nodded. "No he is right, it's not real." He growled as Cleo stepped back. I looked over at her, she was so shaken by what had happened in her head – tiny sparks sparked off her skin as she stood and regained her strength along with my other teammates.

I couldn't let this go on; this bitch had taken it too far. She messed with my people, she messed with the people I had started to care about, they were my people – this team were the closest thing to a new family I had. I wasn't going to let her take them away or mess around with them like that. Not today.

 **3POV**

Cleo stood in silence as the rest of the team pulled themselves together, Diablo was seething she could feel the heat radiating off of his skin and this time it was not pleasant, not at all. Cleo was distraught, she had really convinced herself her family was alive and a small part of her hated Diablo for ripping that away from her. She was happy to live in a dream if it meant she could see them again.

Before the team could react Diablo had marched down the stairs and stood in front of the witch; Cleo let out a small gasp as she and the rest of the team followed behind. "How long have you been able to see?" The witch asked, her chilling voice echoing round the room once more making her skin prickle.

"My whole life!" Diablo yelled back in defiance, the witch smirked as she watched the young meta-human confront her. He would be a great asset to her council when she ruled over the earth – the meta-humans were the new Gods now, she wanted to offer them a chance they couldn't refuse.

"You can't have them. These are my people right here!" Diablo yelled as he motioned to the team behind him, Cleo bit down on her lip as she watched the exchange – the witch scared the living Hell out of her but she was more scared for her friend, Cleo didn't want to watch Diablo get hurt, she couldn't let that happen.

"But it is our time the sun is setting and the magic rises, the meta-humans are a sign of change. Why do you think you cause so much death and destruction? We are here to build a new world, we are the Gods now."

The Enchantress cackled as she conjured a grey mist around the team, the scenes of the destruction committed by the two meta-humans was shown, replaying over like an old video that flashed against the mist. The fire that had killed Diablo's family replayed over and over, the plane crash with young Cleo played over making the two meta-humans stop in their tracks. They only had the memories but seeing it all firsthand again chilled them both to the core. "Lady, you are evil!" Deadshot roared as he watched the mist disappear as quickly as it appeared.

"Brother, make them kneel before me!" The Enchantress roared as she turned to the hallway behind her, the team froze as they heard footsteps approaching; the loud echo of each step that approached struck fear into the hearts of the team.

"Who's this?" Boomerang squeaked as he stepped back as the metal giant made its way over to the team. "We should run!" Deashot shouted as he shot at the metal man, his body fuelled with lava like fire, the bullets did nothing against his armour.

The team all ran for cover as quickly as they could as the creature released a lava tentacle which sliced the stairs apart. Deadshot and Boomerang both aimed their weapons and attacked the creature but where both kicked back.

Cleo cursed herself a few times before she ran out in front of the creature Incubus, much to the horror of her teammates who all let out a cry of panic. With a growl she tightened her fists and her body went up in sparks forming a protective ball of electric around her body. Conjuring a bright blue wave of electric in her hands Cleo threw it forward at Incubus hoping such a large charge would electrocute the creature. Incubus let out a cry of pain before he absorbed the charge and let the energy of her bolts increase his own power

"Oh, bad move very bad move! Sparky get out of there!" Deadshot yelled from behind one of the pillars. Cleo let out a gasp as Incubus tossed her own electric waves back at her this time with the addition of his lava, the lava slid off of the electric orb which encased her whilst letting her static return back to her body shocking Cleo badly, letting out a howl Cleo fell to her knees as her protective orb disappeared and was kicked back into the crushed staircase landing against the tiles with a loud crash.

"Sparky!" Harley screamed as she watched her friend's body fly through the air and crash into the broken tiles, wincing she watched as her friend sparked up a little as she groaned and pushed herself to her knees. "I'm alright." Cleo coughed as she stood up, wincing as she held onto her side her burn now causing her some pain thanks to the collision. Cleo watched as Incubus attacked her team once more, hiding herself behind a pillar until it was clear to move.

Diablo had watched Cleo's attack with a combination of awe and heart stopping panic, he was terrified of the chance that she would be hurt or killed by this creature but he had been held back by Deadshot and Rick when he had tried to intervene, the both of them fearing the power of the shock would kill whomsoever intervened, leaving the pyrokenetic to watch helplessly as Cleo was tossed across the room into the rubble.

"We gotta get him in that corner, that's where the bomb will be." Rick snapped to Diablo and Deadshot as they hid behind a pillar. "I'll do it, I'll get him there." Diablo said as he watched his new friends fight Incubus; he knew the creature was made of lava and lava was like fire, he knew he would stand more of a chance against him than his team mates.

"Think it through man." Deadshot snapped, panicking slightly as he had just seen what the creature had done to their other meta-human teammate. "I lost one family, I ain't gonna lose another one!" Diablo yelled back as Cleo pulled herself up against the shard of concrete the three men were using as shield.

"Chato, don't be a fool that guy is strong. He is _really_ strong guys….we are no match for him." Cleo groaned as she leaned against the concrete slab holding her side as it bled out. "I got this. Let me show you what I _really_ am." Diablo said as he shot Cleo a glance that broke her heart, she watched in horror as Chato ran out in front of Incubus and began to shoot flames at the metallic giant.

 **Cleo POV**

Diablo couldn't fight that creature, he was too powerful – he would kill him! I watched in horror as Diablo went toe to toe against Incubus, both creatures firing off their flames at each other. I couldn't look away but I knew this would end badly, Diablo shot a wave of fire at the metal giant which made him screech out in pain before he kicked Diablo back sending him flying through the wall and into an abandoned coffee shop. I let out a scream as I watched him collide with the wall and fall into a slump.

Gritting my teeth I joined in the fight along with the rest of the team. Deadshot went straight for the offensive shooting Incubus hoping that they would make some impact, Harley and Katana went around the back and tried to land a swipe but they were both kicked back into the walls. Boomerang stood behind the concrete throwing explosive boomerangs at the creature whilst I shot bolt of electric at the creature, making him screech.

I should have known better from the first time that my electric was not going to touch this creature, as I one of my largest shockwaves to encase the creature I hoped it would paralyze him for a moment but it was no good. The Incubus absorbed the electric and then shot it back towards me.

The pain was unbearable as the shockwaves travelled through me over and over knocking me back into another pillar which crumbled around me. I tried to focus on Incubus who was walking towards me; I had no strength left. I felt my eyes droop slowly as the room faded into black.

 **3POV**

Diablo pulled himself out of the rubble of the demolished café and looked over to his team, he caught sight of Cleo attacking the creature; his heart dropped as he watched the Incubus electrocute the woman he cared for before kicking her into the pillar across the room. As the rubbled collapsed around her Diablo noticed she wasn't moving and he began to panic as he watched his team mates try to subdue the creature.

The anger rose within him, all the emotions he had pent up inside over the last five years began to brim and bubble to the surface, all the pain and all the anger he had tried to hide was rearing itself once again. Cleo was still not responding, she lay amongst the rubble bleeding from her nose and head, it was too much and it tipped him over the edge.

Pushing himself out of the rubble Diablo felt his anger hit him like a wave, his body erupting into flames as he made the way out of the café.

" _Ahora_ si cabrón!"

The team watched in awe as their teammate went toe to toe with the Incubus; his new godlike body matched the metal monster, smashing against his armour Diablo attacked the creature, punching him over and over again releasing all of his pent up emotions, all of his anger. For the briefest moment the team thought they had the upper hand as Diablo punched the creature, pushing him back into the bomb site.

"Diablo get clear!" Rick called out, as Diablo turned to the team he felt himself losing power; Incubus had risen to his feet and began to pin Diablo to the floor, hid godlike fire now extinguished as he gasped for air against the floor. For a single moment, Diablo panicked as he looked over to Cleo who was still unresponsive amongst the rubble, was she dead? Diablo felt the guilt build inside him, he should have been able to protect her, he should have been able to protect his family and his friends and he couldn't do it. Looking up at Incubus he knew what he had to do, it was the only sure way to destroy the creature – with one last glance over to Cleo her snapped his neck over to Rick."Blow it!" he roared as he held onto Incubus' arms, smiling up at the creature.

"Ya te chingaste güey!" Diablo knew it was over and he was proud of himself, he had shown what he really was. He would be at peace in heaven with his family – he wouldn't be a monster anymore for once in his life he could be a hero and he could protect those he cared about, this act was his redemption.

 **Cleo POV**

Everything hurt, absolutely everything hurt – I was happy that something hurt because that meant I was not dead. That was always a lovely thing to realize, I couldn't see very much my vision was blurred from the dust and smoke that filled the air.

Was it over?

I looked around to try and find my teammates, it was silent. No one made a sound as the rubble settled around us, the monster was gone – that was a good thing right? As I let out a cry I pulled my broken body out of the rubble and moved to stand shaking slightly from my tired limbs. I looked around at the team, they looked devastated, Harley had tears in her eyes as did Boomerang; turning to look at Rick who looked at me and then looked away. What _had happened? Where was Chato_ …

I struggled to limp over to the team who all stood in shock. "Where is Chato?" I asked, not realizing how much my voice was breaking asking the question. I felt my heart drop as Harley looked over at me tears filling her eyes. No, this wasn't happening. I wouldn't believe it; she didn't have to say anything I already knew…

"He went down with the bomb…" Deadshot said still in shock breaking the silence as Harley wiped a tear from her face.

"No, you are lying!"

This was not happening; they had to be lying this was another trick from that witch! He was not dead, this was not real. It was another dream, she was conjuring our nightmares, it wasn't real! "No! How could you let him do that?!" I screamed as my legs gave way beneath me, I couldn't control myself as the tears fell I felt myself go into shock, my body shook under me as the realization hit.

The team slowly moved past me and headed towards the Enchantress, the fight wasn't over yet. "My spell is complete, once your armies are gone my darkness will spread across the world and it will be mind to rule." Enchantress growled as she encased herself in a magical force field of electric and smoke sending my team flying backwards onto the floor. "Join me child we have both lost those we care for, now together we can rule this world, your power will aid me." She purred as she motioned for me to join her; I turned my head and stared at the hole in the ground, at the site where Chato died. It was all too much for me to deal with, I couldn't control myself anymore.

I felt my body begin to shake as my skin began to spark around me, my skin getting warmer as my anger and grief got stronger. It only took a second before I was overwhelmed by a familiar feeling – my body encased itself in electric as I stood from the floor. My muscles no longer ached, there was no more pain…I was numb.

 **3POV**

The team pushed themselves off of the floor and turned to Cleo, waiting for her response; moving away from their friend they watched as her body became encased with blue sparks and electric. Cleo slowly stood from the floor and let out a blood curdling scream as she turned to the Enchantress who stood smiling at her new partner. Cleo's blonde hair melted away into long navy blue locks that cascaded down to her waist, the ends of her hair shooting sparks around the room. Her skin now, white like granite and her eyes a shocking blue and white colour which made a few members of her team swallow hard.

"Come to me child, join me and become a Goddess." Enchantress purred as Cleo walked towards Enchantress, Harley tried to grab hold of her friend but Deadshot pulled back her arm. "I would not touch her Harley." He said as he stepped back from the woman. Her whole body radiated a static which made the ground shake, the team slowly backed up away from the two meta-humans, each of them unsure how this was going to end.

The tea watched from behind the rubble as their teammate walked through the blue electric veil the Enchantress had created, standing beside her the enhanced Cleo turned to face the witch with an evil smirk spreading across her face.

"Salope, vous n'êtes pas une déesse." Cleo laughed as she brought both hands up to the side of Enchantress' head and began to shoot a high volts of electric into the witches brain, making her eyes roll back into her head as her magic vanished from around her.

"Yes, Sparky!" Boomerang yelled as the team watched the walking lightning bolt attack the witch. "Get her!" Harley cheered as she and her team moved to run at the witch. Cleo continued to electrocute the Enchantress making her scream, pieces of the walls fell crshing against the floor shaking the foundations of the building as the Enchantress pulled her dagger from her pocket and pushed it into Cleo's stomach.

"Enough you foolish child!" Enchantress hissed as she pushed the curved blade further into Cleo's stomach making her stop immediately and gasp, before she was kicked across the room and landed with a crash next to the bomb site.

"Enough! Unlike your meta-human friends you have earned mercy. Join me or die." Enchantress growled as she stood up from the floor. The team stepped back and tried to come up with a new plan, all but Harley who already knew what she wanted to do.

"I am not much of a joiner but maybe we should." Harley said as she looked at her team. "Hey she is trying to take over the world." Deadshot snapped back angrily, shocked at the new fickly of his teammate. "So!? What's the world ever done for us anyway, it hates us." Harley shot back making the team nod slightly as they watched her turn to face the witch. "Hey lady, I lost my Puddin'. You can get him back right?" Harley asked as she made her way towards the Enchantress.

"Anything you want, you need only bow and serve beneath my feet." Enchantress purred as she walked closer to Harley who had lowered herself onto her knees. "I like what your selling lady, there is just one tiny problem. You messed with my friends!" Harley snapped as she pulled Katana's blade from the ground and swiped at the Enchantress' chest and pulling out her heart, making her scream out in pain as she jumped away from Harley. "Her heart is out, we can end this!" Rick shouted as the team pulled out their weapons and began their offensive against the Enchantress.

Unbeknownst to the team, Croc had pulled himself out of the flooded tunnel beneath them once he made it to the surface he reached down and dragged out another familiar face. Diablo's body was dragged across the floor by Croc and laid down next to Cleo who was bleeding heavily. The team didn't realize that a bomb would not break the body of a fire human apart, the initial explosion knocked Diablo into the water, his body still fireproof and as he hit the water he was weakened, the water causing him to lose all power, the shrapnel from the bomb hit him hard, knocking him out. Diablo had taken on too much water and he was unable to breathe as he slowly sunk to the bottom of the tunnel, where Killer Croc had found him.

On the other side of the room the team had managed to subdue the Enchantress, Rick held her heart in his hands as they prepared to end her for good. "Let me join my brother." Enchantress hissed as she dragged herself over to Katana who moved to unsheathe her katana and strike down the witch but she was called off by Rick.

He knew he needed to body to be as healthy as it could be if there was any chance of bringing his lover back, if the body was broken it would hurt June. He didn't yet know what impact Cleo's hocks had had on June's brain.

"You bring June back." Rick growled at the broken witch who turned to him and hissed. "She is not coming back." She cackled as she pulled herself towards the soldier who lifted up her heart in his hands. "Bring June back or I will crush it!" He ordered as he tightened the grip on the witch's heart making her cry out and clutch her chest. "You don't have the balls!" She hissed, knowing that provoking him in such a way would lead to her own demise, she didn't care anymore she wanted to be with her brother. With a sob Rick crushed the Enchantress' heart into dust, letting the powdered remains of her heart slip through his fingers he turned away from the lifeless body of his lover and made his way across the room, trying and failing to mask his grief.

He looked over in the direction of Cleo, her sobbing filled the air as she huddled herself over Diablo's body. It was too much for the solider; he burst into tears as he thought of his dead lover lying meters away from him. He watched as Cleo cried over her friend, he could see and hear the same amount of grief in her cries as his. As he watched his teammate cry over the body of the man she had grown to care for, he did not realize his own lover had started to move behind him.

"Hey Flag." Deadshot called out gently to his teammate, turning around to face the assassin the solider let out a gasp as he watched June rip the dead skin of the Enchantress off of her face; bolting forwards and lifting June from the floor he wrapped his arms around her. "June! I thought I lost you." He sobbed as he held her close to him.

Deciding against watching their Colonel kiss his lover the team turned away and walked over to where they thought Cleo would be laying, much to their shock they found Cleo awake and leaning over the body of their presumed to be dead teammate.

"Would you look at that…" Boomerang gasped as the team ran over to the two, Diablo remained on the floor unconscious and unresponsive as Cleo cried into his chest. "How is he not blown to pieces?" Deadshot asked as they approached the pair. "He doesn't burn. He told me he doesn't burn." Cleo cried as she tried to wake the unresponsive man up.

 **Cleo POV**

This wasn't happening….he couldn't be dead, it was not fair. Why did everyone I care about have to die…it was my fault, I shouldn't have let him fight that thing on his own. What was I thinking? Why did he have to be a hero; he promised, he promised me he wouldn't leave me alone!

"Sparky, he is dead you have to leave him." I heard Boomerang say as he tried to pull me away from Diablo's body earning a shock that sent him flying backwards. "Don't touch me!" I screamed as I began beating down on the Diablo's chest. He couldn't leave me like this, he promised me he wouldn't leave. I was so angry at him, how dare he leave me!

"You promised me you wouldn't die! You said I wasn't alone anymore!" I sobbed as I beat down Diablo's chest, my static shooting over his body. "You lied to me! You fucking liar!" I cried as I tried to pump his chest, trying to resuscitate him wasn't working he was dead. I tried to give him mouth to mouth but nothing was working. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" I screeched as I collapsed onto of the dead man's chest. He had left me, just when I thought it may have been alright to start to care about him he left me all alone again. I hated him!

"Sparky he is gone…come on." Deadshot said as he motioned for me to move, I refused to move a muscle I just let out a scream that made the team wince and look away as my static passed through everything around me, the team let out a cry as they were hit with waves of lightning. I leaned forward and sobbed onto Diablo's chest.

 _I couldn't be alone not again…_

 **Diablo POV**

Everything was so bright, it hurt my eyes. Blinking slowly as my eyes opened I was in a white room I didn't recognise this place but it felt calm and warm.

Looking down at myself I was clean, I had no blood on my shirt – in fact I felt brand new, there was no pain in my body, there should have been pain…I didn't understand. "Am I dead?" I mutter to myself as I pulled myself up off the carpet and stretching slowly looking around the room. Was this another trick?

"No you're not dead yet." I froze, I new that voice – spinning round I came face to face with Grace, my dead wife; why was she here…was this another trick? Was this heaven?

"Grace…I'm sorry, I am so sorry!" I cried as I fell to my knees, if I was dead this was the first time I was able to talk to my wife since I murdered her – she had to know it was an accident, she had to see that I had changed even if it was too late for us now.

"I know Chato, I know." Grace said and she looked down at me, she looked great like the old times when we were good. She was the best friend that I had missed for years, I loved her but after this time I realized that I loved her as family…not as my wife. The love that remained was for the good times we spent together, for the amazing person she had been sticking by me for as long as she had but now there was no romantic love left in me, she had wanted a divorce, she had fallen in love with a man who would love her more than I ever did….and I killed her for it, she took my kids and I murdered her….

"I have never forgiven myself." I sobbed as I held onto her knees; she had to know how sorry I was; if this was heaven she had to know I had repented. "Chato, it wasn't just your fault you know." She said sadly as I stood up wiping off my face. "We hadn't been right in years and I should have known not to take the kids like that, I knew it would break you." She said sadly, was she apologizing to me now? It wasn't her place to be sorry- she had left for the right reasons; we had burned out and I we couldn't come back from it…it was no reason to kill her. "No you did right, you were a great mother. I just couldn't see it – I was blind. I'm so sorry…" I said shakily as I wiped my nose, trying to come to terms with what was happening. _Was I dying?_

"We fell apart; it wasn't just your doing. We tried for the kids but I realized that it wasn't a good enough reason to stay – I am sorry. I should have been more honest with you. We hadn't been right in a long time and you know it." Grace said sadly.

"I know, I know– but it wasn't a good enough reason to…" I began before I stepped back watching my two kids appear before me. I dropped to the floor once more, my legs not taking the weight of me as I took hold of my kids and held them close. "Chato, you can't change the past now. I forgive you. _We_ forgive you and you need for start to forgive yourself." Grace said as she watched the kids hug their father for the first time in years.

"It's not your time to die yet Chato; you still have work to do. You have left someone who really cares about you." Grace said making me look up confused. "You mean I ain't coming with you?" I asked still holding my kids against me. God how I had missed them…I missed them the most.

"No, it's not your time yet. You have redeemed yourself, you have another chance." Grace said as she and the kids stepped back and were enveloped by a white light. "I don't understand…" I cried out as my family began to fade away.

"We will see you again one day, just not yet." Grace's voice echoed around the room before I felt an almighty shock run through my body… Cleo?

" _You promised me you wouldn't die! You said I wasn't alone anymore!"_

 **Boomerang POV**

This was not good, this was not good at all – I watched in horror as Sparky collapsed on top of Diablo, we had forgotten about her stab wound. Pulling her uncurious body off of my tattooed teammates body I checked for a pulse, Cleo was breathing but her pulse was very weak. I held her in my arms whilst Rick pulled out his first aid kit and tried to patch up her wound, it was bleeding fast and of all things our resident electric lady was going into sever shock. 7

"Oh my God, she did it!" Deadshot gasped as I looked up from Sparky I blinked a few times not believing what I was seeing. Diablo had started to move; he was groaning and pulling himself up onto his knees. He was alive…she did it. She had started his heart again….

"What happened?" Diablo asked groggily as he rubbed his face, I had never been so happy to see the fire controlling pain the in ass more in my damn life. He was dead, he had no pulse – Cleo had revived him…I couldn't believe it.

"Sparks brought you back man. She restarted your heart you were dead." Deadshot said as he steadied his teammate who was trying to get to grips with his surroundings. I felt Cleo shake a little before she stopped breathing. "Wake up darlin' come on!" I shouted as I shook the blonde woman.

Diablo snapped out of his daze when he caught sight of me holding Cleo, I don't know if he was angry, upset or jealous but at this point I didn't care. Sparky wasn't going to die on my watch – lying her down on the paving I began compressions on her chest, praying that she would start breathing. She hadn't brought Diablo back to die on us like that; that is not how it works!

"Her pulse is so weak, I can hardly feel it." I said between breaths, attempting CPR on the blonde woman the team now silent as they waited for her to start breathing again. Diablo sat in shock, barely moving whilst he watched me carry out CPR on the woman he had grown to care about. He had already seen his wife die in his arms; I couldn't imagine how he must be feeling now seeing Cleo in the same position…all of us helpless to do anything. "Come on Sparks don't play with us. Wake up!" Deadshot snapped anxiously as I pushed against her chest, letting out a loud sigh of relief as she took a breath before falling unconscious once more.

Diablo snapped out of his daze and crawled over to us, pulling Cleo out of my arms and into his own, he looked distraught – she was covered in blood the gauze and bandages not helping at all. She shook in his arms as she continued to be in shock. No sparks came from her body which was helpful for all involved.

"Come on Guapa, you can't die on me. Not now…" Diablo whispered as he rocked her unresponsive form in his arms, I felt for the guy I really did.

 **Diablo POV**

She couldn't be dead, she had brought me back- I needed her with me. She wasn't going to bring me back and leave me alone. It wasn't fair…

"Don't touch that woman!" A familiar icy voice echoed across the room, tightening my hold on Cleo's body I glared up to see none other than Amanda Waller walking towards us, her phone raised with all our pictures on the screen. _Was she really going to kill us now we had saved the world?_

"How the hell are you not dead?" Deadshot snapped from behind me. "I said don't touch that woman. Let her go now." Waller barked at me as she hovered her finger over my picture; was she being serious Cleo was dying, she was barely breathing and she wanted me to just drop her. "She is dying!" I roar back at the woman who glared at me, her finger moving from my picture and hovering over Cleo's image. "Put her back on the ground or _I_ will kill her."

"We just saved the world a thank you would be nice!" Deadshot said diverting Waller's attention. "Thank you." She snapped back, still not moving her finger from the picture. "You're welcome." Harley giggled back making me shake my head. "We did all this and we don't get shit?" Deadshot snapped standing up. "Ten years off your prison sentence." Waller replied coldly."That's not enough I am seeing my daughter." Deadshot replied, I looked around in shock – was no one concerned about the dying woman in my arms?

"That can be arranged, any other requests?" Waller said with a sigh, I couldn't believe it they were having this conversation now of all times. They needed to get Cleo to a hospital or she was going to die. "An espresso machine!" Harley said immediately, I turned and snapped at her. "A hospital she is dyin' man!" I shouted as I cradled Cleo in my arms, trying my hardest to keep her warm she was growing colder and colder as the time went on.

"Oh yes! A Hospital!" Harley chuckled slapping her head; looking up from Cleo I watched as Waller remained silent for a moment before her expression softened slightly. "The medics are already on their way." She said, I sighed in relief and pulled Cleo closer to me placing a chaste kiss on her hairline.

"Just hold on Guapa, you'll be alright."

 **3POV**

Chato had carried Cleo all the way back to the chopper landing site, making sure she was warm enough and that she was not bleeding heavily. He had offered to burn the wound closed but Waller forbade it, she said it would be harder for the medics to treat. Once the team arrived at the roof they were met with two choppers one of them an ambulance and the other the military chopper they had been used to.

Diablo get out a small groan of concern as Cleo was pulled from his arms and placed on a stretcher and placed in the medical chopper, doctors swarming her and starting their work immediately. "Take her to the secure department and keep me posted on her progress." Waller called out as the medical team boarded the chopper. June and Rick also boarded the chopper, June needed checking over to see if there were any remains of the Enchantress inside her and Rick was going along for support.

"I'm going with her!" Diablo shouted as he tried to push past Waller onto the chopper but was stopped by three soldiers who blocked his path. "I can't allow that." Waller said coldly as Diablo turned to her. "Hey! Ese died too don't he need to be seen by a doctor?" Deadshot snapped from behind his friend. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. "And Flag gets to go with Witch Lady, why can't Diablo go with Sparky?" Harley asked as he blew a bubble in her bubblegum.

"He will be seen when we are back at Belle Reeve." Waller snapped as she took out her phone once more, relaying the same threat as before causing the team to tense up. "I don't care about me, I am going with her!" Diablo growled as he tried to push past once more. "Get on the chopper or you die." Waller hissed as he moved closer to him, the two staring each other down neither wanting to give in.

"Ese, come on man. Get on." Deadshot sighed as he moved his friend away from Waller and boarded the chopper. Once the team had all been cuffed and locked in their chairs Waller joined them with three armed guards in the chopper. "So now what, we go back and nothing changes?" Boomerang snapped as he tried to get out of his cuffs.

"You will go back to you cells and you will be called on when I need you. Nothing changes you are still criminals." Waller replied coldly making the team groan in protest. "Hey lady will we be able to visit Sparky?" Harley called out, as she watched the medical chopper fly away.

" _ **If she survives…you might."**_

* * *

Well there we have it guys! This could be the end…

I may or may not have had to step away from my laptop a few times. I was very emotional about this chapter…like actual tears fell for this! Why did I have to write a heaven scene? Why guys!? Then I had my sad sad playlist on ( Yes, I have made a Spotify playlist for this fic because I am sad and I write better with background music ) and I cried and drank tea…so much emotions guys!

 **DUN DUN DUN…**

It is **YOUR** choice now. I start university tomorrow morning *send help I ain't ready to be a human biologist yet!* I REALLY want to carry this story on so we get to see the romance develop between Cleo and Chato. I have also been asked by a few people to do a BoomerangxOC fic…now I have spent a few hours planning out the OC and I am in love with her you don't even know guys. She would fit so well into the follow up of this story – that is my question.

 **Would you rather me stop here and start a Boomerang X OC fic in a new story?**

 **Would you like me to carry this story on and incorporate the second OC and Boomerang into it? *My preference***

 **Would you like me to not do a Boomerang OC element and just carry on with Chato and Cleo?**

 **If you want me to continue do you want me to just add more chapters or start a whole new story that you will need to find and follow?**

Thing is, I don't want to add a new element to this story unless you guys want it, as you followed for Chato and Cleo you may not want to see Boomerang getting his butt owned to him by my sassy new OC, who, hint hint would be a 'good guy' working with Rick Flag *Spoilers*

Let me know in the comment section guys! ^_^

I really really hope you liked what I did with this chapter!

NQ

X

 **Human commenting people:**

JustARandomHuman: Thank you so much! I know I don't know how I did it either! I never sleep for that long – I think I may have passed out in my sleep…can that happen? IDK

Twilighterheart xxxx: I am sorryyyyyyy! Yet I have done it again….*slaps myself in face*

VampWolf92: Thankyou! ^_^

gossamermouse101: Sorrrrryyy! I hope this chapter made up for it!

JJ: Thanks it was a great film. They did it so well; I hate how much stick it is getting from people it's sad.

MemeSoldier: I think everyone would kiss HQ! jeje! I hope you liked this chapter; I always look forward to your comments! :D

JustSomeone: Thank you so much for such a detailed review! I really like the idea of adding a OC for Boomerang if I do more chapters in this story I have the OC planned and everything all written up in a word document. It just depends on what everyone wants to see. I would love to so a croc/oc fic I would need to think hard on how I'd go on about doing it…definitely on my to do list. ^_^

Rihimesama: Deadshot is so bad with timing & Cleo is a clueless cookie she makes me mad! Hehe

Alice Gone Madd: I hope this chapter went the way you wanted it to. I don't know if I could have killed off Diablo in front of Cleo…my heart hurts to think about it.

Lutfie: I hope your first week is going well! I know it can be so stressful! I love the idea of doing a small prequel and a sequel to this story. ^_^

Emzy2k11: I am sorry this chapter took so long! Cleo did go a bit kick butt in this one I hope you liked it!

Brazilwolf : Thank you Thank you Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter and it wasn't too upsetting!

EmpressLupin Let me know if you like the idea of adding a new OC for Boomerang into this fic. I would be more than happy to continue all be it slower than now, maybe one or two chapters per week. ^_^

animexchick: Thank you so much! I am so happy you like the story! I really want them to kiss but I am trying to plan it out right and it is KILLING MEEEE! I hope you like this chapter!

 **You guys are the best of the best. Let me know what you want me to do, I live to serve. Like a fanfiction creating fairy.**

 **NQ**

 **X**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Eyes and Ears

**Hi guys !**

 _Guys I am soooooo sorry! I have been swept off my feet with university for the last two weeks, It has really been very crazy and I have tried to chip away at this chapter a little everyday – I am now back to a normal sleeping routine so that is fun but that means I cannot stay up every night and write pages and pages which is what I normally do as a night owl._

 _Thank you all so much for your comments on the last chapter. I was going to leave it there – I am evil like that but over the last week I have planned out at least another few chapters for this fic. It will have the new BoomerangxOC element to it because I do not think I will have time to work on two fics at once. I am not that good guys! I wish I was….but I am barely managing to write and go to class as it is. Hopefully it will slow down in a few weeks once the initial shock of college/university life kicks in._

 _I would like to know what you would all think of me potentially upping the rating in this fic; we have the fluff – do we want some smut to? It is up to you guys, I can do implied smut or full on lemons falling from a tree smut if you want._

 _I am going to shut up now and let you read the next chapter. ^_^_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Eyes and Ears**

 **Diablo POV**

It had been over a week since they took Cleo into the hospital. I had not heard anything from anyone, the guards would not speak to me, they just threw food into me and ignored me. I had tried to ask, I had screamed and shouted for days asking how she was. I had to know, it was killing me – I felt so guilty, she tried to revive me and she used up all her strength; was it I who might have killed her? If she didn't try and revive me would she have been alright now? Cleo had been stabbed, that could have been dealt with by a team of surgeons but to have been stabbed and had her energy drained….was that too much?

I couldn't deal with the idea that I had killed my wife, my kids and now the one woman that had shown me any kind of understanding could be dying in a hospital bed because she valued my piece of shit existence more than her own.

I was angry at her, I was angry at everyone. How could they not tell me how she was? I had a right to know surely, I was her teammate…If she was dead; would she have had a funeral? I had heard the guards talking about the funeral preparations for JQ, would Cleo get that service too or would she be tossed into the ground in an unmarked grave? They didn't care about us, we were just weapons to them…as much as I had promised not to be their weapon I had failed, I used my powers and I saved my team or at least I thought I had. If I had known that sacrificing myself would in turn lead to Cleo being kept in this state then I would not have done it… It was my fault, it was all my fault. I destroy everything I touch…

As I paced the small canister I was being kept in, I didn't notice the metal getting warmer and warmer. My body reacting to my emotions causing the room to heat up to an unholy level, setting off all of the alarms around my room. Guards came rushing to the small window in the metal door, they had heard the alarm, they had to tell me if she was alive…I couldn't keep on like this I was going mad.

"I want to see her!" I roared as I punched the metal door causing the guard to step back a little, clearly shocked I had not been violent or aggressive to the guards in Belle Reeve; I wasn't that type of person; at least I wasn't before all of this began.

Ever since that mission I had been feeling more and more like my old self, I was angry all the time, I was anxious and emotional – It was her fault, Cleo had made me care for her. I don't know how she did it, but she had made me care about her more than I had ever thought I could care about someone in such a short space of time. There was something about her, she was like me…so much so, her soul and mine were the same, I could feel it and I know she could feel it too.

"At least tell me if she is alive!" I bellowed as the guards shook their heads and walked off again, I couldn't help myself I let out a roar and the entire metal room filled with flames. I had tried to hard to control myself over the week, since I had been placed back in this cage but I wasn't coping anymore, I couldn't relax, I was panicking all of the time, Cleo had taken over my thoughts I couldn't sleep, I barely ate the crap they fed us…I was too worried about her to care for myself.

As the room filled with flames I knelt on the floor and took my head in my hands, I had to try so hard to calm down but nothing was working. The next thing I heard was the familiar sound of water gushing into the metal room, I took a deep breath as I felt the water fill the room at an alarming pace. I knew the water would last for about three minutes, just enough to knock me out but not enough to kill me….they were sadistic bastards but I was powerless to stop them. I closed my eyes as I felt the water fill my ears and cover my eyes.

I would take this torture every day if it meant Cleo would be alright…why wouldn't they just tell me?

 **3POV**

The government had many sites which were not disclosed to the public, the hospital Cleo was being kept in was one of those places. The otherwise normal city hospital catered to a very select clientele; meta-humans and criminals of the highest calibre were sent to the White Room Hospital for treatment following their capture or following an unfortunate 'accident'.

Amanda Waller the puppet master of the Suicide Squad arrived at the White Room Hospital in the early evening; it had been a week since the team had completed the mission. Cleo Montagneux had been kept in one of the secure rooms on the upper floors – the meta-human had been kept in a medically induced coma for the last week, her static levels too low to keep her body functioning independently. Waller had been called by the doctors when Cleo began to breath independently that morning, her static slowly returning to her body and she was showing signs of slow improvement. She had yet to open her eyes or communicate with staff at the hospital.

As Waller made her way over to Cleo's room, she noticed a large group of doctors surrounding the woman's bed, curious to see what had happened Waller walked into the room and sat down on the small leather chair at the far end of the room. Taking note of the medical jargon which was being shot back and forth over top of the unconscious woman Waller sat in silence and waited for the Doctors to notice she had entered the room, it didn't take long as a medicals student turned around and let out a squeak as she clutched her file to her chest. Rolling her eyes Waller stood up and made her way over to the bed as all but one doctor scurried out of the room, whispering amongst themselves.

"What's the report?" Waller asked coldly as she made her way over to Cleo's bedside, she was pale her body hooked up to a number of glass tubes and IV's which all fed into a huge machine at the side of the room.

"She has lost a lot of blood, we did three transfusions but she is stable for the time being – we are keeping her in ICU to monitor her progress. Her static is low; she used up an unimaginable amount of energy to place her into such a state. I cannot imagine what she was trying to do." The female doctor said as she checked over her chart, reading off the report on her patient.

"She brought a man back from the dead." Waller said nonchalantly making the doctor turn around suddenly, clearly shocked about the response she had received. "Excuse me?" She stuttered as she walked over to the bedside near Waller.

"Something happened in that building, I do not know what it was but she acted like a human defibrillator, she shocked her teammate's heart into beating again, he was dead and she brought him back." Waller said as she looked over the unconscious woman, her mind filling with ideas, fear and questions.

"That is not possible." The doctor breathed out shaking her head. "Doctor, anything is possible when you have the power of some of these meta-humans." Waller said coldly, if she was right about her theory Cleo would be a great use to the World Government in the future and there would be use for her still.

"All equipment is glass correct?" Waller asked as she looked over the machine which was beeping next to Cleo, wires attached themselves to her pale skin as she remained unresponsive on the bed. "Yes Ma'am we have been made aware of her 'condition' and all the proper anti-shock equipment is being used to ensure the safety of my staff." The doctor said as she adjusted a few dials on the machine slowing down the beeping.

"Very good, if the girl so much as twitches I want to be notified." Waller snapped as she turned on her heel and left the room.

"Yes Ma'am."

 **Waller POV**

As I made my way down the hospital corridors I could feel something was not right, I could swear I felt someone watching me, but that was not possible. Pressing the elevator button a few times I waited for the metal doors to open in front of me. The elevator was empty, that was a relief I was not a fan of enclosed spaces, not that anyone would ever be privy to such information. I took a breath and leaned back against the cold glass mirror at the back of the elevator car, trying to plan out what remained of my evening. I was due to meet with a few members of the American military to discuss the implications of the Enchantress' attack, they would try to pin the blame on me but I would not allow it.

As the elevator made it's decent down the floors I felt my heart stop for a moment as the lights in the elevator switched off and on again, the compartment stopped moving with a thud. I let out a groan and tried to press the alarm button but no alarm sounded.

"Did you know that a 48-year-old maintenance worker died when an unfinished elevator suddenly dropped about 10 feet? Only ten feet, not that far really is it Waller?" I groaned and crossed my arms as the familiar voice echoed around the elevator. The voice in question belong to Agent Naomi Nicholson AKA 'Nyx'; I had recruited the hacking princess into my team five years ago – we never really saw eye to eye but she had a weak spot just like the other members of my team so she was somewhat easy to manipulate for my needs.

"The team of doctors said that the initial drop wasn't what killed him. The elevator car was _much_ heavier than the man, it reached the bottom first and transferred kinetic energy to the man when he hit the floor – catapulting him about 20 feet back into the air- like a human basketball. His second collision against the elevator floor crushed his skull and caused his brain to haemorrhage- internal bleeds on the brain was what killed the poor fucker in the end." Nyx said with a chuckle, I was in no mood for her tricks not now, not today – I had places to be, and I am sure she knew it.

"Nyx, what is the meaning of this?" I snapped as I straightened my suit out, brushing my legs down removing the creases from the black fabric.

"A little birdie told me that you wanted to talk to me. So I thought I would catch you when you were alone. You know there are ears and eyes everywhere plus I had some time in my schedule." Nyx chuckled, her thick Welsh accent vibrated around the compartment; it was a harsh accent for me to hear in normal circumstances, the added echo of the metallic walls was not doing my eardrums any favours.

"So telephones are too much trouble for you now?" I snapped up at the speakers, I knew she could see me she would have hacked into the hospitals security cameras without much trouble. I bet she was really enjoying this…the bitch.

"I don't trust telephones Waller you know that. What is it that you wanted with me?" Nyx said as I heard her sip something from the remainder of a cup, the sucking noises filled the room making me cringe a little. She had no regard for my eardrums or for that matter, the fact that she had hacked into one of the most secure hospitals in the world and was making small talk over- what I could only assume was a milkshake.

"Nyx, you are on the on the next flight to the US. I have a new assignment for you." I snapped at the cameras, I was pissed, it was getting to hot in this damn elevator for me, I needed to get some air.

 **3POV**

On the other side of the world, a young curly haired brunette sat crossed legged on her hotel bed; sucking on the remainder of a glass of pop. Two pink laptops sat on the bed in front of her whilst the main TV in the room played a live stream of Amanda Waller.

"Nyx, you are on the on the next flight to the US. I have a new assignment for you." Waller's voice snapped through the speakers, making the brunette chuckle excitedly.

"Fabulous! Please tell me this new job will excite me just a little bit; I am so very bored on my current assignment you have no idea, these people are all so boring! " Nyx groaned as she placed her glass onto the bedside table next to her. Readjusting her pink fluffy slipper boots Nyx turned her attention away from the TV live feed and returned to her two laptops - pulling one of the laptops onto her lap the brunette began imputing code into the machine, within seconds the screen has logged into a data base as the welsh woman began her search.

"Nyx, just get on the damn plane; I will email you the details." Waller snapped, clearly tired of the hackers tricks. "No need I already have them, you really need to update your security on your laptop. Honestly, you don't know who could be taking a peak; it's not very good for a government agent is it?" Nyx chuckled as she pulled the files from the 'secure' system and transferred them to her harddrive.

"Get out of my system!" Waller barked, her voice filling the hotel room making the young woman wince a little as she closed down one of the open windows on her laptop.

"Touchy…" Nyx sung as she imputed a few codes into the second laptop making Waller's image appear on the second screen. Nyx smirked to herself; she could see the government agent getting a little sweaty in the closed space. "Remember girl, I am the reason you still have your freedom. Do not overstep yourself and lose your privileges and you will go right _back_ to Belle Reeve." Waller growled as she glared up at the security camera. Nyx froze a little at the threat of the prison, she had not spent the best few months of her life in solitary confinement and she didn't fancy the prospect of going back.

"You are to report to me on Monday at 06:00 do you understand?" Waller snapped, clearly happy that the hacker had been knocked down a step or two. "06:00? I won't be able to function at that ungodly hour Waller." Nyx whined as she pulled up another screen on her laptop, typing in a few notes she closed the document.

"It is in your best interest that you try. Now let me out of this damn elevator." Waller snapped as she walked towards the elevator door. Nyx shook her head with a chuckle as she brought up another page on her laptop.

"Waller as always seeing your happy smiling face has made my day, now be free and go out and wreak havoc." Nyx chuckled as she pressed a few keys opening up the elevator doors and allowing the government agent to walk away, smiling to herself happy in the knowledge that if only for a few minutes she had fucked up Waller's day.

Lying down on her bed the brunette stretched out across the double bed, pulling her pink PJ shorts and tank top slightly to cover her exposed mid drift, Nyx had been stationed in the Middle East for three months Waller wanted her to work a case from the inside, which had been easy enough – Nyx didn't see the point in moving all the way to Dubai to carry out the work that she would have been able to do from her bedroom computer but she was not allowed to refuse Waller and her orders so she packed her bags and flew across the world to the Middle East.

"Lexi we are going back to the states. We are going to see old Flag Pole." Nyx called out from her bed, hanging her head off of the bed Nyx shut her eyes as she heard the sound of paws plodding against the cold tiled floor. After a moment the sound of paw pads got louder and louder as a large Doberman plodded into the room and dropped a small black pouch on Nyx bed before turning and licking Nyx's face making her giggle.

"Alright you bossy puppy I will check my levels." Nyx groaned as she pulled herself up into a sitting position and opened the medical pouch and pulled out a blood testing monitor and a lancet pen and pricked the end of her finger, dropping the blood onto the end of the test strip which stuck out of the side of the monitor Lexi let out a whine and jumped up on the bed as the monitor let out a small beep. Picking up the monitor to read the number on the front Nyx grimaced and tossed the small test strip in the bin by her bed before putting the monitor and the lancet pen back into the pouch.

Lexi pawed at Nyx leg and let out a small whine, making the Welsh girl chuckle lightly "Alright, I am high you were right. Good pup." Nyx chuckled she stroked the doberman's head. Lexi barked happily as Nyx pulled out her insulin pen from the black pouch and adjusted the numbers on the side before injecting herself in the stomach.

"Alright, now that is all done we had best start packing girl. We have a long trip ahead of us."

 **Diablo POV**

I didn't know what day it was, what time it was…I didn't know anything anymore. I lay at the bottom of my cell, the cold water filled half of the room it had become a constant now- the guards would fill my tank with water every couple of minutes just leaving me enough time to breath before drowning me again, it was tortue all because I wanted to know how Cleo was...they just laughed and refused to tell me. I would kill them I would kill each one of them if I could, I had sworn not to take an innocent life but these men were not innocent – they were monsters like me. No, they were worse than I, they enjoyed the suffering they brought to people. They were sadistic, controlling and deserved no mercy.

As I lay in the lukewarm liquid I began to notice the sounds of footsteps approaching my cell, the guards had heavier footsteps than the person approaching my cell. I was curious, standing up from the water I made my way over to the small glass window at the end of my metal cell. Peering through the fogged up glass I made out two figures, Griggs – the sadistic asshole that ran this joint and Waller, the second sadistic asshole that put us all back in here.

"Hola, Amigo, you have a visitor." Griggs yelled as he banged against the metal casing of my cell – I knew he had seen me at the panel window but he didn't care he smashed his hands against the metal regardless. the noise echoed through the insides of my cell making me wince a little, it was normally quiet in my cell as I had not been given access to any luxuries like the others; I was waiting to ask for my luxury.

I swallowed a little as Waller walked up the window and looked me dead in the eye, she was an intimidating woman there was no doubt. Waller had to be intimidating; she needed to have control over such a sadistic group of men. I knew how it worked, it was similar for me when I was in the hood, fear was the one thing that guaranteed subservience and making people fear me was one thing I knew I could do.

"I want to see her, it has been a week – Is she alive? No one has told me anything!" I shouted through the small glass window. I began to panic, why was Waller coming to me now after all this time. No one had told me anything, why was she coming to see me now. Was there bad news? Was Cleo dead? No, no I would not believe that, she couldn't be dead…it wasn't possible! I could feel myself getting more and more agitated as I stepped back in my cage, the room heating up making the two free humans step back to get away from the heat.

 **3POV**

Waller watched with a stone like expression as the meta-human set the inside of his cage alight once more, the flames heating up the metal around him causing the alarm to sound. As a preset precaution water began to fill the pyrokenetic gangster's tank making him choke and flail about for a minute or two before the water flushed down the drain at the far end of the tank.

"How would you like to go and see your girlfriend Mr Santana?" Waller asked with a smirk as she watched the meta-human drag his soaked body off of the floor and over to the door."Let me see her!" Chato growled as he slammed his fist on the metal door; the water always drained Chato, the chemical makeup of the water like liquid which would fill his tank was enhanced with a particularly useful agent; Waller had come into possession of a substance which would weaken meta-human activity if administered – much like ketamine it would drain the user and make them weak and vulnerable. The guards had been adding this chemical to the water supply for a few days, in order to keep the pyrokenetic at bay given his recent 'outbursts'.

"That is all he has been yelling at us for days now Ma'am. Is there no way we can shut him up?" Griggs snarked as he stood next to Waller with his hand rested on his gun. "Let him out." Waller ordered as she turned on her heel and stepped away from the tank.

"Are you serious? What so we are supposed to just let him out and let him walk into a hospital?" Griggs exclaimed shaking his head, clearly shocked by the order given to him. He had seen how Diablo had been acting since he returned from the mission – he was more aggressive; his concern for his lady friend had made him less malleable.

Waller turned and faced the larger man, her smaller frame glared up at the guard – intimidating regardless of her smaller frame. "Mr Griggs, if you could for a moment use the tissue that is wedges between your ears for something more than recreational self pleasure, I am well aware of what this man can do now _let him out_." Waller snapped as Griggs swallowed and stepped back. "Seriously?" He stuttered as he turned to face the metal tank.

"I won't ask again." Waller snapped as Griggs winced and walked over to the metal tank and began to unlock the heavy duty lock on the door; as he tugged on the heavy metal door water poured out carrying Diablo's half conscious body with the waves onto the rough tarmac. Stepping to the side to avoid getting her boots ruined Waller peered down at the gangster as he shook himself off and pushed himself onto his knees before standing up, looking around DIablo took note of Griggs coming up behind him and the other guards who had turned their attention to the three of them.

For a fleeting moment the gangster's mind fleeting into where it shouldn't have, he could have lit them all up and escaped; it would have been easy to do but he refused to take an innocent life – he knew as much as the two people that stood in front of him were anything but innocent, the other guards were not all bad – they had families of their own, Diablo would hear them talk about them whilst they stood guarding his tank. He couldn't take someone away from their family – he couldn't make someone else live with the pain that he knew.

"Remember I still have this." Waller growled as Diablo turned to face her, waving the electronic device in the air; running her finger over the photo of the gangster made him frown and back down a little. "Take me to her, I won't be no trouble." Diablo said gruffly as he pulled off his shirt and twisted it, letting the droplets of water fall from the fabric.

"We will see." Waller snapped as she nodded at the other guards who pulled over Diablo's trunk and setting it in front of him. "Sort yourself out; get dressed wheels up in five." Waller snapped before she turned and dialled number on her phone.

With a grunt Diablo pulled open his trunk for the second time and pulled out the clothing that remained; a dark wash pair of jeans, another white vest top and a black zip up hoodie. Once Diablo had changed into his clean, dry clothes he turned to Griggs who was stood pointing a gun at the tattooed mans head.

"On your knees, Amigo." He barked with a sadistic chuckle as the gangster grimaced and lowered himself onto his knees placing his hands behind his head. He knew the drill after the time he had spent in Belle Reeve. Griggs pulled the trigger of the gun and Diablo's skin was pierced with a tranquilizer dart, within moments the bald man fell to the floor in a heap unresponsive.

"Get him on the Chopper and cuff him." Waller snapped as she continued with her phone call.

"Yes, Ma'am." Griggs chuckled as his men dragged the met-human across the tarmac and tossed him into the chopper.

"Good work Griggs." Waller said as she made her way into the chopper. "Thank you Ma'am. Just doing my job." Griggs replied smugly, he was shocked that this woman was giving him a compliment, she was not known for her warm and loving nature. Grigg's heart stopped as he felt his men take hold of his shoulders and neck.

"Mr Griggs, you should know I have eyes and ear everywhere. What you think you are keeping from me and my people has become your undoing. Do you understand?" Waller hissed coldly as she sat down in the chopper and turned to Griggs who was now being manhandled to the ground by his own men.

"I don't employ people who work both sides Mr Griggs, when you next see The Clown – be sure to make that known to him." Waller snapped as she slammed the chopper door and watched as Griggs' men beat down the man into submission before hauling him into the prison – into his own cell.

" _I have no time for traitors."_


	14. Chapter thirteen: Hospitals and Meetings

_*Cautiously sticks head up from behind a secure barricade*_

 _Hi guys! I am SO SO SO SO SORRY! I have not updated this story in MONTHS and I am so sorry for that! I thought I would be able to manage my degree and writing at the same time; turns out studying a premed biology degree takes it out of you! Who would have guessed!? Also, I thought I knew some chemistry – turns out university level chemistry is HARD AS HELL!_

 _I am so thankful for all the love this story has received and I am so glad you all still want to see more. I promise more is coming! I will NOT abandon this story. I have two weeks off now my exams are over, and I will be focusing on updating this story and my other story I am working on…it's a FBAWTFT fic…don't ask just don't. ^_^_

 _I hope this chapter makes up somewhat for the lack of chapters for….months…I really am so sorry! To everyone who sent me messages asking if I was ok and I was planning on updating – I saw you, I heard you and I hope you like this chapter._

 _Ok, enough of the chatty chatty. If you like this chapter and do not want to kill me for my abandonment then drop me a comment at the end and let me know what you liked and what you want to see next!_

 _All the love_

 _NQ_

 _X_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Hospitals and Meetings.**

 **Diablo/Chato POV**

Sadistic sons of bitches liked hurting us – I knew it, they knew it. My body ached; I didn't understand why they needed to use those damn tranquilizers on us all the time. I didn't remember much after I got hit with the tranquilizer; I assume I got here on the chopper. I remember being slapped awake by one of the guards when the chopper landed at the hospital; needless to say I was not happy with that shit.

I was anxious to see Cleo; they wouldn't tell me shit about how she was doing. It was driving me mad; I mean it was my fault she was in here in the first place – I couldn't forgive myself it anything happened to her.

I followed two guards into the hospital, it was a imposing building – nowhere I would like to be by choice. It wasn't in the city – it was secluded…strangely so. I walked behind two guards as we made our way into the hospital, behind me followed two more heavily armoured guards. Not that it mattered, I could still light them up if I wanted to – but, na – I do not do that shit no more…not intentionally anyway. That shit with the witch and that other creature was a one off; I don't hurt innocent people.

I repeat my mantra in my head over and over as we walk down the white halls, to the elevator and up to the top floor. _The Restricted Zone_ marked in bright red letters on the elevator button. I watched as one of the Doctors motioned to the guards and then punched in a secure code into the wall.

The guards tensed up as the elevator made its way up each floor slowly, obviously they were equipped to deal with one freak but two was a little too much for them. I chuckled to myself, looking down earning a glare from one of the guards. The elevator music did nothing to diffuse the tension which grew in the small metal box we found ourselves in; I was used to being trapped in a metal tin. These boys, I doubted very much that they'd handle that shit well.

With a beep the elevator doors opened and we were met by a nurse who led us down the dark corridor to a secluded room at the end of the corridor. The room was curtained off with black PVC sheets and the windows were all blacked out. I knew she was in there, I could feel it. People don't tend to get this skittish around one meta-human.

"Is she in there?" I speak up as the nurses nods as she holds up her smart phone. The screen begins to fade out as a recorded video of Waller begins to roll on the screen.

"Here is the deal, you get to see Miss Montagneux on the condition that you co-operate from now on. Her condition is stable for the most part, you will get acsess to see her until she is realized. You will see her for an hour each week – no more and if you think of messing me around I will pull the plug. Literally." I tensed up as I watched the recording. That bitch things she can control all of us now, because of that damn chip in our necks…karma ain't a friend to people like her.

"The guards will leave you two alone but don't be foolish now – I have armed guards stationed at every exit and CCTV on you at all times, if you step out of line I will kill you and her." The video cut off and the guards all tensed up as if expecting me to kick off. I let out a small groan and cracked my neck as the nurse opened up the hospital room door; a guard stepped in front of me and slowly removed my cuffs. I didn't miss the waning look he gave me as he pulled the cuffs from my wrists.

To be honest, I was not ready for what I would see in that room. The room was dark and cold compared to the heat I was used to living in. Looking around the room I squinted my eye adjusting the darkness, I spotted a small glass lamp in the corner of the room, flicking on the switch the room lit up ever so slightly.

Turning around I saw her, my stomach churned as I looked at Cleo. She was unresponsive on the medical bed, covered in bedding and a large PVC quilt case. All her IVs and needles were in glass bottles, squinting again I took in some more of the room and I noticed there was nothing in this room that was conductive – they had done well to avoid that. I guess after a certain amount of shocks, you start to do risk assessments on that shit.

I made my way closer to Cleo's bed. She was so pale, her hair sprawled out next to her, wires attached to different places pumping god only knows what into her. It made me cringe at the thought; I wouldn't be surprised if they had been keeping her sedated. She looked thin, like she hadn't eaten in weeks – I supposed that is what happens when you're unconscious for that long. I sighed and pulled up a chair next to her sleeping form and watched her.

This was all my fucking fault, if I hadn't had tried to be a hero then Cleo would never have pumped me full of so much of her static – she wouldn't be in this mess. She saved my worthless life and it put her in this place. I leant down, and rested my elbows on my knees, cupping my head in my hands I let out a sigh and took a deep breath in. At least she was alive, that was one thing to be thankful for – I hadn't completely lost her.

Reaching up to take hold of her hand thankful once again for her static being null when she slept; I noticed how cold she was to touch; tightening my grip on her hand I hoped my own heat would help her warm up.

"I'm so sorry guapa. I should have protected you…"

 **Cleo POV**

"I'm so sorry guapa. I should have protected you…"

 _Chato?...Was I dead?_ No there was no way I was dead and could still be in this much pain. I hurt all over. That was all I could think off as I slowly came too from my sleep. My head hurt so much and my body felt like lead, I had no energy left inside of me I knew that much. I felt warmth coming from my side, was I next to a radiator or something?

I groaned and tried to move my head, not having much success with my attempts, I let out another whimper. I could feel something pressing down over my face. Opening my eyes slightly, I noticed the room was dark. On my face lay a glass oxygen mask which was making me cough and splutter as I tried to steady my breathing.

I felt someone remove the mask tentatively and I took a long breath in before coughing up once more. I let out a groan as my head hit the pillow once more, I had no energy to even sit up and look around.

"Bonjour."

I blinked, opening my eyes slightly as I caught sight of someone standing over my bed. I squinted to make out the face and then smiled slightly as the blurred lines fixed themselves. It was him. Chato, he was here. He came.

"Chato?" I breathed out, my voice horse and rough from the oxygen. I watched as he smiled down at me sadly. "Are we dead?" I asked as I opened my eyes a little more, trying to collect myself. He was dead the last time I saw him, or was he alive…I couldn't quite recall it was all such a blur now. _How long had I been asleep?_

"Na, we ain't dead." He chuckled smiling down at me, I could see something in his eyes but at this point I was too exhausted to try and figure out what it was. "You're in the hospital, after the fight with that thing – they brought you 'ere." He spoke softly, as he placed his hand close to mine, I could feel his warmth – it was a comfort. I was happy to see him, happier than I could say.

"What happened? Everything is so blurry…." I sighed as I tried to sit up, to no avail.

"You went all supercharged and blew a fuse or somethin'." Chato sighed, I know he was telling me a half truth – I closed my eyes and tried to think back to the attack; to what had happened. It was coming together piece by piece slowly. I remembered the Enchantress, I remembered the creature she called Brother. I remembered the fight…well most of it.

Then it hit me. He gave his life…he must have, I remember finding his body.

"You pinned yourself and that creature on top of the damn bomb didn't you?!" I snapped, the voice I hoped to come across intimidating seemed laughable given my current health state my voice was less than intimidating. None the less, the message was clear and Chato – who now sat in the chair by my bed – nodded slowly.

"I had to." He breathed crossing his arms as he looked over at me. I scowled and turned away. I couldn't look at him – I was so angry…he had promised not to leave me alone and then he gave himself up!? How did he even begin to think that was a good idea!?

"Why?!" I snapped, my voice horse – my throat was still raw from the dry oxygen I had been breathing for God only knows how long. I watched as Chato internalized his own frustrations. I could see him battling with himself, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well? Why did you do it?!" I snapped again, making the tattooed man look up from his hands.

"I don't really know, I got kicked into the café and then I saw that thing attack you..I-I lost it man..." He began, rubbing his face, I could see he was getting agitated.

"Bullshit! You wanted to die!" I yelled with the last bit of strength I had inside me, I watched as Chato bolted up from his chair, sending it flying back and hitting the wall behind him. I could see he was angry, I didn't care anymore.

"I just wanted to protect you!" He roared making me flinch a little. I took a breath as the room became very warm. I lowered my eyes a little; I was in no shape to be fighting with anyone least of all with him, not now. Chato noticed how he had lost his temper and slowly calmed down and began to pace the room.

I let out a cry and took hold of my chest as I began to cough again, this time it didn't seem to stop, I coughed and coughed until I was bringing up fresh red blood. My throat was raw, I spat the excess blood into a tissue I had by my bedside and let out a groan.

 **Chato POV**

I watched helplessly as Cleo began to cough up blood, grabbing some tissues from her bed she spat the blood into the white sheets. Wheezing as she caught her breath, I couldn't watch her be in this much pain – it was not fair, this was my fault.

"Na, you ain't just tired girl. I'm gunna get you a doctor!" I panicked as I headed for the door. Cleo called out to stop me in my tracks. "What are they going to do? Give me more of the medicine?" She half laughed as she wiped her mouth as she coughed some more. "They won't do anything for me." She sighed as she coughed again. I sighed and returned to the seat next to her bed.

"You said I wouldn't be alone and then you tried to kill yourself." She whimpered between coughs. I sighed and sat back down, she wouldn't look at me in the eye and it broke me a little inside. I did what I had to save her, and to some the team, they're my people…they would've done it for me.

"I'm sorry…I thought I was doing what was best for everyone – and I ended up putting you in here…" I groaned through gritted teeth. I had gone over and over that moment in my mind for the last few weeks and I still didn't know how to explain myself. I had died….I thought I was dead and she brought me back and now Cleo was too weak to even sit up.

"I put myself here Chato." Cleo sighed as she tried to shuffle herself in bed, not much happened she whimpered a little and gave up her attempt. It was at times like this I wished that I could touch her, just to help her sit up…to be able to comfort her in some way. I felt so damn helpless.

"You brought me back…" I whispered from between my hands. It dawned on me that I had been too worried about her to even thank her…she brought me back from Death's door – I was dying and she saved me…I owed her my life.

"Thank you."

 **3POV**

" _Why did you bring me back?"_

There was a long pause. As silence filled the room, the tension grew. Words left unspoken between the two – they had only known each other for such a short time. Logic would dictate that there should have been little to no feeling between them but the two both knew differently. Not that they could ever admit it to themselves or each other – even in these circumstances. They both knew how dangerous that could be for them – it was too much, too fast.

"You said you wouldn't leave me alone. So you had to come back I guess." Cleo chuckled lightly as she covered her face as she coughed. She would never admit she was hiding the blush on her face; thankful for the darkened room her face could be read like a book by anyone with half a brain.

Cupping her mouth Cleo began to cough heavily, her body too tired to keep on she leaned back into her bed and closed her eyes.

"Oye, you need a doctor. I ain't having anything happening to you not again" Chato growled as he stood up again to leave the room to get a doctor. Cleo winced a little at the immediate cold that filled the once warm space by her side; opening her eyes she watched Chato leaving the room.

"No don't go!" She called out hoarsely making the tattooed man turn around to look at her. Cleo opened her mouth to say something but swallowed her words realizing how the situation looked. Pulling herself together for a moment she spoke out again. "I am just tired. I think I need to sleep a bit more that is all." Cleo sighed as Chato leaned against the wall of the room; his arms crossed a frown on his face.

"Just stay here until I fall asleep? Hospitals remind me of my room back home….lots of glass walls, I feel like a mouse being tested on." Cleo said sadly as she watched her friend walk back over to her bedside and sit down again.

Chato smiled sadly as he placed his hand on top of the PVC quilt, near Cleo's hand. Close enough so that she could feel his warmth but not close enough that he would shock himself.

"I will stay here as long as I can." Chato said softly as Cleo closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep feeling the safest she had in years.

 **Chato POV**

I sat there for a moment watching as Cleo slowly drifted back into a deep sleep. I could see the pain leave her features as she passed over to her dreams. As I looked at her I realized just how beautiful she really was, in such a delicate state she was still so strong; part of me wanted to hate her for it but I knew I couldn't. Taking her hand in mine I ran my thumb over her knuckles, she was warmer now – I was glad for it.

 **3POV**

Across town the heads of state security had met once again to discuss the state of affairs of the city. Naturally, certain happenings were not good for business; ideally the General would not like to bring up Waller's new team in a formal meeting – they had agreed following The Enchantress' attack that Waller would keep them updated via monthly meetings; the team were too dangerous to be handled with less caution than this. At the start, Waller had theorized they may have been able to work together as a team – now she knew they could and would do it effectively, she knew they could be a real force. Waller knew it and so did the heads of security.

Waller had made the executive decision to let Diablo see his beloved teammate. The guards had notices that their resident gangster had become too aggressive in her absence – he was becoming 'uncooperative' and Waller knew that there was no definitive way to keep him at bay.

Waller's decision however was openly critiqued by her colleagues and members of state security; they knew that her new Task Force were way to dangerous to have in the open, they were the go to guys for when the state needed a scapegoat and having them let loose for trivial things such as hospital visits – be they rare occasions – were something that the general were not pleased about. It is not that they were unthankful for their service, the short and long of it was – they were criminals and meta-humans and meta-humans have no rights.

In the darkened restaurant sat the party of four; Across from Waller sat a white haired general – having met Waller barley three weeks prior to discuss the formation of the Task Force. Alongside him sat a younger solider, his bodyguard which mirrored Waller's bodyguard who sat stern-faced next to Waller.

"What is the point of letting _him_ see her?" The General snapped as took a sip of his scotch and setting the glass down in front of him. Waller smirked to herself, it was clear that her methods were ones that worked; the fact that the government was still so unenthusiastic to trust her amused her.

"You have a wife General, am I correct?" Waller asked with a smile. The General nodded, slightly perplexed as to the implication Waller was making.

"If something happened to your wife or your children, you would be upset I take it?" Waller continued. "And if God forbid, your wife or children were kidnapped – You would do anything the attackers said to get them back?"

"Of course!" The General snapped, coughing on this mouthful of scotch. "Who wouldn't?!"

"Exactly" Waller smirked as she raised her hand to signal to the waiter that she wanted more red wine. "They are your weak spots General. The place the worst people would go it they wanted to really hurt you." Waller leaned back a little as the young waiter poured out a fresh glass of red wine; raising her hand to signal him to stop and leave the bottle. Waller then raised the glass to her lips and took a sip, all the while monitoring the atmosphere around the table.

The General sat back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of him; he understood where Waller was taking this comment, he knew full well how her messed up mind worked. She was deviant and dangerous but she was on their side and that was the important factor for the time being.

"Every member of Task Force X has a weakness, a sensitive spot we can press if we need to get something done." Waller began as she pushed a file towards the general. Picking up the brown folder the general took out updated copies of the inmates – picking out the updates pictures from the Enchantress attack.

CCTV along with the hacking prowess of Waller's on call agent Nyx, images had been recovered which showed the team interacting and fighting – there was clear indications of which team members were more inclined to work with other members. Pictures of Diablo and Cleo were picked out from the bunch, the two were clearly close to one another. The General was no fool, he could see that much – flicking through the images he began to place pieces together in his head.

"Chato Santana lost his weak spot when his family were burned alive. We were able to use him because he was grieving, he was malleable." Waller began, her tone cold and calculating as she watched the General and his guard go over the images in the file.

"Now however something has changed, he is getting more and more aggressive and I am concerned that he may not cooperate with us in the future." Waller stated, her voice calm yet tainted with a mild panic – she has seen what he could do when provoked, he was dangerous and unpredictable – he could kill them all and not break a sweat.

"So, if I am looking at these pictures and getting the same vibe you got from them. I take it you are planning on using Miss Montagneux to build a new weak spot?" The General asked as he looked over the image of Diablo carrying the unconscious Cleo down the main street.

"Exactly, back during the Enchantress' attack I saw how he held her to him like some kind of precious gem. If we are smart we can use this opportunity to our favour – it worked with Flag and June." Waller chuckled lightly, remembering how Flag had jumped through hoops to save his precious archaeologist.

"So you want him to fall for the girl, so you can use her as leverage when the time comes?" The General sighed, rubbing his head and he leaned back into his chair.

"That is exactly right." Waller chuckled taking a sip of her wine, watching the General react in such a way amused her. She knew he was a man of a certain set of morals, however, Waller did not share these morals. Waller had always been one to do what was needed for what she deemed to be the greater good. It didn't matter who she needed to use, who would have to die for the greater good - every man was expendable.

"What if they both turn on us?" The Generals guard spoke up, looking at the death count on the two meta-humans in question.

"They won't." Waller replied dismissively, earning a disconcerting glance between the guard and the general

"How do you know for sure Amanda? They both have an unbelievable amount of power; if they both turned on us we wouldn't be able to stop them. They could level the city…" The General began, a little more concerned that he cared to let on. Waller simply smiled to herself and shook her head.

"I wouldn't worry about that General. Miss Montagneux has her own weak spot; one she doesn't even know about yet."

 **3POV**

The guards had been waiting outside the room for an hour, one of their watch alarms began to sound indicating to them that they needed to go in and remove the meta-human. They did not know if they needed to use force at this point.

With a groan two of the heavily armoured men opened the door to the room. Not expecting to see such a strangely touching sight before them. The dangerous fire throwing meta-human was sat in a chair next to the lightning woman, holding onto her hand and resting his head on the bed beside her; both of them napping gently together.

The older guard grunted and pulled out his tazer ready to shoot the tattooed man but he woke up at the sound of the tazer being pulled out of the pocket of the guard. After so long in captivity it had become second nature to wake up when that sound came around.

Chato opened his eyes for a moment and lifted his head from the bed, he noticed the guards with their weapons out in the doorway and he jumped to his feet. His first instinct to cover his sick friend - who was still asleep at this point.

"You got a problem homie?" Chato hissed as he moved to approach the guards who lifted their weapons defensively. They were not about to get burned to a crisp they had their own families to worry about – they were not planning on dying on the job – not today.

"Arms out." One guard ordered as they aimed their guns at the sleeping woman. Chato let out a growl as he moved to cover Cleo. The tension in the room was too thick, each guard aiming a weapon at the fire starter or at the sleeping meta—human he was protecting. It was a standoff – who would shoot first?

The older guard moved forward, pointing his loaded tazer gun at the tattooed man. "You got a plan boy? I would love you to try me." The older guard growled as he moved even close.

"Don't play with me man. Put the guns down." Chato growled back, the room heating up with every passing moment. "Get those things away from her!" Chato hissed as the other guards moved their weapons to aim at the sleeping woman.

"Arms out now!"

* * *

 ** _If you like this chapter and do not want to kill me for my abandonment then drop me a comment at the end and let me know what you liked and what you want to see next!_**

 ** _All the love_**

 ** _NQ_**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Hi everyone!

I just want to take a moment to say how so sorry I am. I know it has been MONTHS since I have updated. I won't give you all a long excuse – I have not been well and it has been hard. However, your comments and the love for this story has brought me back to this story and I shall be continuing with this story. I promise! It may take longer than expected but baby steps!

This chapter is VERY small, I am sorry just think of it as a snippet of the next part of this story. So, with that said. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **3POV**

"Arms out now!"

The room fell silent as the men entered a stand-off; weapons out in the open, threatening the sleeping woman and her fiery protector. The sound of Cleo's sleeping heart, the only sound that filled the room as the men stood unmoving – waiting, for the meta-human to take a step out of line. They knew their orders, if the two acted up too much they are authorized to shoot them and 'disarm' them as they could – of course…this was on paper. When questioned, any of the guards could have acted out in self-defence, the two metahumans were dangerous, registered 'criminals' and there loss wouldn't be so great, not the public – it was a needs must situation.

"Don't be threatening me with them guns – ya'here? Put them down now, I don't wanna do nothin'." Chato snapped raising his hands defensively as he stepped slightly to cover Cleo's sleeping form. He would take a shock; he had taken worse from her when she was awake – if anything he was able to withstand more than he cared to admit and those tasers only had so much battery but he was no willing to take that chance, not now. They may not kill him – but they still had Cleo under observation and he wasn't willing to put her in any more danger than she was already in.

As the moments passed, the sound of the sleeping woman's heart made the men more and more agitated – her heartbeat like a clock; each beat edging them on to break into some manner of violence.

"On your knees." Barked one of the guards as they moved in around the tattooed metahuman who growled and decided it was best to follow orders lowering himself onto his knees and assuming the position he had come to be used to. Interlocking his fingers behind his head the tattooed inmate lowered his head as, the guard moved behind him and chuckled. Chato growled to himself, awaiting the inevitable blow he let his mind wander a little.

 **Cleo POV**

The rest I was privy to in this hospital was less than peaceful. Sleep came and went as it pleased, my body too weak for it to have any real reaction to anything going on around me. My body hurt, it hurt more than it had in a long time – as I dozed in and out of sleep I couldn't help but think back to the days in the glass rooms.

My childhood wasn't bad, I mean it was different to other children – I still got to be play with my brother – I could see my dad every now and again behind the glass wall. I would remember how excited I used to get when my brother would come into my room, he was the only person that did – other than the nurses.

The guards were always there though, they never left – they watched me every minute of the day and the night wardens stood guard like statues in the dark. At least I was never lonely…I mean they didn't talk much – only a few guards talked to me – the others just stood guard I used to joke with my brother that my father had made them from stone and they would only move when we looked away.

My brother went along with the game for a time and then as I got older he got more and more upset by the glass room. I never understood why, I mean that was how I lived, my room was made of glass…like this hospital room….my room…no, my cage.

I missed my brother, he was all I really had. He was the only person I could hug without hurting – the only person I could really trust with my secrets, as small as they were….and he was gone because of me…

I could never forgive myself for that.

I could never- no, I would never forgive myself for that.

Marcus was dead because of me!

Snapping my eyes open with a silent gasp, the room was dark. I couldn't tell how long I had been asleep, not moving I cast my eyes to the bright light coming from the door – Chato? Focusing a little to the darkness around me I realized Chato was still in my room. I must not have been asleep for as long as I thought, I didn't have such a good sense of time anymore, if we were being honest everyday rolled into one.

"On your knees!"

I slowly moved my neck to the side and watched as the guards made their way behind Chato. They hadn't noticed I had woken up – I could hear my heart monitor in the background…moving slowly in the darkness I wiggled my fingers slowly waiting for the pins and needles to travel up my arm and down into my fingertips.

Inhaling happily as I felt a surge of energy, I waited for the two men to line up behind chato – their backs to me – fools, as one guard pointed his tazer at Chato the other men chuckled and leaned in to hit Chato with their cuffs.

This was really a bad idea…

 **3POV**

The room lit up with a sudden flash, the glass radiating the light aroud the room near blinding the men within. The two guards let out a gasp as they fell to the floor – a whip of static passing through their temples rendering them immobile. The second guard stepped back in shock as he turned to his paralyzed colleagues on the floor before aiming his tazer at the now fully woken woman.

"Why are you people always so bloody mean?!" Cleo huffed as she watched the guard pull out a second taser before aiming it at the woman who let out a chuckle as she pushed herself up in her bed.

"Really – you are goin' to shock me'h?" Cleo snickered as she lowered her gaze to the silver band on the guard's wrist. She knew that kind of band; it was a medical band – Cleo raised a brow wondering why on earth this man would have been assigned to guard someone like her. She could just about see the word carved onto the band.

…How perfect.

"A ver, que diablos estás haciendo?! What you doin' girl!?" Chato exclaimed as he scrambled off the floor away from the two guards who had landed on top of the former gangster.

"I am getting out of here and I am not going back to that prison. I didn't do nothing wrong!" Cleo growled as she coughed slightly covering her mouth with her bedding.

"I can't move my legs!" The guard exclaimed as he looked down at his legs. Cleo smiled darkly, before coughing again lifting the sheet to her mouth as the blood covered the white linen of her bed sheets.

"Shhh!" Cleo snapped as the guard let out a whimper as he tried to lift his feet off of the floor to no avail. "Now, if you don't mind I want to get out of 'ere." Cleo mused out loud as she slowly manoeuvred herself from her bed much to Chatos disapproval who had made his way over to the bed and watched anxiously as the young woman stood up from the bed and removed the attachments from her body.

"Now, if you don't mind. Mr…George? Is it George?" Cleo smiled as she made her way over to the guard who stood in silence, flinching a little as the woman looked down at his badge – swallowing hard he nodded.

"Ok, George. Unless you want to end up like your friends, you will help us get out of 'ere no?"


End file.
